Twilight Saga:Eternity
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: This is a cross over between twilight and winxs club,a beautiful young new born baby gets lost and ends up in earth,with a family of vampire,the cullen,a few years after a group of heroe and faries come to find her,and when they do,are they ready to find who they are really finding...
1. lost

A long time ago a beautiful little girl was born, from the sparx realm, named Bloom, princess Bloom of sparxs, soon after she was born, the ancestral witches attacked, luckily the witches were destroyed, but that day the little princess disappeared from her room, the queen and king, Ortiel and Miriam send the guards to search for there little baby girl, even her sister princess Daphne, after hours of search nothing,

Like if the little girl disapeared, they search everywhere but no one, even there great friends Eleanor and his samara helped, they had a son named sky, he was one year old and the little missing princess was going to marry him when he got older, but only if the little girl were to die than, they wouldn't break the comprise or contract, to say...

(No pov)

A little girl was in the front of a hospital in Alaska, a small town called Denali, the little girl started crying, she was barely a few weeks old, then a doctor that was new, but has been for a very long time a doctor, he was blonde, with snow white pale skin, gold color eyes, and very charming,

The little girl wrapped in a blanket caught his eyes, behind him was three figures, a blonde girl with white pale skin, gold color eyes, and very pretty, that looked like in her teen years named Rosalie, then a bronze hair color young man in his seventeens, white pale skin and gold eye color and very handsome named Edward, and a women in her mid twenties, chocolate brown hair, gold eyes color, white pale skin, slim and very sweet named esme,

The young looking doctor grabbed the little girl in the blanket, the teenage girl and mid twenties woman, was allured by the baby girl in the doctors arms," Carlisle who would leave such a beautiful baby out here were its raining" the brunette woman asked worried and confused,

"I don't know Esme, who would leave such a innocent baby here, we should take her in, now it's cold for her here" Carlisle replied softly, they entered the hospital, with the baby in the doctors arms,

After weeks well like one month, the baby was fine and healthy, the baby was put for adoption, and since the doctor had a great report, he and his wife adopted the young child,

and after a week, they signed the paper work, that day they took the little girl back home,Esme was happy since a long time ago, her baby boy died and after committing suicide, she almost died but the doctor changed her into a cold one,

The whole Cullen clan were vampire, so it would be a little hard for them to raise a human baby, with blood and a beating heart, and since a few years ago two people joined there clan, a pixie looking young women with short dark brown hair, white pale skin and gold eyes, and a blonde young man with white pale skin and gold color eyes and a southern accent, named Alice and jasper,

Carlisle and esmee entered the very beautiful house, for now they were staying with the adoptive family the Denali's, since they bought a house already but it had to be fixed, everyone surrounded esmee with the baby girl in her arm, Since the baby had a necklace with the name bloom, they named her bloom nicole Cullen, everyone was very happy with the new tiny member of the family,

Especially esmee,alice was happy because she had a tiny little doll to dress, Rosalie was happy because since the first time she the little girl she got allured, Emmet was happy to find someone to play with, like in a big brother way, well everyone was over joyed,

Seventeen years passed, the little girl grew into a very beautiful young girl, with blue cyan eyes, flaming red wavy hair that went to her waist,slim,she was a loving person and very nice,outgoing,strong and smart, and just about manythings,but like two weeks ago, she was driving and had a accident,

(They are back in forks)She was about to die, but to save her Carlisle her adoptive father, which she knows she is adopted and that they are vampires, had to turn her, during those days of transtion, she awoke, but something about her was different, she had blood and a heart beat, but her eyes turn into a light electric blue, her hair was more of a copper red color, she was as pale as them, her lips were as red as blood,

But she was different, they knew she turned but for some reason not like them, the day she woke up Edward and Emmet took her hunting, she didn't do bad for a new born, she did have a special gift, like Edward he read minds, jasper controlled emotions, Alice saw the future, but her gift was something unique, she could compelle but didn't need to look them in the eyes, from her mind to the others she could compelle them,

She was immune to Edward gift so she kept her thoughts to her self, and the gift she has would be something aro would want,rightnow she is getting use to her new born vampire life, with her family which she loves and cares for even though she loves annoying Edward,

(Back in sparxs)

The queen and king still search for there daughter, and they thought one place in the whole universe they haven't searched, Earth, they are sending five faires from different realms Miriam is friends with there mothers, and six heroes in training, and the princess future husband, he isn't really happy of having an arranged marriage let alone a girl he never really met, only when she was a young new born,

After days of preparing for her search, the blonde girl with lightly tanned skin and honey brown eyes is princess Stella of solaria, the girl with midnight hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin is princess musa of melody, the girl with pink and teal color eyes and fair skin is princess tecna of zenith, the other girl with tanned skin, light brown and blonde highlights and jade green eyes is princess flora of lynthia,and the last girl has brown auburn hair, turquoise eye color and dark skin is princess Aisha of Andros,

(Now let's say the boys are all princes)

The first young man has short brown hair, lightly tanned skin, chestnut eye color and well fitted and muscular is son of the duke of eraklyon,prince Brandon, the second boy has macaroon hair color,voilet eyes and lightly tanned skin, well fitted and muscular is prince riven son of duke of melody, the third boy has auburn long in a braid hair,voilet eye color, tanned skin and not so muscular prince nabu son of duke of Andros, the fourth boy has ginger color short hair, brown color eyes, fair skin and not so muscular son of duke of zenith prince Timmy,

The fifth boy has long black hair, dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and not so fitted is prince helia son of duke of lynthia, and last is a shoulder blonde hair, air skinned, ocean blue eyes and well fitted and muscular son of the king of eraklion prince sky, they got there things and went through the portal Stella opened to the first place they landed forks, washington, the queen and king gave them enough money to find a place to rent,

Seconds later, they arrived to forks…

**I hope you like it, it's my second story, cross over twilight and winxs club, different…..review and please check out my other story, it's about the vampire diaries crossover,**


	2. new ones

(Bloom's pov)

My life as a vampire is something so different, I'm great, I love my life this great, I feel like a drive around town, I grabbed my white Mercedes Benz CLS keys, and my white leather satchel handbag and walked out my house, I got on my car and drove to town, emmet, jasper and Edward must be hunting right now, after driving for minutes I finally got to town, I parked next to a boutique which are rare here,

I grabbed my car keys and handbag and got out, I closed the car door, and started walking at a human pace, I saw a group of teenagers coming out of a hotel, which is the most luxury one in this small town, I just kept walking, but I bumped into someone, I started up at that person, he had brown short hair, chestnut or honey brown eyes, muscular and is gorgeous, I smiled a bit, wait what he is human,

,"sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" the boy said smiling at me, with a very charming but it doesn't do anything to me, usually if a girl saw a boy like this one they would melt but me, not at all, people were standing behind him but I was putting attention to him, he didn't stop staring at me, okay it's rude to, but he reminds me of Emmet, in some ways, I just smiled at him,

"hi are you new here" I asked softly and smiling a bit," yes actually we are, we are finding a place to rent do you know a good restaurant or something, by the way I'm Brandon" Brandon said in a charming smile," I'm nicole but everyone calls niki, and there's a diner, and a café somewhere" I replied with a smirk,

"oh well thanks, nicole, to formal but maybe you can give me a tour" Brandon asked with a charming smile," you know it is, maybe or maybe not, I won't waste my time on someone already dating, well nice meeting, I have to go" I replied smirking at him, he looked red, his friends or what ever they are stepped up standing next to me, pathetic much,

"well yes he does me,"a blonde girl with brown eyes said exclaiming annoyed," okay well I don't want to waste my time" I said fake smiling, I turned around and walked back to my car, and drove back home,

After hours of this boring day it was already night so I went to sleep, I put on my pajamas which were a plain black camisole and checked black pajamas short, tomorrow was school, since tomorrow is Monday,

(Hours later)

I woke up and checked the time on my phone, it was 6:12a.m,I got up and went to my closet, I took out a beige color skinny jeans, white tank top with a floral white lace overlay, and a dark blue blazer with cuffed wrists and one button, and black leather Mary Jane style pumps,

I changed into my clothes and brushed my hair, I left it wavy like usual, I put the clothes in the laundry bin in the bathroom, but Alice never lets us wear things twice only once, fashion rule of hers, I grabbed my phone and handbag, and walked out, esme and Carlisle weren't here, and everyone else I saw them leaving, school starts at seven, and it was 6:26a.m,

I went out the front door and locked it, I walked down the path way to my white car, I got on it and drove to school, after minutes of driving, I arrived to school, a blue car was behind me, a SUV looked new, but what ever, I parked in one of the parking spaces, and got off, like usual every boy drool, I always get a joke out of that,

I grabbed my keys and handbag, and closed the door behind me, my family was at the other end of the parking lot, standing together, that car parked next to me, great oh and wait it was those people from yesterday, awsome lets see what happens, they got off, I just walked to my family, with every boy drooling in my way,

I smirked at them and winked at the boys, for fun, when I got to them, Edward had his arms crossed," what Edward" I asked confused and giving him a look," this is why Edward is so serious about niki" Emmet said smirking, he started to walk like a girl and winking and smirking, I rolled my eyes," love the outfit,niki"alice squealed hugging me, I hugged her back," you totally are my sister" Alice said softly but in a excited tone,

I just smiled and let go off her at the same time, we left from were we standing and entered the school, I went to my locker and took out my literature book, someone was standing next to me, it was a boy he had shoulder length blonde hair, lightly tanned and very well build and muscular, he gives me a weird feeling, a good one in some way,"hey"someone said, it was a males voice,

I turned around to face the blonde boy, I smiled a bit,"hi, do I know you" I asked with a small smile, um he had a nervous smile, I just kept staring at him, he had ocean blue eyes and he is just beautiful to me, even though he is human, we were in like some type of gaze staring at eachother, for some reason I feel like jelly, which isn't normal no one has ever made feel like this,

He just kept smiling, I was just smiling a bit,"um hi I'm new here, yesterday you met my friend Brandon, sorry about him, I'm sky" sky said smiling in a charming way, but he just kept staring at me, I just kept staring at his eyes, like he was staring at mines," yes I remember, well welcome to forks, I'm nicole but they call me niki, bye I have to go" I replied smiling a bit, I put my bag in my locker and took out my phone, note book, pen and book, I closed it and walked away to class,

I walked into class, and sat on a table which was empty, Edward was sitting alone, oh Eddie, I was sitting behind him," why so serious, what did you hear Brittney spears" I whispered smirking, he turned around to face," not funny niki" Edward said softly, I rolled my eyes, entered the room, class began, after some classes it was lunch time and like usual we always entered by outside,

The cafeteria was almost well had a lot of students in it, I just walked behind Edward, Rosalie in the front like always with Emmet,

(Winxs and specialist no pov)

They were sitting with some people they met,eric,mike,jessica,angela and a new girl named Bella," so you are all new here, weird right" Jessica asked fake smiling, Stella and well non of the girls liked her at all, they were just hanging with them because the are new here,

They saw some people walking to the cafeteria from outside," who are they" Bella asked curious," the cullens, dr. and Mrs. Cullen adoptive kids, they came back from Alaska or something, they are kind of like a thing, except I think two" Jessica replied looking at a paper, the blonde girl and a tall muscular guy with brown short curly hair,

"that's Emmet and Rosalie Cullen, they are kind of a thing"jessice said with a annoyed look, then a short haired girl that looks like a pixie and a blonde guy," that's jasper and Alice Cullen, she is kind of weird" Jessica said with a annoyed look, then a boy walked in with someone behind him, he had bronze hair, and the other red hair,

"and who is he and" Bella asked curious," Edward Cullen, he is a totally cute but he doesn't date anyone, believe me and nicole Cullen or niki cullen, bella"jessica explained," are they together" Bella and sky asked at the same time curious,"um you know I don't really know, you can't really tell with them" Angela replied smiling a little, nicole walked in front of Edward smiling a little,

Then Edward grabbed her arm, so they were holding arms, like if they were dating," I guess that answers you two, and me, I have been for month since they first came trying to get her to date me, but she rejects me, come on look at her" mike said with a annoyed look, Bella and sky didn't stop staring at Edward and nicole,

(Bloom's pov)

I just couldn't stop staring at him, why and I saw Edward and that girl staring at eachother, he looked like if they were torturing him, that boy attracts me in someway, or everything about him, lunched finished and it was time for chemistry, I got my chemistry book and went to class, I sat behind Edward, he was sitting alone again, I was sitting alone too,

Class started and was writing something in the board, Then four people entered, that mike and Eric guys, and sky and that girl,"new girl"mike said a little loud and smiling,"oh yes, Isabella swan and sky McCall, enter you will be sitting over there, take seats please" said smiling,

Edward looked like he was well trying to hold the urge, I just kept looking away, he sat next to me, and Edward next to isabella girl, class was like agony to me, his scent it's so alluring to me, Edward grabbed his book and left quickly in human pace, I grabbed my book and left quickly behind him, to get away from him, good thing school was over, I grabbed my handbag and left school, in my car, I went back home, I drove behind Edward,

I got home quickly, I parked and entered home, I ran up the stairs and went to my room, I need time, why is this boy making me feel things, I dropped my bag in my bed and walked down stairs everyone except esme and Carlisle were there, I just shot out to the woods to go hunting,

After hours of hunting, I finally came back home, I did not even want to talk, I just went straight to bed, I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, and maybe I will be calmer...

**Sorry if it's short but I'm also working on another chapter of new beginning right now, please review…: ) **


	3. old friend

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up,it looked early outside because since I can see since my room well the whole house has big windows,I checked the time on my phone and it was 6:34a.m,I got up and fixed my bed,I walked to my closet and took out a black leather jacket,a dark blue plain camisole,white straight leg jeans,and my black wedge heel leather boots,

I walked to my bathroom and changed,I bushed my hair and walked out my room,I heard everyone down stairs,and someone,his scent I don't know it,I should just check who it is,I walked down the stairs,someone was talking to emmet and jasper,edward was on the couch with a frustated look,alice was on her laptop,

Esme and carlisle were talking,rosalie was reading a magazine,"morning niki"jasper said calmly,"morning"I said softly,I just went to sit with eddie,"whats with you,are you going to school since yesterday you left class angry or something because of isabella"I said softly,"ugh niki"edward said annoyed and covered his face with a pillow,"sorry wrong coffin,net time drink positive,negative doesn't help much"I said with a smirk

He sighed and threw a pillow at me,I threw it back,and pressed his face more to the pillow,"that won't kill him,niki,and who is isabella"jasper asked with a curious face,"I know but maybe I turn him to ice cubes for my coke,a human well new student,someone has interest in"I said with a smirk looking at jasper while trying to suffocate him,

"I thought he came out of the closet,really who is over a hundred and still a virgin,I know edward"rosalie said almost laughing,I chuckled,"I wonder if there is annoy one else but for this day eddie has the trophy of the year"I replied clapping and with a smug,edward removed his face from the pillow,and just kept looking at the floor,

"looks who is here"emmet said like if he was singing with a smug,alex knight,(he looks like kol from vampire diaries except gold color eyes,snow white pale,and bronze hair,but very similar in attitude and with accent),he had a smirk,I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him,he hugged me back and chuckled,I let go of him,

"what are you doing here alex,I thought you were in england"I asked with a smile,my father stepped up,and put his hand on alex shoulder,"nicole,he came for a visit he will be staying with us for a few days,so I enrolled him to school for a while but he is leaving soon"carlisle said with a smile,I nodded and smiled,"it's getting late,we should leave like rightnow"I said smiling,

Carlisle and esme left to the hospital,edward decided to stay,the rest of wen't to school,I drove with alex,we talked the whole drive to school,minutes after we arrived to school,I parked next to emmet's dear jeep,we got off and went to stand next to my car,while school started,alex kept smirking and winking at the girls,

I am really annoyed,really he needs to stop being so arrogent,"alex school starting we should leave like rightnow"I said irritated,he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand,we walked to the school,we entered,I went to my locker,he went to the office to get his papers,the blonde boy was standing next to his locker talking with the brandon guy and a another guy with magneta hair color,alex came up to me with lots of books,

His locker was next to mines well on right side next to mines,"need help or mr.i know everything can just do it for them selfs,alex"I said smirking and almost laughing,"no niki,now I rather see what I can find here,some tasty little things,by the way you are in the top list"alex replied smirking at me,I rolled my eyes,and looked back at my locker,I got my book and a pen,I closed my locker and walked to class,

After some annoying classes,it was finally lunch time,I saw those persons and that girl bella,she was looking at our table,rose glared at her,"rose just ignore her"I said softly and smiling a little,she rolled her eyes,

Soon lunch was over so chemistry,bella sat alone and me with that blonde guy sky,he was smiling at me,I smiled a bit but looked away,after hours of torture with that boy,who is making me feel weird,school was over,right now I am at my house annoying edward,"why don't you go to school tomorrow"I said smiling a little,"I am niki,it's that girl I can't read her mind and her smell is alluring to me"edward said looking frustated,

"I know,that boy is making me feel the same"I said smiling a little,"ugh I'm going hunting,bye niki"edward said with a fainted smile,he got up and left the house,I got up and went to the library and got out a book to read,why does that blonde boy attract me in so many ways,I wonder who he is,

(Sky's pov)

I really want to talk to that girl she is so different,from any other girl I have ever met,something attracts to me,her eyes and her paleness,but she is really beautiful,well drop dead gorgeous like stella says,naturally well just like an angel,brandon and stella were on the couch making out,riven and musa were talking or argueing,timmy and tecna on there laptop,

Helia and flora were drawing,nabu and layla were cooking,I was just watching tv,can't my life get more interesting in someway,I don't really care how but I'm bored,"dude why so

cranky"brandon asked while still kissing stella,"ugh nothing bye,I'm tired"I replied disgusted by them,I walked up the stairs to my room,maybe a shower helps,I went to my

bathroom,undressed my self and entered the shower,I took a long shower,I walked out and dried up and dressed up,

I went to my bed and fell asleep,It was already night like eight if not,time goes really fast for me,I started to dream about her,but weirdly I woke up in my dream and saw her,

standing by my bed,I grabbed her hand and pushed her next to me,I started to kiss her passiontely and wrapped my arms around her waist,she was giggling while kissing

her,but then I woke up,the lights were off,I saw someone standing there I got up and went to turn on the lights,no one was there,

(Bloom's pov)

Why did I went to his house,good thing he didn't see me,(they already rented a two story home,it was paired in couples except sky who had his own room),I ran back home in my

vampire speed,minutes after I came back home,carlisle and esme were in there room talking,the others in there own thing,I just went straight up to my room,I went to the my book shelfs

and got a book well poetry book,I walked to my bed,(it's like the one from eclipse except pearl color with ice blue color sheets)I took off my boots,and sat up in my bed,

After minutes of reading I fell asleep,at least I feel in peace and well not him disturbing my thoughts,


	4. Twilight part one

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up and got up,i fixed my bed and walked to my closet,I got black skinny jeans,a cream color knitted sweater,that would fit me a bit big,and my black mary jane pumps,I went to the bathroom and changed,I brushed my hair,I did it in well put my hair over one shoulder and wavy,

I put on my Cullen crest necklace back on again, I walked out the bathroom and got my red trench coat, and my black leather satchel handbag, I walked out my room and I saw Alex walking out his guest room,I really want to see scott,(tyler pose:scott Mccall,he is a werewolve like in teen wolf except he really turns like derek,but his eyes are golden when he turns and he is an omega or beta,not sure),he is a werewolf but we are great friends,he knows that I turned but doesn't care,I really want to talk to him,

I walked down all the stairs which is a lot,I got out my keys and alex got on,we drove to school,edward was going today,so he isn't going to be such a baby,we finally got to school I parked next to edward,he was standing with my other siblings next to his car,emmet was laughing about something,

(Winxs and Specialist no pov)

They got up,they are now in there house which there renting,they were all sitting in the couches,and talking to a screen with four people,king erendor,queen samara,king ortiel and queen mariam,"prince sky could that girl nicole cullen be my daughter"mariam asked,"well yes she has most of every feature except something is different from her,her eyes,and her skin,I can't explain your majesty"sky replied with a confused expression,

"cullen,wait mariam remember a few years ago,well like twenty I met a doctor named carlisle,and we were great fiends until he moved to another part of earth,he is a vampire,show me her"ortiel said with a thinking expression,stella did a floating ball and nicole appeared,"bloom,that's her she has to be,oh my no she can't be,a vampire"ortiel said in shock and breathing fast,

"my daughter can't be,we must go now"mariam said loudly,the winxs and specialist nodded,the screen disappeared,they aren't going to school today since that,after minutes of waiting,bloom's birth parents finally arrived and also with tag alongs sky's parents,

"well if you let me your majesty,you might need to wear something more earth"stella said with a smile,the girls sighed,the queens and kings nodded,the queens were wearing blue and yellow cardi's,regular straigh jeans,long sleeve cotton white shirts and pumps,an the kings dress shirts,grey bazers and grey dress pants with black dress shoes,in a casua way,

(Bloom's pov)

I was in classes and that boy didn't come,finally it was after lunch,so I sat alone in chemistry,edward was finally talking to that girl bella,after that school was finally over,me and edward were standing next to his car,when a dark blue van was about to hit that girl edward ran in his vampire speed and stopped the car,what is he an idiot,

After seconds of shock,it was raining a bit,edward jumped to the other side and disappeared from our sight,ugh edward,we all had a pissed expression except alex who was laughing,we got on our cars and drove,well me and rose road together and went to the hospital like we think edward would be at,alex left with alice,jazz and emmet,

After minutes of driving we finally got there,I parked and got off with rose,she was really in a pissy mood,we entered the hospital and walked through almost the whole hospital until we went to our father carlisle office,edward wasn't there,"nicole and rose why are you here did anything happen"carlisle asked with a confused expression,

"edward happened,he did something in school to save a girl,in his vampy mode,we could have been exposed,just because he has something for a human"I said annoyed,I really want to crumble edward to ice cubes,carlisle nodded,"niki,I have someone to attend to wait in the hallway"carlisle said calmly,we left his office and walked with him,

We finally found edward standing by the emergency area,rose was talking harsh to him,damn she has a color full language,after minutes,carlisle came out,and rose started saying things,I saw that bella girl come out and listening and looking at us,rose glared at her,"niki and rose lets take this to my office"carlisle said softly,we just followed him,

We entered his office,and rose was saying how much of an idiot edward was,then our well esmee called carlisle because I saw and heard her voice,carlisle told us to go home with him,it's important,

We got on our cars,edward road with carlisle,after minutes of driving we finally got home,I parked and got off,we entered the house and walked up the stair cases,we finally got to the living room,where those students and four adults were,two of them had there eyes widen,but they were smiling,the blonde guy was smiling weirdly,

I looked at emmet who had a smug,I felt weird,"um well mariam and ortiel this is her nicole well bloom"esme said smiling worriedly,"you are our daughter"mariam said,"wait what is this a joke,it's not funny at all"I said confused and irritated,they lady go tup and hugged me,I was in shock,"ortiel hello good friend"carlisle said smiling from what I saw,

What the,who is this crazy old women she is not my mother,and the idiot blonde doesn't stop smiling with the rest of his friends,okay this is a joke or a nightmare,and it's kind of true blondes are dumb except rose,jasper and carlisle,I let go off this women who was smiling at me,

"carlisle how did you find her and how did she become a vampire"that man I think ortiel asked with a curious expression,"car accident,she was about to die,I had to turn her she is one of us,our family,she by some reason is different from us,she can sleep,has blood and a heart beat,she isn't frozen,her eyes,and her speed and strength"carlisle explained looking at that man,

Now the other two adults looked at me weirdly,and the other women hugged me she had brown hair and green eyes,I was shocked,jazz was trying to calm me down,I let go off this women,"yes erendor she is the perfect wife for our son sky"the brown hair women said,emmet,edward,alex and the blondes friends wanted to laugh,wait what I'm not,

"wife what,I'm only seventeen for the love of god,sorry me with a human I'm not playing romeo and juliet,I have a boyfriends alex"I said smiling fakely,the blondes expression changed,"I'm not,I'm not a only womens guy nicole"alex said annoyed,I rolled my eyes,

"look I'm very confused and I don't get any of this,marriage,and you are my really birth parents,and edward don't laugh"I said annoyed,"nicole calm down love,don't want to get to worked up or do you love"alex said smirking,I rolled my eyes,

"nicole lets sit and talk"esmee said smiling in a motherly way,I sighed a bit and sat on the grey armchair,looking at them confused,why does this happen to me,"explain one thing for me one thing,what do you want from me now after you left me,sorry to be rude but how else can I act"I said coldly,they both looked hurt,jasper was trying to calm me down,

"everyone lets leave,they need to talk"esmee said smiling,everyone left only me and my suppose parents,"okay answer me"I asked frustated,"we never left you my bloom,it was an accident you disappeared,we looked for you for years,never found you,so many years without our second daughter"the lady named mariam said with tears,

"years of my life,good you know why do you come now and ruin my life,I don't want or need that life,my life are the cullens,my mother is esmee and my father is carlisle"I said coldly but deep inside I am crying and why,

After like three hours of talking we finally talk and made well fixed our problem,I told them that I will live here with my actual family,but they said that I have to live with them during the weekends and half of vacations,but I can't get out of the arrange marriage thing since I'm the princess of a place called sparx,and I have a sister,brother in-law and a niece named nova,after talking so manythings,in three after the blonde guy finishes some school he has to marry me,

But he is going to stay here with his friend for this school year and senior year,and I have to get to know him or something,there is just so much to explain,my adoptive parents and those people talked,they all finally left,I was in my room reading a book,my life is so messed up,after hours of reading I finally fell asleep,

(Sky's pov)

I felt like she hates me or something,we drove back home,as soon as we got there,my parents left us some money even after we refused it,they finally left back home,I went straight to bed,and I like her,she maybe what she is but something is just telling me,I maybe be falling for her,love at first sight it maybe be girly like rivens says but I just like or maybe love her,I woud like if she only would get me,

(Hours later,morning)

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up,and went to my closet,I got a vintage style crotched tulle dress,dark brown tights,back leather jacket and my dark brown leather small boots with small heel,I went to the bathroom and changed,I brushed my hair and walked out the bathroom,I fixed my bed and got my black leather satchel handbag,I walked out my room and down the stair case,which are a lot of stair steps,

I walked out the house and got on my car,I drove to school,after a few minutes I finally got to school,I parked next to my siblings,I left my stuff there since there is a field trip,to some where,I saw 'them',I started waking to my bus well the one im going on,that sky dude ran up to me,but I just walked away to my bus with my siblings,he just walked back to go on the other bus,with that bella girl and her friends,

Everyone got on and drove to that place,well a plant sort off warehouse,those place for like plants,we all got off the bus,they also got off there bus,we started waking in,edward was walking next to me until he started walking well trying to walk next to bella,I walked alone well with some girl I don't know,someone grabbed my hand,that sky dude and he took me out of the plantation warehouse,I looked at him angry,I was about to say something when he placed his lips on mines,he started to kiss me,his eyes were closed,

I closed mine and for some reason i responded to his kiss,I placed my hands pressed against his chest,while his hands were on my back,holding me closer to him,why am I responding to his kiss,his lips are soft,his kiss was just so wel I can't explain,gentle but very passionate,I was kissing him gently because of what I am,I can't expain what I feel with this kiss,I broke the kiss and left out of his sight back with the others,I feel so confused,

I started to wak with jasper and alice,since emmet and rose aren't in the same grade as us,edward was still talking to that girl but then walked away from her since her friend started to talk to her,he looked in pain,after the teacher showing us,we started walking back to our bus,and they to there's I couldn't look at him,bella came walking to edward,"why don't just save all this regret of saving me"bella said annoyed or frustated,"I don't regret saving you,we just can't be friends"edward said back angry,

"are you riding with us"alice asked smiling,"no she is not she is just leaving"edward replied softly,bella left angry,I got in with edward,alice and jazz,everyone got in,we went back to school,we got and entered school,sky was trying to tak to me but I just kept ignoring him,I walked to my locker,I got my book and left to class,after a well the classes left I had,I went to my locker and left the book back in,

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to them,I looked up at that sky guy,"can we talk"sky asked smiling nervously,"can I shred you,if I can then yes prince sky,of course your majesty"I said sarcasticaly and smirking,he sighed and gave me a pleading look,I rolled my eyes and sighed,I started walking out the school with him behind me,I entered my car and signaled him to enter,

He entered,and sat in the passangers seast,"have they ever told you never to trust a vampire,well if they never did now don't"I said quickly and drove out off the school quicky,he was shocked at first,I drove back home,and got off my car and got my keys,I put them in my jacket,he got out off my car,I grabbed his hand and took him to the forest in my vampire speed,poor him,like I actually care,

I got to a spot far enough edward wouldn't hear,"okay talk now,your majesty"I said sarcastically,he rolled his eyes,"okay we first why do you hate me,you respond to my kiss in the same way I did"sky said with a small smile,"it was in the moment sky,I would kiss your friend brandon if he did,it didn't mean anything to me,you're human I'm a vampire"I said irrtated,he cupped my cheeks and kissed me again,damn it,

I again responded to his kiss,my pressed my hands against his chest,his hands move to my back,wait what am I doing,I know I said that he allures me but wait,I can't like him,but then again I do,ugh I hate myself,I moved my hands to his neck,hugging his neck,someone cleared there throat,we broke the kiss and saw emmet smirking at us,sky blushed a bit,I just kept looking away,"oh niki I so own you now,and in the woods,you and your boyfriend no wait your future husband,I will get a joke out of that"emmet said smirking,

"wait he is not my boyfriend"I responded annoyed,"no I'm your fiance to say"sky said softly,"jasper is so knowing"emmet said before disappearing,damn it,I turned to face sky looking to where emmet left to,my boyfriend,good enough,his kisses are like magic to me,"so the kiss didn't meant anything,you feel the same way you know it"sky said smiling and looking at me,"um no"I said softly,"look bloom or nicole,I like you well I'm falling for you,would you be my girlfriend"sky asked smiling nervous,

I want to try,I like him and falling for him too,his kisses are just amazing,"sky,um yes"I said smiling a little,he smiled in a happy way,and kissed me again,of course I responded,after two minutes we broke the kiss,"so um I want to know about you more,what you are"sky said softly while holding my hand,

"well um I am differen't in speed and strength faster and stronger,I have an ability,I am seventeen and by my guess you are eight teen,my sibling turn in different ways"I replied smiling,after anhour we walked a bit around the woods,talking with my fiance or boyfriend,I took him with my vampire speed to my house,we walked the drive way and walked up the steps,

I opened the door,he entered behind me,we entered and walked up the stairs to the third floor,they were all there with smirking except rose,esme and carlisle who were smiling,"new boyfriend"jasper said smirking,i looked away,"jasper lets not I got a better one,kissing in the woods"edward said smirking,I glared at him,he rolled his eyss,"boys stop,our little sister has a boyfriend nothing out of normal"rosalie said smiling,

"well sky welcome to the our house"carlisle said smiling,he had his arms around esme,sky smiled and nodded,"um I'm going to show him around"I said smiling a little nervous,"no kissing in your room niki I have an eye on you"emmet said smirking,I glared at him,sky turned a bit red,emmet just laughed,jasper joined,"well go show him niki"alice said smiling,"welcome to our house since you are no like part of the family"esmee said smiling in a motherly way,

I kept smiling a bit nervous,I walked away with him to show him around,"they such a cute couple"I heard alice say,I rolled my eyes,after showing him the house,i took him back to his house,I drove to his house and parked infront,I got the keys and got out,he got out started walking to his house,he grabbed my hand and we walked in his house since he has a key,I entered behind him,

All his friends weren't there,he gave me a small kiss and said goodnight,I left his house and drove back home,I really like him a lot,or am falling in love with him,I got home and parked in the drive way,I got my handbag and keys and got out of my car,I walked back in the house and went to my room,I took off my boots,and jacket and laid on my bed and got my book,I started reading but I decided I wanted to get some sleep,I don't have to but I just do it to relax,

(Sky's pov)

She is my girlfriend and likes me,I'm bursting in happiness,I love her a lot,when I kiss her it feels like magic,he soft cod lips but I don't care I just love her,I aid in my bed and finally fell asleep dreaming about my goddess,since that is what she is to me,her siky red hair,snow white marble like skin,electric blue eyes,beautiful smile,just ver beautiful,my future wife and my future queen who will rule at my side,

**Okay well this is like the movie of twilight to this is the first part of the movie,the next chapter is the whole last part of the movie with bella and edward,but this story is about bloom and now sky,I hope you like it,please review : ),oh and read new beginning,the next chapter in that story is that stefan is compelled by klaus ike season three,and they go to make new hybrids and they take elizabeth since she is also a doppel ganger,just please review and wait,that just a sneak preview, ; )**


	5. TWILIGHT PART TWO

(Bloom's pov)

I feel in a cheery mood, maybe it's him who is making me happy, I got up and fixed my bed, I finished and went to my closet, I got out a brown vintage style jacket, dark demin straight leg jean, cream tank top with black lace overlay, and black leather pumps, I went to the bathroom and changed, and brushed my hair and left it wavy except I styled it over my right shoulder,

I walked out my bathroom and grabbed my handbag and left my room, I walked down the stairs and walked out the house, they all already left, so it's my turn to lock the house, I got on my car and drove to school, after minutes I finally got to school, I parked next to my sibling's, Alex was already here, he kept smirking at me, I rolled my eyes, I got out and still Alex was smirking,

Edward kept looking at Bella and her group of friends," talk to her or are you just keep being a jerk to her,eddie"I said smirking," don't you have someone in the woods to kiss" Edward replied smirking," at least I'm not over a hundred and who knows gay and a virgin" I whispered smirking,

He glared at me, I just kept smirking, I standed next to Emmet," so are you still" Emmet asked smirking, I looked at Emmet with a look," I am but I'm not over a hundred and still one" I replied annoyed, Emmet smirked, rose glared at him," you are so whipped Emmet, or monkey man" I said smirking, Emmet chuckled and sighed," so you are the one at five in the morning dancing, really but it's funny" jasper said smirking," I'm usually peppy Jazz" I replied smirking,

Emmet and jasper started imitating my dance moves, I was laughing a bit with Alice,Alex,Rose and Edward," okay stop it's weird" I said laughing a bit, they stopped and just laughed," you two are perfect cheerleaders, go pep" I said laughing still but not so much," we should go to class now" Rose said smiling a little, we walked into the school, Alex walked with me to my locker since his was next to mines, my phone went off,Scott,but I didn't answer it, I sended him a text that I am in class, I know a lie but I'm going to class," your little wolf called right" Alex asked smirking,

I rolled my eyes," no he is not just my friend Alex, he maybe well, cute and just something but he is only a friend" I said annoyed," because of him coming right here with his buddies or just because you are interest in something to sink your teeth in" Alex whispered smirking," no I'm not doing that, I feel something for him, Scott is a friend" I whispered with a small glare," well either ways niki,our force of nature is to be enemies with them, and the shape shifting wolfs of here" Alex whispered with a look," but Scott knows what I am and understands Alex, he doesn't care much, like us there is another kind of us" I whispered annoyed,

"well your choice, either ways Aro's son Leonardo,(let's say Aro has a son, he turned him because he found him almost dead over seven hundred years ago, and since he had a son which died years after supposedly Aro died, so he felt pity for the young man, he is around eighteen with red eyes, dirty blonde hair, pale and well build, and very beautiful,Aro's adoptive son named Leonardo),and believe me he has a huge thing for you" Alex whispered smirking," but I don't at all so forget it" I whispered annoyed,

Alex rolled his eyes and left to class, he is so annoying at times, I grabbed my books and left to class, Sky was barely entering school with his buddies, I entered class, finally after some classes, sky wasn't in any of them well except three but he sat with his friend Brandon and Riven,I sat with Alice or Jazz, good thing it was lunch time, I sat with my sibling's, Edward just kept looking at Bella talk, sky and his friends were sitting with them talking, he smiled at me, I smiled back at him quickly,

"She isn't like us, she is our danger get over her" Rose whispered annoyed," it's my problem rose" Edward whispered angry," it's not okay she is a danger to us, she is just a careless human" Rose whispered with a glared, she looked angry, Edward glared at rose and softly slammed the table with his fist, I grabbed his hand and gave him a glare, he rolled his eyes," calm down okay, if you wish to talk to her go, there she is Edward and stop being such well just go, or I will make you" I whispered annoyed, he sighed and got up and left the table to talk to Isabella,

Edward went up to her and started talking to her, after lunch, we were in biology, Sky sat next to me, he kept smiling at me, I was too, his hand was on top of mines, class began and Edward and Bella were talking, me and sky talked during most of the whole class, we aren't going to make our relationship public here in school until during these days, he is just so sweet, after class, I went to my locker, sky came with me while talking,

"So I have a niece named nova, life can be weird" I said softly but smiling a bit," I know, I wasn't so happy about being engaged to someone I never saw but now I am" Sky said smiling lovingly," haven't you ever dated at all" I asked smiling a little," no I haven't I just don't know why, I even had a girl that was obsessed with me her name was Diaspor but I didn't have any interest in her, and you" Sky asked smiling nervously,

"Um well dated yes but only like once or twice but it was only for like a few weeks, I got tired of him, annoying in many ways, I have met lots of beautiful guys like what I am, but I haven't got any interest in them yet" I said softly, he pulled me into a room, a empty class room,

"you better not, I love you" Sky said softly," I'm not prince sky, I love you too" I said softly, he smiled and placed his lips on mines, our kiss was gentle but passionate, I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me, we broke the kiss and walked out of that class room, we got our other books for our next class, luckily we had it together,

After school was over, I grabbed my handbag and left, Sky was standing with his friends next to there car, Alex came up to me," want to do a little hunting, your eyes are getting darker" Alex said smirking," I thought human is your meal type, but I'm so in" I said smirking,

"Meet you later Niki,I'm going with Emmet and jasper" Alex said smirking, I nodded, Sky and two of his friends came up to me, I should really call Scott later,"hey Bl…,Nicole "Sky said smiling, I smiled at him," Nicole I was wondering if you wanted as our first date to go to a beach la push" Sky asked smiling nervously, he was scratching his forehead, he is just so cute, but I'm not able to go there wolf territory, and the whole treaty, except one of them that is my friend Jacob he thinks I'm human, and knows I'm adopted I will tell him when time comes, his friends were smiling,

"I guess you are Helia and you are Brandon, well um I don't know I will call you if I can" I said smiling a little, he nodded and smiled but looked disapointed,"I will see if I can I'm friends with one of the owner of there Jacob, but I'm not so liked by the wolfs, I will explain later" I said smiling at him with loving expression, his friends left smirking, boys are so weird," then come to the house we are living in, meet my friends Bloom" Sky said smiling in a charming way," Bloom it's weird when they call me that, but okay Sky" I said smiling, he smugged,I saw his friend leaving in there car,

We got on my car, I let him drive my car, he can actually drive, he drove to his house, well I'm not going hunting, he parked in front of his house, I got off before him, he got out and gave me my keys, I only grabbed my phone out of my car, I locked it and walked up the porch steps,(it's similar to Bella's but except a cream color and little more new),he grabbed my hand and holded it with his, he unlocked the door and we entered, his friends were in the living room talking, this feels well I will feel out of place,

I walked with him, act like you own the world, sometimes I'm shallow, They all looked at us, I smirked a bit, Brandon looked drooling a bit, well every times he does,weird,I smiled a bit, Emmet would be laughing,"um hi I'm Stella, this is aisha,Musa,Tecna and Flora" Stella said smiling,

"by the way cute outfit" Stella said smiling in an excited way, now she reminds me of alice,"hey I'm Riven the best of all fighters and bad boy, call me if it doesn't work out"Riven said smirking, Sky glared at him, even a girl with dark black/blue hair color and pale skin, and Asian appearance," bad boy, you know I have met lots of boys like that, great kisser's but have a temper problem, and you are not on that list riben,no wait Riven"I replied smirking, he rolled his eyes,

"Sorry about him I'm Nabu,that's Helia,Timmy and Brandon which you know"Nabu said smiling, I smiled a bit, sometimes I'm so much like rose in the way I act," so um did you have better boyfriends than Sky, or was it a bet to date him between your family, or did you actual parents king Ortiel and queen Miriam force you" Stella asked smiling, Sky rolled his eyes," no I was not forced or in a bet, my choice, and my last boyfriend was just well arrogant football player, hot but arrogant kills it" I said smirking,

Sky didn't look so happy a bit jealous, humans are just like this, after I talked to his friends which I think there okay, hour passed,rightnow I'm in Sky's room, we were talking about well mines and his life, very different of course, it was already eleven in the night from what I saw in my phone, but I'm spending the night here in his room but we are not doing anything, I was laying next to him, he had his arms around my waist, I fell asleep in his arm's,

(6 Hours later, still bloom's pov)

I awoke it looked early, I looked up at sky who was asleep he looks so cute, he was smiling, I softly passed my finger tips on his lips, I got my phone which was on his night stand,6:02a.m,I should get going out of here, I got up gently not to awake him, I walked to his window and opened it and jumped out, I landed on the soft touching grass, I ran to my car, I got on it and drove home, after minutes of driving, I parked on the driveway, and walked to the woods part, I jumped up and landed on the edge of my French doors, it's like Edwards but my room is a bit bigger, I entered and went to my closet,

I took out black leather jacket, white plain tank top, black skinny jeans and white leather pumps, I got the rest of my under clothes and went to the bathroom, I changed and brushed my hair, I walked out and got my phone and car keys, since my purse is in my car, I walked out and walked to the living room, Edward was there, Edward rolled his eyes," stop being such a downer, I'm going to la push" I said smirking,"Niki you know we can't and I forbid you not to" Edward said with a small glare,

I chuckled and sighed," first big bro you don't forbid me, and second I'm going with big bad wolf scott,werewolve compare that to wolves, so see you and don't pout Edwina" I said smirking, I turned around and walked down the stairs and went to the first floor, since the door is transparent,(okay well I want to say I'm including some of teen wolf characters but they are minor in the story, like a three crossover),Looky looky the alpha big bad Derek hale, I smirked and opened the door,"hey,so Scott, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to the alpha" I said smirking,

"ya about that sweetheart he is a little busy but I want to talk a bit" Derek replied smirking," well I needed a wolf to go to la push something about no leeches there, my car or yours" I asked smirking," mines niki"Derek replied smirking, I nodded and walked out the door and the steps, he had a black mustang, I got on the passengers' seat, he got on and put his sunglass on trying to keep the bad boy look, he drove to la push, from what I saw Sky and Bella's friends were there even them,

Derek parked next to a blue van, he stepped out first and then me, all eyes on us,oops my bad, but I like attention, I'm shallow but rose is too, Sam and his little tiny pack came up to me," you know the treaty" Sam said coldly,"ooh ya I do but I have a little pass this big guy or I mean actual wolf not a exploding puppy, show him a bit Derek please" I whispered smirking, I turned a bit to cover Derek, his eyes turn red and teeth came out with claws,

Sams and his little pack eyes widen, they fake smiled and nodded, I smirked at them, they left from our sight," go wolfie talk before I get irritated" I said annoyed and looking around, I saw sky surfing, I smiled at that, his friends well most except Timmy and Helia who were talking to Bella and Sky's friends," well I just came for a visit, I don't know just for well just niki"Derek said smirking, I rolled my eyes," Derek there must be a tiny reason why you came instead of Scott" I said smirking,

"you know a little visit, well since I see you are busy, I will see you later bye Nicole" Derek said smirking and left in his black mustang, I sighed and walked to say hi to sky's friends,"hey you must be Nicole, why didn't your brother come, Bella invited him but he said he couldn't" Bella's friend with glass the girl, her name I just can't remember,"oh um he was busy much, with my father he is helping him out" I said with a smug,

"Oh well hi I'm Bella" Bella said with a small smile, I nodded and smiled, Sky and Brandon came walking this way, he entered the van, and I guess went to go change, Jacob and his friends showed up,"hey chica loca"Jacob said chuckling and hugged me, I chuckled while hugging him,"hey Jake, haven't seen you in weeks" I said smiling and letting go of him," you guys know eachother"bella asked curious," more like dating"Embry said smirking,

Jacob rolled his eyes," we are and were friends, maybe we looked like it but we didn't, except she was my first kiss" Jacob said blushing," we so own you, but I see what you saw and still see" Paul said smirking, I rolled my eyes, Sky finally came out with a light blue dress shirt, dark color jeans, a black jacket, he looked hot, I started walking on the beach, he was running behind me,

He finally catched up to me, he put his arms around my waist ad twirled me a bit, I giggled, he put me down and started to kiss me, we broke the kiss and kept walking around the beach, his with arms around me," so that guy was your first kiss" Sky asked smirking," I was like twelve, it was innocent, a small kiss" I said smiling," text Brandon, lets go to my house or something" I said smiling, he looked confused, in a second I was running in my vampire speed to my house, poor Sky, after a few minutes well not much I finally came home, with Sky breathing quickly,

"remind me to bring something to breathe next time, especially with a vampire fiancé" Sky said gasping for breathe, I chuckled and entered the house holding his hand, well I carried him on my back when I was running in my vampire speed, I know weird but it was funny, we walked up the stairs to the living room, Edward and Emmet were here smirking, I glared at them, Sky was blushing a bit, while still breathing for air,

"Niki you know you aren't suppose to go to that beach, with the mutts" Emmet said with a look and his arms crossed," two words,Derek,Jake"I said annoyed,"Niki you know you aren't suppose to, that Derek dude is a werewolf" Edward said in a fatherly tone," so Scott is and I'm still friend with him, Derek is just a doosh,so why don't you go hunting for bunnies Edward, and you Emmet go for you little care bears" I said frustrated grabbed Sky's hand and left upstairs to the third floor, I went to my room with him,

He sat on my bed,"werewolfs, and what are mutts" Sky asked me curious," children of the moon, full moon, nights Sky, the mutts are shapeshifters, not werewolves, just exploding humans that turn into wolfs" I replied smiling at him," What do you want to do" I asked him smiling,"um well lets talk about well more about us" Sky said with a smug, I sat on my bed,

(Hours later)

We talked well about what we like and hate, since Sky had to go home, we went to his house, he was in his room doing his homework with his friends they go to a school well went but still do work, of a school named redfountain,I was with Flora and Musa,they were showing me how to use my magic or something, my dragon fire, or something, I managed to use it, very well, Flora told me maybe since my magic was already well developed, I just never used it, it was very strong,

Weirdly I can use my powers quickly and it's strong, stronger than theres,and I can even hover, and fly without transformation like they say with out wearing that weird thing and wings, but at least I can hover, they were doing there homework, I just watched and reading one of there books,

After that I was with Sky in his room, laying on his be next to him, we both fell asleep, my head was pressed against his chest and my arms around his waist, he arms were just around me,

(Next day, morning)

(Bloom's pov)

I wokeup,and Sky was still asleep, I looked at the time in his clock, I gently placed my lips on his, he responded and chuckled while kissing me, I broke the kiss and sat up, he was just laying on his bed looking at me," you better hurry it's almost school time your majesty, and I don't think you want to miss that" I said smirking," well my princess you have to go to school as well so you better hurry" Sky replied in a teasing way but smiling,

He sat up next to me,"nope I am not going to school, see there is sun, if you see I don't well burn or sparkle, I know weird but my family does so we make up the story of all of us going camping or hiking for the day when it gets sunny" I replied smiling,"oh well that sucks but I guess I'm seeing you later princess" Sky said lovingly and pecked my lips, I giggled a bit,

I standed up and jumped out his window but first gave him another kiss well he kissed me, I ran into the woods and ran back home, after a few minutes I made it back home, I jumped inside my room, since my French doors where open,

I went to my closet and took out a long sleeve soft pink dress with floral soft pink lace, black stockings, black leather booties, and a black leather jacket, I went to the my bathroom and changed into my clothes and brushed my wavy hair, I walked out my bathroom and out my room, no one is home, Carlisle in the hospital, esmee with Carlisle, than the rest hunting, Edward still spying on Bella,

Maybe I will go to Seattle or Port Angeles, I grabbed my car keys and handbag, and left the house, and I got on my car and drove to Port Angeles,

(Sky's pov)

This class is so boring, she isn't here so I just feel lonely, after that class, I went to my second one, and still lonely, so I sat with Brandon before Stella did, Brandon looked at me with an eyebrow raised," family thing, the sun they can't be in it because they would see there difference but she doesn't only her family but she has too" I whispered with small smile, he nodded, the class started,

(Hours later)

Finally school was over and the girls are making us well the guys except me but I'm just going with them,Nikki may be hunting or something so I'm just going with the guys to Port Angeles,we got on the our car and drove there, after the long drive well not so long, we got off the car and started walking, the girls well Stella dragged the guys to a boutique, I just followed, and entered with them, the girls had lots of dresses in there small arms, they are strong for girls,

They tried dress after dress well Stella, Flora was done as well as Tecna, Musa and Aisha, Stella just kept trying dress after dress, we were all getting hungry and bored, from the windows shop I saw Edward Cullen walking pass and Nicole behind him, Brandon pointed Nicole for me, I got up and ran out the boutique, they weren't there anymore but from the ally I heard a voice close to were I am, I ran in there,

I when I was walking deeper in the small dark ally, something or someone pinned me to the wall,Bloom,"what the just forget it, what are you doing here Sky, are you following me"shh said with a annoyance in her tone, she let go off me,damn she is strong if not she hurted my shoulder and back," I was with the guys and girls and I saw you following your brother, I'm sorry I wasn't following you" I said with a nervous smile,

She just chuckled wait why is she laughing," It's fine but really never go here alone you never know what is lurking in these dark places, you never know a vampire, a single bite in your vein that is the one that makes blood flood through your whole body and you are dead Sky, plus if not a vampire it could have been a child of the moon those will just shred you to chunks, now come with me before I drain you myself" Bloom said smirking in a mischievous way that made my spine shiver,

I felt scared for a second, she chuckled again and pecked my lips, god they are like heaven," I'm kidding I would never do that, you mean to much to me, now come on before I have to carry you out of here, never know what is lurking" she said softly and with a smug, I sighed in relief, she grabbed my hand and took me out of this place which is just creepy,

(Bloom's pov)

IT was already night hours already passed Sky stayed here with me in Port Angeles,I took him to a restaurant named Mimi's I know weird name, we sat in a table next to a window, it was pretty quiet, until my brother came in with Bella, good work Houston," your brother has something for Bella" sky asked looking at me with a smirk," well I figured out something he isn't gay but it maybe a cover, I don't know right Eddie" I said softly and smirking,

I saw Eddie look angry, I just chuckled, we finished and I drove to my his house, I parked infront got off with him,he got off too,we walked up the porch steps and walked throught the threshold,when he unlocked the door,he closed the door and grabbed my hand,we went to his room,he closed the door,I laid in his bed and pulled up the sheets grabbing his hand to come lay on the bed with me,he placed his arms around me while snuggled close to him,we finally fell asleep,

(Hours later,morning)

(Sky's pov)

I wokeup nad felt a something not so cold like the other vampires but still cool,but not that I could freeze,but still it was like human tempture but a more colder than a normal human,it was snuggled close to me,my fire vampire goddess,I felt her move why can't we stay here forever,she opened her beautiful they were darker now,like a dark electric blue,well a lapis lazuli stone color,but still beautiful,

School in may is over,next year senior year and after that I finish redfountain and we will get married,and I hope she will turn me,that is one of the comprise I want to make with her and marrying me,I just wait to know her's,she sat up and looked at me,"I should get going,I will meet you at school Sky"Bloom saidsoftly but smiling,I sighed and nodded,she just chuckled and jumped out my window,I got up and fixed my bed and went to the bathroom,I undressed and took a shower,

(Bloom's pov)

I got on my car and drove home, after driving I parked in my parking spot, Edward's little Volvo was parked there his precious baby, I found a pack of sticky notes and a pen in my car, I got off my car and started writing things about Edward some made up and some I wasn't sure they were true but he would get pissed I messed with his Volvo, but Emmet so owes me, I wrote from Emmett, poor him,

I walked to the side of the house and jumped up to my room, I entered and went to my closet, I took out a dark purple wool trench coat that went to my knees, white skinny jeans with zippers at the bottom on the sides, a white cotton camisole with a lace trim, a dark purple cotton cardi sweater with small buttons and a deep v-neckband my short classic ugg boots, I went to my bathroom and changed into my clothes, I brushed my hair and left it down, with my bangs pinned to the back off my head,

I finished and put my clothes in the laundry bin but either ways Alice is going to burn it, I walked out my bathroom and room and went down stairs, I saw Edward he looked worried, I just ignored him and walked out the house to my car, when he comes to see his car he is going to be furious, I got on my car and drove to school, I finally to school and parked to next to rose who was already here with the others except Edward,

Alice looked worried," Bella knows what we are" Alice said looking at me with a worried look, I nodded," how about I make her forget about it, easy as said Alice, if it's a danger I can" I replied with a smirk,"Niki is right she should,she is just a human"Rosalie said standing next to me with her arms crossed,"so niki's fiance is human"alice spat at rosalie with a glare,pixie has anger problems,

"I'm on this one she is a danger to us all"Jasper and Emmet said on the same time standing next to me with a look,I smirked and walked to bella,alex was just laughing his head off,bella was looking around,I walked to her when I was stopped by derek,what is he doing here,"we need to talk"derek said grasping my arm harshly,I smirked and leaned into his ear,I moved my free arm and put it were his ribs are,"do that again and you will see every part of your body broken"I whispered while crushing his ribs well not all but like three must have broken,he winced and grunted a bit,

I let go off him at the same time he lets go off my arms, I had a smug on my face seeing him in pain, but he was healing fairly quickly," never do that again Derek I warn you, this time was a few bones next time your whole body sweetheart" I said softly but with a dangerous smirk that said evil all over my face, I walked away to Bella who was with Sky and his friend and her's,

Alex was laughing even more but ran in human pace to catch up to me, Derek was still healing," that was something little newborn" Alex said laughing a bit," you want to be next Alex, I got no problem turning you to ice cubes myself" I replied with a smirk, he just chuckled, I saw Bella walking away from them a bit, so I went up to her," are you looking for Edward he isn't here yet" I said with a small smile, they were all well them watching me closely,

She looked up to me confused but nodded,"um is he coming I am looking for him, to talk about something" Bella replied softly looking a bit shy, loosen up will you but you are perfect for Edward both born for eachother,"well about what Bella because if I think you are talking about what I think you are it isn't safe for you in any way, ignore what you know it isn't your business at all, go and play clumsy teenager, and believe me I personally think it isn't safe for you or anyone so just go back to your friends and ignore, even if you think about it, it isn't safe for you" I whispered with a small smile but a hard look,

I saw Edward coming this way, he looked serious, and I just smirked and turned around and walk back to my family,

(Hours after)

School finished and Edward never came back to school neither did Bella, I got on my car and drove home, Sky was with his friends and I just wanted time alone, I drove home and got off my car, I walked up the steps and entered the house, I just went to the garage, I entered and went to get my crossbow, one of my favorite sports, I got my bag with silver arrows, I put on my black leather gloves and walked out the garage back door, I ran into the woods,

I started listening to something I think guys frightening and two girls It sounded like flora and Musa,I kept following the voices,I stopped close to where the voices came from maybe a few feet away not so far,I looked threough my camera in my crossbow,Sky sparing with brandon,I chuckled to myself,and aimed at Sky's transparent blue sword,I pulled the triger and shot the arrow at Sky's sword,I walked a bit closer just to be able to get a better view,they looked confused,

(Sky's pov)

What was that,a silver arrow what are they trying to kill a wolf or deer,I heard someone coming this way,then a boy dark brown curly hair,olive tone skin,okay in build,wearing a a dark blue longsleeve shirt,dark color jeans,he looked okay from stella's dream like state than I guess he is okay,"are you lost"Musa asked in a concerned way,"UM ya I was just walking I'm scott Mccall"The boy said in a friendly way,

I heard more noises like breaking branches,"looky looky we got the big bad wolf,little red hiding hood is hunting so what brings you here,I thought alpha was enough for now"Alex said with a smirk,is this guy that annoying I hate him,I can only stand him because of nikole or bloom but that's why,and because he could drink me dry in a blink,"Derek is here for what!"scott shrieked but not so loud like stella does,

"Maybe to watch his pack you know scotty since you are the guard dog"Alex said with a fake smile,"first thing I'm not he has his own pack,leech why don't you go and sink your teeth in a deer"scott back with anger,I heard some thing well two things coming this way because the noise of breaking branches,they were not so loud but you could hear them close,jasper appeared with a glare at alex,

"What can I say I love a little fight with the big bad wolf"alex said with a smug,Another arrow was shot but at alex direction but he caught it in his hand,"you know it won't kill me"alex said with a smirk of victory,"but it will hurt is it goes through your body,and you shatter like ice cubes"someone said behind emmet,that voice belongs to my bloom,she stepped out with something like a bow but I have never seen,

She walked to the tree my sword was pinned against,she pulled out the silver arrow and the sword fell on the floor,she turned to look at alex,"first thing I'm not the red riding hood,and by the way alex sorry if I missed,maybe next time,I have nothing against killing you"Bloom said with a smirk,well I know one thing not to mess with her ever if I want to stay alive,

"A hi scott how are you would work niki"scott said with a annoyed expression,"um maybe or maybe not scott,also a silver arrow but I guess option one works,hi scott how have you been and blah blah,I'm kidding"Bloom said smiling in a mischieves,scott walked up to her and hugged her,she hugged him back,which made me clench my fist,emmet cleared his throat,"oh niki bfs is looking jealous!"Emmet in a singing way,

(Next day)

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up from my sleep because Sky kept moving a bit maybe the coldness of me, he stayed at my house this time good thing Edward has clothes or if not Emmet that will likely fit him better instead of Edward, since Edward is not as muscular as Sky, I got up and went to my closet, Sky is very asleep so he won't see me change, I got black skinny jeans, white camisole, a black blazer with cuffed sleeves, black pumps and a dark brown trench coat,

I changed into my clothes in my room, sky is very asleep, I walked out my room and went to Emmet's room, I got a black leather jacket, a light blue muscle long sleeve shirt with a

V-neck, dark demin jeans, and walked out Emmet's and Rosalie's room, oh well, I walked back to my room and closed the door, and entered my bathroom, I placed the clothes on top of the vanity, I walked out the room and went to wakeup sky,

I nudged him softly, he finally woke up, he just chuckled and got up,"um can we go back to my place to change and shower" sky said looking at his clothes," don't worry, I got some of Emmet's clothes which I think will fit you, don't worry, and you can take a shower in my bathroom its still early so just go" I said softly with a smile, he nodded and gave me a kiss in my forehead,

After a few minutes of waiting he was ready, he looked hot, I got my handbag and we walked out my room, no one was home they must of left already, we walked out the house into my car, I let Sky drive, finally we got to the school, everyone kept looking at our car, Sky parked in the middle, I got off with Sky and held his hand like I care if anyone looks at us,which a lot stared,"I don't feel so great with them looking at us niki"Sky whispered softly,

"You are my almost formal in months fiance if it is that you aren't but who cares sky"I whispered back with a loving smile,I kissed his cheek and walked inside the school,but at the peak of my eye I saw edward getting of with bella the human,we entered the school and went to our lockers,I got my book and went to class with him behind me,

(hours later,after school)

I got on my car and drove home,when I got there scott was standing infront of the front door,I got out and smiled,he smiled in a friendly way,"so whats wrong scott"I asked with a smile,"um derek and his new pack are town,it's a danger to town,niki"scott replied with a worried expression,

I had a shocked and confused expression," don't worry he isn't a problem for us or anyone it just him and his puppies, so who are they" I asked with a smirk,"erica, Isaac, and Boyd" Scott replied with a small worried expression,

I nodded and smiled," want to take a walk lots of talking we have to do I haven't seen you in years and why are you here" I asked with a small smile, he walked down the cement steps and we started walking to the woods, he was quiet for certain minutes, I chuckled and kept walking, and again I saw them fighting must be for there school, I sat on a broken tree that was on the ground," so are you going to tell me Scott" I asked with my eyebrow raised,

"Well I came here as a transfer student, I was the co captain of lacross,my mom is a nurse,Dereks uncle was the killing alpha, now he is, my friend stiles is here also tranfered,my ex moved away, and we are staying at a house with a man one of stiles father ex friends he is a sheriff here, Sheriff Swan, I'm here and well have nothing to do, I find out you are dating and Alex told me everything so ya that's about all" Scott said with a small sigh and smile,

"well you are my friend and we always will be, we knew each other since little kids, until you moved here, my ex family comes from a generation of werewolf hunters, so how did you turn, I know you told me a while ago and we are still friends but how" Scott said with a smile,

"so you and a hunter wow never saw that one coming but come on you still have me and your friend stiles, what do want to do, I got tons of things to do, we can talk later Scott" I said with a smug, Scott looked at me confused but chuckled," how about you teach me some of what jasper has taught you, you know to safe my behind from Derek and his pack" Scott replied with a smirk, I nodded and bit my lip, we weren't so close to them, and it was a great spot where we are,

"Okay Scott take your spot good thing you heal if not you would be dead" I said with a big grin on my face,

(Sky's pov)

I managed to dodge Rivens attack and pin him on the ground,"I won,Riven so who is the big man on campus"I said laughing,riven pushed me to the side,"well your little girlfriend isn't here to save your behind"Riven replied with a big smirk on his face,

Ugh he always thinks he is better than all of us,but since he and Musa dating he has a better mood,brandon,Timmy,Helia and Nabu just watched,while girls where in there enchantix practicing there magic,which this place is great for practicing and just a few minutes of walking I could go see niki,Riven and I stopped when we heard a big bang,like something hit the ground,

Then again the noise happen again,the girls flew there before we even tried to stop them,

(Stella's pov)

We flew to were we heard the noise and I really need to go shopping and a Mani Pedi, we landed on the ground now closer to the noise, hearing some laughing and growling, I was scared to walk closer because vampires live here, Sky's girlfriend is really nice and she is like our friend, since we barely know her but she likes shopping so she is my friend, and then best friend after shopping,

I was being pushed by Musa,I kept glaring at her but she ignored me, until we saw Bloom or Nicole like fighting with the cutie from yesterday laughing and giggling, I saw in a blink she had him pinned but he rolled them over so he was on top of her, she pushed him to the side and got up, weirdly her eyes were like a light electric blue between white now, but before yesterday they were a dark color of electric blue, but I have seen and asked her why, she told me when she is ready for attack or feeding her eyes go between the colors they are right now,

And when she doesn't feed they go into a dark sort of lapis blue, a color of stone, and when she feeds they go a light electric blue, the cutie Scott pushed her to the ground and was on top of her, she just laughed, they look like they have some sorts of sparks, he rolled of her and laughed, They standedup and looked at us,

(Bloom's pov)

Okay that looked wrong, the girls who are sky's friends were standing here with a smirk, I grabbed Scott by the arm and threw him on the ground, not so hard but not soft," never keep your guard down Scott" I said with smug, he grunted and groaned but got up seconds after, I smirked and laughed a bit, he was smiling at the girls which they all blushed," claws out Scott, less flirting more practicing" I said with a,' I'm serious stop flirting look', he sighed and smirked,

I grabbed him and managed to grab him from the arm and throw him to the tree," Guard up believe me jasper was harder with me Scott" I said with my left hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile," got it, I start now" Scott said grunting with a bit pain because my right hand was on his other arm crushing it lightly, I let go of him, he fell on the ground in his knees breathing heavy, but smiling,

I just chuckled and sighed, they just kept watching well the girls, Sky or his other friends weren't here thank you,when I was looking at them,scott jumped on me and pinned me to the ground,crushing my left arm,I winced a bit but he was good,"you said keep your guard up,and you didn't I took my advantage"scott said with a smug,I sighed and laughed a bit,he moved his hand from my arm,I felt my bones healing,

I got up and helped him up,"well how about I see you tomorrow,since there is two days off"scott said with a smile,"um sure tomorrow I would love to meet your friends stiles,I guess I will go to the swan house tomorrow,Sunday there is a family thing"I replied with a friendly smile,he nodded and smiled,he started walking into the forest,I turned around to see my dear boyfriend,

With a sword well one of them had a weapon,I was holding my laughter,"What are you doing here"I asked with smirk,"same question for you"Riven responded with a look,"well this is cullen land so the questions are asked by me,so you answer"I said with a hard look but smirking at Riven,he turned red and looked away,"well if that's all then bye Sky,I guess see you later"I said with a smug,

"hey no wait stay watch us"Helia said with a smile,I smiled a bit and just standed at the side with the girls in there fairy thinks,sky started sparing with brandon and kept winking at me,I smiled at him,he was was winning but brandon was too,there fighting moves are a bit simple,and just boring to me,"aren't they great"stella squealed in excitement,"um sort of,I have seen better,but they aren't that bad"I replied with a small smile,

(Next day,morning)

I walked back in my room,I didn't sleep today and Sky was at his house,I went to my closet and took out a brown bandage mini skirt,a cream color camisole,a brown leather jacket,black lace tight and my dark brown combat boots,I changed into them and walked into my bathroom I put my used clothes and put them in the laundry bin,either ways alice will burn them,I got my brush and brushed my hair,I grabbed my bangs and pinned them to the back of my head,

And put on a red ruby necklace the stone was a shape of a heart it was the size of a quarter if not a bit bigger,the volturi sended it to me when carlisle sended the message about me turning,I just decided to wear it today,its very beautiful surrounded by black small diamonds,

I put on some strawberry lip-gloss and done, I walked out my room, good thing my purse is in my car, I saw Edward wasn't here only Emmet and Rose, I just walked down all the stairs and walked out the house, I got on my car and drove to swans house, weirdly Edward told me Bella's house is the one in front of the one Sky lives at, I finally got there and saw Bella cleaning here red old Chevy truck,

I parked in front of her house, I got my purse and keys and got off, I walked up to bella,"Hey Bella" I said with a friendly smile,"oh hey um"Bella replied with a smile but was a bit awkward,"hey I'm sorry about last time it's just that I love my family and I would hate if something were to happen to them" I said with a I'm sorry look, she nodded and smiled," is Edward here, he can much of a pain at times, but he is your boyfriend so one warning is he is always with a bored look, but I hope you change him" I said with a smile holding my laughter a bit,

"Well thanks so" Bella said sponging her truck,"Um I came because I'm looking for Scott and stiles" I asked with a small smile,"oh ya um they are inside, you can go in only my father is in there" Bella replied with a smile, I nodded and smiled a bit," thanks Edward is coming, I should go in" I said with a small smile, she nodded and kept scrubbing her truck, I walked up the drive way and up the porch steps,

I pressed the button next to the door and just waited, until a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes seemed in his fourties,by my guess Bella's father ,He had a small smile,"hi are you one of bella's friends" asked with his eyebrow raised,I just smiled,"yes,I'm nicole cullen,but I came to see my other friend scott Mccall"I replied with a smile,"come in,scott is in the living room with his awkward friend stiles you must be doctor cullens daughter,call me charlie makes me feel old"charlie said with a friendly smile,I nodded and smiled,

I walked to the living room,"hey Scott and you must be stiles" I said with a friendly smile, stiles was stuck on his words and all he said was um or oh,scott got up and hugged me, I hugged him back,"Niki this is stiles my best friend, stiles this is Niki,sorry about him" Scott said smiling but sighed when he saw how dumb founded Stiles was, I just chuckled at Stiles awkwardness," so what do you want to do,pizza,I will pay it" I offered with a smile,

Stiles nodded his head and shrugged, I looked at Scott," think of it as a welcome to forks and I missed you sort of present" I said with a smile a very happy smile, Scott just chuckled and nodded, I got out my phone and ordered a large pepperoni pizza, so in thirty minutes it would be ready," so what are you watching" I asked with a smile,"oh um Charlie said the game of the season I guess football, he invited the boys in front of us, nice necklace" Stiles said awkwardly but smiling, I nodded and smiled a bit,

I took off my necklace and gave it to stiles to see, wait sky and the boys are coming well this may not end well," nice where did you get it,oh and by the way Scott already told me lips are sealed but who gave it to you" stiles asked looking at the ruby stone," vampire leader's, after I turned my father sended a notification to them that I was this, I will explain another time but this is a jewel from 1700s,the leader of the volturi wants me to join them but I refuse too, it's better if I explain another time" I whispered with a smile,

Stiles kept like studying the stone, Until I heard a car parking in the drive way, a very soft sound when the engine stopped, all I could hear was was Charlie's voice, I think Jacob and a mans voice, deep but velvet and husky like, I could also hear the soft wheels squeaking up the drive way, and steps, lots of steps by my guess they were others, I could hear familiar voices,

I sat in between Scott and stiles, all I could hear was Scotts and stiles soft sound off their heart beat, there soft breathing but Scotts was a bit faster than stiles, until I heard the light sound off the door opening like a soft squeak of an old door, I heard foot steps coming this way,"oh hey um on Monday we are playing baseball want to come" I asked them with a pleading smile, because it's sometimes boring for me since Edward is always a grump well the times when I was human but I have only played once a vampire, my first week of life as an immortal weird unknown vampire species I am or if I'm actually a cold one,

All I heard was whispering,"Hey niki"I heard a voice said, I looked up to see my boyfriend friends and him, what the, I smiled and just looked at stiles, he just kept staring at the red stone, Scott just smiled hiding his laughter at stiles goofy expression, more like dumbfounded, Bella and Jacob sat with us in the couch we were in, there is like two big couches and a recliner,

Charlie sat in the recliner, the other man was sitting in his wheelchair, and the guys in the other couch, this feels awkward, the game started and I just kept looking a around, I just don't want to talk to sky for some reason maybe because of Scott, or maybe I just don't, stiles tapped my shoulder, I looked at him an smiled a bit," why are they staring at you weirdly" stiles asked looking behind me,

I shrugged my shoulders, he smiled awkwardly and looked at the TV, but before he did he gave me my necklace back, I just held it in my hand, there is so much silence in this room all I could hear was there soft breathing and heart beats one faster than the others and mines which was a lot more slower than anyone in this room, until Charlie and Jacob's dad stared whooing and cheering, and talking about the game and murder's than happen to two people already, my guess nomad's,

I heard foot steps coming up the porch steps, there was a knock, I got up and Scott behind me, I opened the door to see only the pizza delivery guy, Scott got the pizza and I paid it and gave him a tip, I closed the door and laughed a bit because the pizza was hot and Scott kept trying to hold the edge of the box without letting it fall, he walked to the kitchen I just walked behind him chuckling at his goofiness and just him being the same old,

(Hours later, night)

Sky was laying in my bed, almost asleep but holding me close to him, with his arms around me like I had my arms around him, except one of my hands softly stroking his features, he was just smiling and chuckled once in a while," I was going to ask you tomorrow but want to come on Monday with me somewhere, family thing but it's sort of fun" I asked with a pleading smile, he looked at me and smiled," of course I wouldn't miss it for the world,darling"sky replied with a charming smile,

I giggled at sometimes how he is, after minutes of talking he finally fell asleep, I did as well,

(Hours later, next day, Sunday morning)

(Bloom's pov)

Ugh Eddie is bringing his girlfriend, not that I hate her no she is very nice, I think there perfect but he will be making sure we don't annoy his lovely day, time for revenge, I got up and sky was still asleep, he looks beautiful asleep, I smiled and walked to my closet, and took out a white long cardi sweater, a grey plain camisole, white super skinny jeans and my grey knitted ugg boots,

I went to the bathroom and changed, I brushed my hair and walked out my bathroom, yesterday since I knew sky would stay over I asked Emmet if I could get something for sky to wear today, our little secret since he is not really suppose to stay here but I don't go with those rules or the ones I had in boarding school in England when I was like eight through ten, well I did, they taught you how to sit,talk,eat,walk and princess stuff, basic thing of that school which I really didn't like,

But either ways I guess I save myself from classes my birth parents would put me through, I got out the dark blue cotton long sleeve muscle shirt, dark demin jeans and a dark brown leather jacket, I placed on top off the bed, I nudged sky a bit until he finally awoke,"um here is something for you to wear,Sky"I whispered softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I walked out off my room and went downstairs to the second floor of the house,

Rosalie looked pissed,Emmet was just watching football with jasper,alice was reading a magazine,edward wasn't here,I could hear esmee and carlisle in the kitchen talking,I could hear sky upstairs in my room,I chuckled under my breath,Emmet smirked at me in a mischieves way,I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen,"Goodmorning darling niki"esmee said in her sweet motherly tone,

"Goodmorning mom and dad"I said softly but smiling,it's a bit weird for me now but what can I say I love my vampire parents,for me they are my everything my parents I love them,Carlisle smiled at me in his fatherly way,I got a blueberry muffin and a coke soda,which was really for sky,I smiled a bit and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the third floor,I walked to my room and sky was reading a book in my bed,I gave him the muffin and coke,

He smiled and started eating eat,I sat next to him just looking at really nothing,

(A few hours later)

We walked out of my room because edward was already coming with bella,we walked to the kitchen,Emmet just smirked at us,but I'm not in the mood for humor or emmet's humor,thinking about him is just something I can't stand,rosalie could tell by the expression in my face,me and sky standed by the table,until I smell other human who's blood wasn't really anything I would ever want to taste,

We left my room,Sky was holding my hand and walking behind me,We walked down the stairs to the second floor,wher the kitchen was and everyone else,I standed at the side next to the french door with Sky,Rose gave me a look because she could see my expression,I knew I was human when I fell for him but I didn't care the dangers I was in,either ways my family is anything but normal,

I could smell human besides Sky, the smell to me is not tempting like Sky's, Edward walked in with Bella, she smiled but seemed nerves," I told them not to do this" Edward whispered with a small chuckle," well this is Rosalie,Emmett, Alex, Nicole, Carlisle and Esmee like our mother and father" Edward explained with a soft smile,

"we are making italiano for you, I hope you like it,"Esmee said sweetly but with a motherly smile, Carlisle smiled sweetly," you gave us a purpose for using the kitchen," Carlisle said with a big greeting smile,

"Thank you I'm really hungry, bonjorno"Bella replied with which looked like a curtsy, Esmee replied to her in Italian," She already ate" Edward replied with a annoyed and frustrated look," I'm sorry since I know you don't eat" Bella replied awkwardly, Rose crushed the glass bowl with her hands, Esmee gave her a look," That's great now she knows about us" Rosalie spat with anger in her tone,

Emmett sighed," You have become public now so" Emmett responded with a small tight smile," I'm not going to tell anyone I know if I did I would become the meal" Bella said almost joking around,

Alice and jasper came in, Alice hugged her," You smell good" Alice said in a friendly way,"Alice"Edward hissed with a small glare," Don't worry we will be great friends" Alice replied smiling at Bella, Edward softly grabbed Bella's hand and left out of our sight," They are so cute, Rose clean this up"Esmee said excited but then said stirnly at rose,

okay this was something,"Um there so lovely together I just hope Edward doesn't make her move to another gloomy state and find a hotter vampire, right Edward" I said with a smirk, My mom Esmee gave me a look," I have a back plan to blonde prince here, and he is a vampire so ya I could help Bella, either ways what is so special about Edwina, he is so depressing, boring and just a walking constipation, it's like Alex except better looking" I responded smirking,

I knew that would piss of Sky, Edward and Alex, I walked away and laughed a bit to my self,

(Next Day, Baseball day)

I invited Scott and Stiles but they are busy with something but Sky is coming, I got on my car and drove to sky's house, I parked in front sky was there already where a dark blue long sleeve shirt, dark color jeans and shoes, and a jacket, he got in," ready to watch some vampire baseball, if your not then I guess it's too late,princy"I said with a smug, I drove to where the waterfall is, I parked next to Edward and got off with Sky,

He walked behind me,I walked to where my family was, the thunder started,"Go"Alice shouted, the game started, I decided not to play, Sky seemed amused at the game, I standed next to him, Rose lost she glared at Bella," Babe come on it's just a game" Emmett said with a smile and laughed a bit, they placed for a while, until I saw Alice stop,"Stop"Alice shouted, I guess Edward saw her vision this isn't good,

I heard other vampires three to say, the others ran in front of us, I stepped in front with sky behind me,"Whats happening" Sky asked confused," a like that is going to help I could smell her across the field" Rosalie said with a disgusted look at Bella,oh rose," Stay behind me" I whispered softly, The three vampires walked in front of us, Jasper standed in front of me because they can confuse me for a human,

"Mind if three more players joined" The man with dark skin asked with a smirk, jasper looked at Carlisle," Sure a few players are leaving either ways" Carlisle replied calmly," I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" The redhead said with a smirk,"Oh ya"Emmet and Jasper laughed, We were about to start when I saw the blonde guy smell the air, The three hissed," I see you brought a snack" The dark skin man said," both humans are with us" Carlisle replied with a serious look,

"Two I smell three one sweeter than the others,her"the blonde one said with a evil smile and looking at me,oh come on, I pushed Sky back and walked up front," first thing Blondie, I'm not human or do I look like a human, no offence but I'm not a human walking blood bag, now if you really want to bite me go ahead but start looking for your coffin, if not that you want to be burned to ash" I said with a smirk, I heard Emmett and jasper chuckle, the blonde and the other two looked confused but still hissed,

I sighed and hissed back, Carlisle grabbed my hand softly," Take him back,daughter"carlisle whispered, I nodded and grabbed sky and got in the car, I drove away with Edward behind me,"Whats happening" Sky asked confused," James he is a nomad, now you are the catch of the day like his midnight snack or like a wolves hunter" I replied looking at him quickly, I drove to my house, I parked in my usual spot and got off with him behind me,

I walked to the living room in the second floor, he sat there until my sibling's came back, except Edward and Bella, Sky seemed confused and scared, I held his hand softly, than that man I guess Laurent, I glared at him," I come in peace I mean no harm" Laurent said calmly, he went to talk to Carlisle, I just sat next to Sky, After like an hour of talking Carlisle escorted Laurent out of the house, I could hear Edward finally home,

I went with Sky to the garage, where Emmet, Jasper, Rose and Alice where already there and my mother Esmee, We waited until Bella, Edward and Carlisle came back, We got the cars ready, Edward and Rose where argueing, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Sky which I sended with them to leave far from here, I stayed with my siblings, We started running in the forest distracting James from Sky and Bella,

We ran for like two days straight, Until we stopped because James, He was heading Where Bella was at with Sky, I felt my heart beating faster and faster, I ran as fast as I could which was faster than my sibling's,

(Hours later)

I ran with Edward behind me, to where I could catch Bella's scent, I ran inside and pushed James to the other side of the ballet studio, I let Edward take the lead and went to Bella, weirdly the blood didn't even allure me in anyway, which would be weird because if I were another vampire I would attack Bella but I feel no thirst, I grabbed her, she was bleeding and hurt in her head and leg, it was broken when I was about to jump out the window James grabbed my foot and threw me and Bella across the room, I hit a mirror and felt something inside me,

I looked and saw a piece of shattered mirror staked close to my heart or already in, I let out a groan of pain, I felt everything going black but I stood up and unstaked the piece of mirror off, I saw James biting Bella on the wrist, I saw blood coming out of my injury while I stood up slowly, Everything will go as quick as life if I chose, but being immortal doesn't mean unable to be killed and for once my immortal life may be short, But I don't care if this is the end all I know it was a great life I had,

I felt everything going black and Alice screaming my name when I fell on the ground,

(Days later, No pov)

During those day's Carlisle kept trying to revive Nicole, Sky and the others were kept out of this, on of them knew, Today was prom night but they made a lie that Nicole went to Italy to visit a friend of her's while they tried to awake her, Carlisle did her some blood testing, he found out that her blood has the cold's one venom but also helpful for healing, But was notice by them she was healed but she didn't awake,

Rose passed by Nicole's body, brushing her hair, she was laid in her bed with the blanket covering her to her waist, She walked out the room when she heard a gasp…

**Sorry about not updating but it took time because I was writing the The other chapter's of my other stories, please review, cliffhanger….new chapter is on Her summer vacation….please review…**


	6. Arriving to Sparx:Vacation Part 1

(Bloom's pov)

Wow it has been weeks since I awoke,and four days since shool finished,two days ago I went to seattle with alice shopping since I have to go for the summer vacation with my birthparents,I finished packing and Jasper put everything in the Jeep,he and Alice are driving me to their house,I said goodbye to my Family and got on the car,After minutes of Jasper driving we finally got there and they were all there with their luggage,

I got off with Alice and Jasper,he got my luggage and put it next to them,Alice hugged me,"Becareful,we don't want the same accident"Alice whispered in my ear,"I will,look I'm fine,my heart isn't that bad,I'm fine and still alife,sort of well I'm a living undead"I said softly,Jasper sighed and gave me a look,"You know what we mean,have a good time and come alive this time"Jasper said with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed,

I rolled my eye,Jasper gave me a quick hug and left with Alice,Sky took my hand and we went through the portal,Kill me really kill me,we appeared infront of a palace like place,I was quiet but Sky was just holding my hand,Sky gave the Guards I guess my name,I winked at them for fun,One of them winked back,I just smirked and walked behind Sky,this is going to be fun,We entered the Palace with some guards who had our luggage,mines was just two,stella's in the other case had five and some in a ring,like she said,

We entered and That lady from last time hugged me,I froze for well when she hugged me,My mommy,She let go off me,I stepped a bit behind,this isn't going to be so fun,well it's better than having Edward here,kind of,A women younger in her twenties if not early thirties was standing next to my suppose father,and a handsome man,with a little girl that had red curly hair that reached her back,

This is awkward,"Bloom your older sister Daphne,Daphne this is Bloom"Ortiel presented us to each other,I smiled a bit but friendly,my guts if I have any are turning,The Women hugged me,I hugged her a bit,I let go off her and stepped back,this feels weird,"Bloom this is Nova,and Daniel"Daphne said with a smile and looking over at Her Husband and Daughter,I nodded and Smiled,

A secret I hold is something that I can't say to anyone besides my family,William he is gone now,He died years ago,he had light brown hair,dark blue eyes,pale skin and well build,he was selfish,arrogant and other things like seductive but with me he was the sweetest person,I loved him,I still keep contact with his brother both Vampire's,His brother has dirty blonde hair,pale with bright blue eyes,well build like his brother and his name is Noah,

I wasn't putting attention to what My birth parent's were saying rightnow,"Bloom is that good for you,would you like to do that"Ortiel asked with a smile,what did he say,"Um yes that would be great"I replied with a small tight smile,"Great than in two days you will go to big bear resort,take lots of winter clothing,it's very cold there,for now enjoy your selfs,Bloom come with us while rest go freshen up,there is a lovely pool outside"Mariam said in a sweet way,

I nodded and followed my new Family,if william where here right now he would try to find the better view of this life while me I can't find it,And Sky in some ways reminds me of him,I followed them to a library,I sat next to my mommy,"Lets talk mother to daughter,with daphne as well"My mother said with a friendly smile,"Um okay then I wish he where here,I miss him so much,william,I loved him but he died,he was a vampire a very handsome one,it still hurts that he died,and I need him"I said choking on my words,with my eye watering up a bit,

She hugged me,I laid my head on her shoulder,"Shh it's okay sweetheart I know you do but I see you and Sky are great"She whispered softly,I cried softly,god I miss William why did they take him away from me,why I loved him,more than anyone,he was my everything now I feel lost,I am not ready to let go of that,because who knows what my future may be,But my life is a mess rightnow,

I have been trying to forget of William but I can't,even if I love Sky,But William has a deep spot in my heart,I was just a bare human but I fell for his charm,I stopped crying and let go off her,I wiped my tears off and standed up,"If I keep crying over him I will never forget him,I have to I'm getting married to Sky,right,so thank you but may I go to the room I'm staying in"I said calmly with no expression,

My mother standed up and smiled,"Hiding your emotions won't help darling"She said softly but smiling a bit,She walked out the door with me behind her,"Anna,Take the princess to her room"She ordered smiling,The maid in her mids thirties If not fourties nodded,I followed the servant,until she opened the door to my new room,my things were already there,"Princess your friends are already at the pool"She said with a smile,I nodded and smiled a bit,"I will let you freshen up"The maid said with a smile,

I nodded and She left,I got my luggage and put it on the bed,the room was huge,big opened windows with light blue curtains,the bed was like the one at home only it was bigger and white,but made out of wood,a white canopy woods bed,very elegant,it had white and soft blue sheets,the room was a cream color,Light brown carpet with detail,the room was beautiful,**(Like Magical Adventure,Bloom's room except a bit different),**

I opened my luggage,and took out a,Alice!,a small dark blue bikini,really told her no,I looked for another one but there all the same,too small,but I found a cover up,it was an open stitch white cover up,and the blue halter strap bikini top with a side ruched low rise bikini bottom,hello bombshell,

There is no way I'm walking out in this,but oh well,I changed into it but of course wearing my cover up,I put on my flip flops and got my diary,might aswell get my phone,I ran out of my room in my vampire speed to where the pool was,I saw Stella and Musa sun bathing,the other in the pool,I just went and sat next to Stella,on the chair between her and Musa,I opened up my diary and started reading it,my when I was a human diary,

' _**September 12,**__Today I met a guy in seattle when I went shopping with Alice,he was beautiful,but alice told me he was danger and a blooded vampire,and took me away by the arm when I was talking to him but he gave me his phone number,so I might call him but I will see,something about him beyond being a vampire attracts me like a bee and a flower__**',**_The first thing I wrote about him,wow it seems like forever,my little secret well another is that he fed me his blood,and I fed him mines,

"Hey are you going for a swim"Stella asked with a smile,"No I'm fine"I replied softly looking at my phone,I still have the texts he used to send me,and a picture of him which he hesitated,why did he have to die,"Who is he"Musa asked with a smirk,I looked at her and sighed,"No one"I replied softly,he is someone my passed ex lover,Stella took the phone away from me,and smirked,"Oh really than who is he,he can't just be no one,look at him he is superhot"Stella said with a smirk,

"Fine my ex,now give it back,he died a month ago,dead like ash,now give it back Stella"I growled with a look,She gave it back and looked at me with a smirk,"Was he a good kisser,tell me,does he have a brother or had,I'm sorry but really he is hotter than anyone I know besides kind of Brandon"Stella Squealed with a smile,"Um great kisser,has a brother named Noah now really I don't want to talk about him"I said softly looking at my diary,I locked it and turned off my phone,

Stella kept giving me puppy dog eyes,I sighed,"Fine I will tell you Stella,I was human and I met him,he was seductive,charming but he loved me like I did,and lots of hot passion,his lips were soft,but then he died I feel like he shouldn't have,I still love him,I miss him he was my strength,sky I love him and he is becoming my new strength,but William,wow he was my dream,Sky is also but they are differen't,I just don't want to talk about this okay"I said softly with a sort of confused expression,

I Sighed just smiled a bit,I wonder where vampire's go to,but I only hope he moved on,Why can't I forget about him,I turned on my phone again exactly when I turned it on,my phone went off,_Noah,_Should I should I not,I pressed answer,"Hi Nicole,how are you"Noah Greeted a bit coldly,

"I'm fine,Noah,I'm great but why so cold,you know I miss him too"I replied with a sot of hurted expression,Stella moved next to me,I guess wanting to listen to who it was,"I'm sorry,are you at forks"Noah asked with a calm tone,even if I'm not talking to him in person I can sense he his sad or something,

"Um no I'm in Alaska with The Denali,I came to visit Carmen and Eleazor,so how is life in Chicago"I asked softly,"Um great me and Emma are doing great here,college is fine"Noah Replied,"Oh nice,Maybe during vacations I will go and visit you,I miss you"I said with a small smile,

"I miss you to Nicole,How are the rest of the Cullen's"Noah asked calmly,"Great there fine,Edward found a human girlfriend,vampire life is great for now,I haven't killed any human yet,but I have dranked it,Carlisle is letting me to be stronger,But if William knew I was drinking animal blood he would not like it,like he said vampire have to drink human even if it's donated but it's our nature"I replied smiling,

"Well William was always like that but I preffer Animal blood,Nicole,well I have to go,I will call you tomorrow then,bye"Noah said,"I guess Noah well I will expect that call bye"I said smiling softly and pressed the 'End' button,"So Noah,Alaska you're at Sparxs"Stella question with her arms on her hips,when she standed up,"Look Stella,he doesn't know about me well this life I got now,and I'm not telling him"I spat annoyed,

Stella sighed and sat back on her chair,Brandon and Sky came to us,"So girls tomorrow we are going to Magixland"Brandon said in a cheery tone,Should I even ask What Magixland is,"Um may I ask what it is,a place with flying Unicorns or talking bunnies,Noah would love those"I asked with an eyebrow raised,"Um no it a amusment park,who is noah"Sky replied with his arms crossed,"a hot vampire which I would love to lip lock with,I already did once,remind me off that"I said joking around,I have or will never do that let alone my dead lover's brother,

I stood up and gave him a kiss in the cheek,and leaned to his ear,"I'm kidding but if you want a kiss you have to find me,mommy's baby boy"I teased seductively but smirking and walked away into the garden,a bit of a challenge,

(Sky's pov)

"Sky buddy your so whipped,you better go after the fire goddess,stella is my shinning goddess"Brandon said with his arms around Stella,I sighed and walked after my goddess,I kept walking around the garden,who is Noah but like I care,I could hear laughing behind me,

I turned around and Bloom Jumped on me hugging me,with her legs around me,I smirked and pressed my lips against her lips,She began kissing me,the kiss lasted about five minutes,

She let go off me and took my hand,we walked back to where everyone was,Brandon's right I'm whipped by a vampire,But she is like a drug I don't ever want to be cured of,never,she walked to the pool taking off her cover up,My jaw nearly dropped,damn,I saw Brandon and Stella was holding his jaw back,She Looked like an actual goddess to me,wow,She smiled at me and jumped in to the pool gracefully,

I walked up to the pool and jumped myself in,

(Bloom's pov)

Sky was almost drooling,I chuckled and jumped into the water,sometimes I wish I were human back again but other times I wish I wasn't,human life is simple,death comes simple to themif it isn't shot,by fire,human life is as easy to take as to take a beautiful and delicate flower in a meadow,beautiful but fragile,vampires now they I can't explain,But a human that's easy,I died in a car accident,human life can be wonderful in many ways but life is short,

I reached back to the surface and swam to the edge off the pool,But not Williams,he died without a warning,well death never has a warning it just comes,I was close to death a bit over a month ago,But I'm alive and fine,why didn't William get the second chance I did,he didn't deserve it,no not at all it wasn't his fault of what he was,I wonder know that I know I have magic I could find a something of how to bring the dead back to life,but no I have to move on that's point it,

I swam in my vampire speed to the other side before Sky reached,I laughed at his confused expression,I got out of the pool and covered myself quickly with a towel,I walked back to the chair,I sat there again,Stella kept sun bathing with Brandon giving her a foot massage,I chuckled to myself

I sat there texting in my phone,annoying eddie and Alex,I saw Nabu Standing there smiling,I got up and walked up to him,"Nabu,can I ask you something"I asked with a small smile,He nodded,"Well could you bring a dead vampire back to life,with some spell or something"I questioned with a frustated expression,"Um well that would depend if you gave me the name,come here I will show you"Nabu replied pointing at one of the chairs,We wwalked to the chairs,he took out a book with a spell it magically appeared,

"Name"Nabu asked,"William BlackWood"I replied very anxious,could he still be alive,I saw Nabu going to through a long list of names or something in latin,"Yes I found him,he is in the Third moon,The Guardians have him there,That's him right,may I ask why for"Nabu Asked with an Eyebrow raised,"Well he was a friend so is there any way to save him"I asked anxious,

"Um yes you would have to talk to The Guardians"Nabu replied looking at me confused,"How tell me how,please tell me how do I talk to them"I pleaded which I rarely ever do,"Fine I will help you we have to go to saladin then ,they will tell you how"Nabu explained with his eyebrows furrowed,

(Hours later,Lunch time)

We finished lunch,and we are going to magix,they don't know why but thanks to my real mother she gave a little lied that faragonda and Saladin wanted to see me,We got on the ships and Riven,Sky and Brandon Cocaptian the Ship,

After minutes We finally arrived to the The Redfountain School I guess….

**Please review,I didn't have much time so I maid it short the next one will be way longer,the whole summer vacation,please review…..**


	7. William:Vacation Part 2

(Bloom's pov)

We landed on the schools campground, I felt nerves this is usually when Jasper helps me, I Looked at Nabu,he nodded and led me inside the school leaving the others behind, A few well all the boys winked and whistled at me, I ignored it and kept walking behind Nabu,

We walked Pass the hallways, and Nabu stopped, He Knocked on the door, the school isn't that bad except boy's dressed like wannabe Superman, but the school is modern, and hightech,"Come in" A female voice said, I entered behind Nabu,and the rest behind me, A Women and a man, both looked old, she was wearing a long pencil skirt and a white and lilac long-sleeved top, the man had a scepter and a long-sleeved sort of looks like a dress, but with white pants and long white hair, the women's hair is white but puffy,

Then another women that looks like she belongs in Disneyland I guess a witch, and damn she looks creepy, I smiled in a friendly way, well I'm the vampire here and they are the meal, but I'm not going to," You must be Bloom, right dear" The women with white hair asked, I nodded and kept smiling, I felt Sky holding my hand, I looked at him and smiled, am I doing what's right, I love Sky but I feel William deserves a second chance,

"Why did you come here" The creepy women asked with an eyebrow raised," I need to talk to the guardians, about something personal" I said with my arms crossed, The creepy women walked up to me," We need to know about what or who to contact the Guardians" She explain with a look, I smirked and nodded," William Blackwood" I said softly looking at the floor," He is in the third moon, his spirit or well I'm not sure, we need permission to go there and save his body"Nabu speaked up,

The three of them nodded and started using there magic, I just standed with my emotions all mixed up, I felt tensed, a lot to say, after a few minutes I looked back at them," The Guardians said that You have to go and save him, they will allow all of you, but with one request his vampirism" The lady with white hair explained," Wait what he will go crazy, is there any other way, he will kill himself" I said loudly,

"Yes there is, essence of a vampire" Explained," Easy blood, my blood that's all" I asked a bit annoyed, Sky looked at me Weirdly, I looked at and mouthed,' I love you', this may put our relationship down a fall but I hope not," do you want to" The old man asked me,"Um yes,rightnow"I replied back with determination, They nodded and opened a portal, I took a deep breath even if I don't need it,

I entered with all of them behind me, we appeared in a forest, all gloomy, I saw the sky it was grey and crows flying everywhere, it's misty here," Three groups" Brandon demaned,"Nikole,Stella,Nabu,and Riven,first group,Sky,flora,Helia,Timmy,Second group,Aisha,Musa,tecna and me" Brandon ordered, We all nodded," Lets meet back here where this white tree is" I said looking away from Sky,

They nodded we all went in our groups, I walked in front looking around," So what's he to you"Riven asked with a smirk," My dead friend" I replied coldly, I kept walking and walking until we found a palace, a dark color like Dracula's palace, I entered in front and signaled them to wait but no they entered, I saw someone I knew because of William,Sage,as usual his long black hair was tied in a ponytail and he is wearing a Dracula style coat, its suede and black, dark jeans and black dress shoes,

"Sage" I shouted, he looked at me and smiled," Why are you here Dear" Sage asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised," I'm here for William, where is he" I questioned with a bit of anger," I don't know if he is anywhere near here, he could be in the forest lostor anywhere here,it's a very wide place" Sage explained, I nodded and walked out the palace quickly without answering, they ran to catch up with me,

We walked I guess for minutes if not an hour to reach a cave, we entered it but nothing, No William, I kept looking but nothing, we walked out of the cave and went to a a burned looking tree, it had ash around it and a figure,William,I ran to the tree, A man I couldn't make it who he is, he was covered in a black sheet, and with a red piece of sheet in his hand, I removed the strands of his hair away to get a better view at his face,

He had his eyes close, I stroke his cheek softly, I got a better view of his face,_William,_I shook him softly, he may be weak," You have to wake up, I can't let you leave me again, Wake up William" I pleaded shaking his body, I opened his hand to see what is in the piece of cloth, a strand of my hair,Nabu came at my side with the others,"Nabu help me get him to The castle, Now please" I said softly and holding him close to me,

"Stella and Riven go back to the tree, the other may already be there,go"Nabu ordered pointing at the direction the tree is at," You have to wake up,please,William"I pleaded softly,riven and Stella looked at me, I just nodded and they ran to the direction Nabu told them to go, The whole ground around the black tree had ash around it, my hands were covered in it, I can't even tell time, it's the same since we arrived but I could here the crows,

I grabbed Williams's body and ran to the palace, Nabu had to use magic to try to catch up to me, but he could not,

(Winxs and Specialist No Pov)

Stella and Riven ran to where the white tree was they saw from a distance the others where already there,Riven got there out of breathe," Follow us, already found the Guy,Now"Riven breathed out,Riven started running with the other's behind him and Stella which she kept whining about,

(Bloom's pov)

I placed William on the Couch, Sage Had a bottle of Black Magic Wine, He opened Williams mouth, And out some Black Magic Wine, I saw Williams beautiful dark blue eyes open, William's Eyes went completely a blood color, And his fangs came out, I put my Hand in his mouth, I bit my lower like at the pain of pointy sharp teeth piercing in my skin, It may be vampire Blood but he drank it, His hands were holding my hand,

Sage and Nabu were just watching, The pain was a bit annoying because of the pain of his teeth, I just watched him, is this the William I knew, I hope he is, he pulled his teeth off my wrist and moved my hair to the side and put his mouth on my neck, I felt his teeth again pierce through my skin, this reminds me so much when I was human I used to let him do that, a bonding thing only between us two,

And then he fed me his blood, well back to this," He needs feeding my guess he has been without feeding for a time now, I'll come back" Sage explained walking out the room, His hands were on my neck, while he drank me out,"Um what is he doing exactly"Nabu asked confused," What does it look like, drinking blood" I replied softly, Sage came back with a bag of blood, He put his hand on Williams shoulder," William you're drinking her out, Let go" Sage said softly, William removed his mouth from My neck, And looked at Sage confused,

But he took the blood bag, And began to drink it, He also had clothing his hand and placed on a table, He finished it quickly, He looked at Sage, And Me confused," Who are you" William asked confused," Why doesn't he remember me" I Demanded Sage," Must be a thing, but it won't last for long possibly just a few weeks, and the Black Magic will help, right now he needs to clean up" Sage replied looking at me with a calm expression, he is always so calm,

I stood up looking at William, William finished his blood bag and looked at Sage," Follow me" Sage ordered softly, William got up and followed Sage to a room, I looked back at Nabu,He his expression was puzzled," What is he to you"Nabu asked with an eyebrow raised," A person that means so much to me, and right now he needs me and I will help him but I have to let him go, I can't hurt him" I exclaimed looking at Nabu with an expression like I was about to cry, no not now, I held it back and just standed there,

Riven,Stella and Brandon entered," where is Sky" I asked curiously,"Oh well he is still coming well looking for the palace, they didn't hurry up" Brandon replied with a smile, I nodded and looked back at the door, Sage came out of the room he entered with William," He is getting clean up, what are you going to do" Sage asked me with an eyebrow raised," I want to take him with me, until he gets his memory back and then, I will see but for now, I just want him to regain his memory" I replied sage with a hopeful look, he nodded and walked up to me,

He held out my hand, and put a blue velvet bag in my hand," A gift for you, and His ring is in there, there is a few things for you, there very useful, take care of my friend dear" Sage said to me in a soft tone, I nodded and smiled softly," So where is he" Stella asked in excitement, I rolled my eyes and looked away, A few minutes later William came out he looked confused, But I looked over at Stella, She had her flirt on but Brandon glared at her,

Sage nodded at me, I went up to William," Come with me, I want to help you" I said with a smile, He nodded and smiled a bit, I took his hand gently and walked out of the room with the others following me, He still had the locket of hair in his hand, I shook my head softly and kept walking down the hall of the Palace, we walked down a stair case and went out a door to the outside,

A crow flew by us, Stella opened a portal, I entered first With William, then Brandon and Stella, I heard Flora's voice behind us, I guess they made it, We all appeared in the same office but it already seemed like morning,oh well I could care less, The old man was there, He looked at me," So now do I have to make my donation" I asked a bit sarcastic, With this problem right now I'm not in a happy mood, He nodded and gave me a cup,

I bite my wrist and let the blood fall on the Cup, as soon as I poured enough I gave it back to the Headmaster, He nodded and looked at William, I wasn't even putting attention to Sky," This is William Blackwood" I said looking at William, he seemed a bit confused, I just smiled at him," We should head back now, I'm sleepy, hungry and just about everything" Stella whined like a little child," We have to go, thank you Headmaster Saladin"Nabu said, I felt him next to me…

**I know this isn't my plan on the vacation but I don't have much time so lets say the vacation is over, William got his memory back and went to his brother, New chapter is the start of New Moon part 1….sorry but please review, there will be more of Sky in the next one…and William, a love triangle…**


	8. New Moon part 1

_{New Moon Part One}_

_Disclaimer: I do not own WC or Twilight saga..._

(Bloom's pov)

I woke up quickly, forgot Sky isn't here today, He is at his house with his friends, so great today is another day of school, September 13,Bella's birthday and my family is throwing her a birthday party, much to how much she despises them, The day is as always gloomy, and cloudy, nothing change's really, I felt a presence, I turned around to see William with a book and a smirking laying on my bed," About time,Princess"William chuckles, I sigh and get up from my bed,

"Weren't you with Noah somewhere away from forks" I said grasping the book away from him,"Hey don't get so defensive, is it such a sin to come and give you a visit to my lovely Ex vampire girl friend which some blonde took away from me, You know I'm not giving up yet,Niki"William replied with a frown," Well while you work on that why are you here" I questioned sitting on the edge of my bed," Visiting you, you becoming a vampire was a huge surprise, and being engaged to an idiot, and it hurts didn't I mean anything" William asked leaning next to me,

"I have no choice and you do mean a lot to me, I love you but you know what I feel for that idiot prince, and if I don't love you why did I go to some creepy place to save you from near death, I love you William but I'm with him now" I replied softly and holding his hand, yes last summer was something, Sky was jealous most of the time, but I got William back, He leaned closer to me and moved my hair away from my shoulder, he put his mouth on my neck, I just tilted my head to the side, I felt his teeth piercing through my skin,

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his teeth, I'm getting so use to this, Since it happened a lot through the summer, He had one hand on my neck and the other on top off my hand which was pressed on the bed, He stopped and removed his mouth off my neck, he gave me a smirk and got up," school time princess" William whispered pressing his lips on my forehead, he gave me a light kiss on my forehead and disappeared like a shadow, I sighed and got up from my bed,

I walked to my closet and got a cream lace tank dress with shoulder straps, it was a bit over the knee, Dark brown stocking's, brown leather high heel boots, A dark brown leather jacket with a hoodie,I changed into my outfit and went into the bathroom, I brushed my hair and straighten it, I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs, To the first floor, I ignored Edward and his look," Older woman wow Edward" I whispered with a smirk, I heard him groan, I walked out the door and got on My black new mercede's,same type except newer and black,

I drove to school, Good thing Alex is coming to school with Alice and the others, I parked in the middle of school, Rosalie and Emmett already finished high school so it's only me,Alex,Alice,Edward and Jasper, I got my handbag and turned off the car and got out, I looked at Where Sky and his friends where,Infront of my car, saw behind the trees in the woods behind the school William standing there watching me, I ignored him and walked straight up to Sky and His friends,

"Hey Niki"Stella greeted, I smiled and looked back at the forest, He smirked and disappeared,"William!"I hissed quietly, Wait Sky is in front of me and I'm ignoring him, he just loves to mess with me,"Um hi,I have to get to class now, I guess I will see you all later" I said awkwardly and walked away from them sighing in relief, wait what did I just do, I took out my phone and texted Sky,'_Sorry,edward has been getting on my nerves lately, love you, meet you in class'_, I entered the school, Alice grasped my hand," Come on we have to wish Bella happy birthday" Alice squealed happily, Jasper just sighed, poor him,

We walked up to Edward and Bella," Happy birthday" Alice said happily and hugged Bella,"Shhh,I don't want anyone to know" Bella whispered a bit uncomfortable, Alice let go off Bella," Happy birthday" I whispered at Bella, with a friendly smile, She nodded and smiled back," Have a good day,Bella"Jasper said a smiling a bit, still needs to control his lust, I just don't get why, Bella's blood doesn't attract me,

Alice gave Bella her present," Thanks but you didn't have to" Bella said to Alice but smiled a bit," It's your special day, And either ways that's not your present you're wearing it tonight at your party" Alice replied happily, Bella didn't look so happy," Thanks but it's okay" Bella replied hesitating," Please come tonight" Alice begged Bella, I looked at jasper he is so controlling her emotions right now,

"Fine, I will" Bella said with a smile,"Yay, well come tonight" Alice said cheery,"Hey no fair"Bella said a bit mad at Jasper," My bad, Bella, happy birthday" Jasper said walking away with Alice, I sighed and walked to class, and I have it with Edward, I sat in front of Edward and Bella, Sky sat next to me,

The teacher explained about Romeo and Juliet, and put on a movie**, (**_**YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, EDWARD IS TALKING TO BELLA AND**__**THEN THE TEACHER ASKS EDWARD ABOUT THE MOVIE**_**)**_**,**_

(Hours later, Lunch Time)

I went to sit with Edward,Bella,And Sky's friends and him, This feels weird in so many levels, I really want to not sit hear, Scott already left back to Beacon hills and so did Derek and Stiles, So I feel alone in some point I have barely talked to Jake,"Hey so I always asked myself, are you from England or something" Eric asked me with a flirting look," I don't know sweetheart why don't you ask yourself" I replied with a smirk, Eric looked away blushing, I smiled at Sky a bit,

"So are you" Sky asked me softly," No you know I'm not Sky stop playing an idiot, I told you I went to school there, be superman" I whispered in his ear, He rolled his eyes, I just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek,

(After school)

Lunch went quickly and Sky went back home, I can't spend time with him today because he has homework from both his schools, so he will be very busy today, I parked in the house driveway and got off, I entered the house and went to the second floor where Alice was getting everything ready, I started to help her, candels and such, cake, presents and just about much, I finished helping Alice and went down the stair case to the first floor,

Since the door is transparent, I saw William standing in front of the door with a smirk, and a present in his hand, Well a guest not invited came, I opened the door," Really you're like a leech,william"I said annoyed, he rolled his eyes and entered, I closed the door and walked up the stairs ahead of him, We entered the second floor and Alice Eyes widen,"Ya sorry if I didn't mention but William has been alive for a while and here you go,William!"I cheered sarcastically and then rolled my eyes,

Alice was a bit in shock," I thought she did the vision juju" William asked with a smirk," It's not juju, and we need to tell the others" Alice said walking up the stairs, I sighed and grabbed Williams hand, dragging him upstairs to my room, we entered and I closed the door," You're staying here tonight, Alice invited Sky and his friends, I know you to well to know you will some how ruin the night so do something here" I ordered a bit irritated, He smirked and nodded, he walked to my bed and laid down there with his hand on the back of his head, just laying there like he couldn't care less,

(Hours later, night)

I went to my closet and took out three dresses, I laid them on the bed," Which one" I asked William with a smile," Do I look like a fashion adviser or Anything related it" William replied with his arms crossed, I rolled my eyes," Well if you're here at least it should be for something" I mumbled, William kept putting attention to the book in his hands, I sighed and sat on my bed next to him,

"Can you give me a reason why you are here" I asked softly and looking at him sort of pleading, I sighed and got up from the bed, I got a black body-con sheath dress, with short sleeves, I went to the bathroom and and changed into the dress that went to my midthigh, I brushed my hair, I put on a diamond charm bracelet and walked out the bathroom, I went to my closet again and got nude color pumps and put them on,

William grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him, He pulled me into his embrace, and pressed his lips against mines, Without thinking I kissed him back, with urge, what is wrong with me, I placed my hands on his shoulders and kept kissing him, it was a slow but passionate kiss, he moved his hands to cup my face, I broke the kiss and walked out of the room quickly, I walked down the stairs to where Alice prepared everything,

Jasper,Emmett,And Rosalie were already here, Alice was fixing everything, Jasper had his arms crossed looking at me like Emmett was too," Alice told you, yes he is here in my room reading a book you can go for crumpets and tea later, dear brothers" I said sarcastically, Emmett gave me a look," What can I do, he is here, there is no plan B,so just ignore it, It's like having Alex here Except better looking and doesn't spend time shaping his hair like Edward" I said helping Alice fix the presents,

"Human's" Emmett said walking down the staircase with a smirk, I heard voice's, Sky and his friends, I turned around and William was standing in front of me with a smirk," Today may not be your birthday, but I miss to give you your gift, but it doesn't matter that's the good thing of being immortal, not being in human traditions, princess but here" William whispered and showed me a beautiful necklace, silver and with a blue stone in it, it was small but the pendant was in a shape of a circle, He moved my hair to side and put on the necklace,

"Thank you it's beautiful,William"I said smiling," Nicole help me with this" Alice shouted, I sighed and walked to Alice, I helped her place the cake again in the correct spot as she said, while she fixed again the presents, I placed the cake on the table and walked back to William," How is Noah" I asked with a small tight smile," You know shaping his hair, drinking out of things with fluffy ears that bark and have a tail, or writing poems to his fiancé, I don't get who anyone can drink bunny blood" William replied with a smirk,

"William" I hissed a bit annoyed, Sky and the others entered the room, With Emmet behind them, I looked at William he was smirking," Where's is the birthday girl,princess"William asked looking at me with smug," With Edward, why don't go talk to Alex and old friend of my family" I replied walking away from him and up to Sky and his friends," What is he doing here" Sky asked with a frown," What I'm doing here isn't your matter princy,Nicole invited me, And I know the family so if you got a problem then leave for all I care, no one counts on more humans here Except Isabella Swan" William Replied coldly and with his hands on my shoulder,

"Stop, not here, both of you, William I told you to go with Alex,please"I ordered giving them both a look, William smirked and walked away, I looked at Sky, and rolled my eyes," Why can't you trust me for once, William is my pass but if you think he isn't then that's your problem" I whispered giving Sky a glare," I'm sorry I lost it, you look beautiful tonight, do you forgive me" Sky asked with a sad puppy dog eyes, I sighed and smiled,

I grabbed his hand and took him to Where the others were, His friends followed, Rose took my hand and we went up the stairs, Bella was standing there with Edward, She was wearing the green knee length dress with a small black jacket, I took her hand and walked down the stairs she seemed a bit scared, I let her go and Edward took her arm, Alice took her arm in excitement and was telling her something about her camera,

"Dating an older women hot" Emmett teased Edward with a smirk, Edward gave him a look,"What"Emmett asked confused, Edward sighed and walked to Bella," And what about you older man, no wait men, I saw what happened earlier,Niki"Emmett whispered with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, I feel guilty of kissing William, We walked downstairs, well I did, Alice took Bella a picture, She didn't seem so happy," You first Niki"Alice said giving me the present I bought for Bella,

I gave it to Bella," Here it's a Charm bracelet, hope you like it" I said smiling,"Thanks"Bella said but Alice took her hand to take a picture with Edward," Show me the love" Alice squealed well a bit, I was standing inbetween,oh my, Sky and William," This one is from Emmett" Alice said giving Bella the wrapped present, Bella shook it but there is nothing there," Already installed it in your truck, finally a descend sound system for that piece of crap"Emmett said with a bit of a smirk, okay rude,

"Hey don't hate the truck" Bella said awkwardly I could see she was nervous and a bit calm, We well us vampire's chuckled a bit, William was winking at me, I rolled my eyes," open it, from Esmee and Carlisle" Alice said giving Bella the other present," Just a little something to brighten your day" Carlisle said smiling, Bella turned around and smiled," Things have been looking kind of pale lately"Esmee said in her motherly ways,

When Bella was opening it she cut her finger, Blood was coming out, I looked at Jasper his face,oh no," Paper cut" Bella Said softly, Bella's blood doesn't attract me at all, I looked at Jasper again, the emotions he was sending out aren't good he was about to run into Bella but I grabbed Jasper by the arm but he threw me across the room, and I hit something sharp, I looked at my hand and a piece of glass went through my arm, blood was dripping out,

I managed to get up, my arm healed quickly but there was blood on it, Edward threw Bella to the table, she hit the table and Threw jasper which he hit the piano, Jasper got up quickly and Carlisle and Emmett tried to get him, in luck Emmett did, Alice went to try to calm him down, I went to Bella to make sure she is okay, I looked at Sky and his friends they were in shock while William helped handle Jasper,

"It's just a little Blood" Alice said but then I felt the emotions Jasper was sending out to us, Hunger and lust for human blood, but since I can control it, I didn't felt anything, I helped Bella at least sit up, I looked at my family they all were growling even Edward, William looked calm must not be affecting him," are you" I asked Bella, She nodded," Emmett take Jasper away" Carlisle ordered, Emmett and the others left, Except the rest of the humans, In a second my father appeared next to Bella, checking her arm, he raised his hand in a gesture, Carlisle took Bella to one of the rooms in the house,

I went up to Sky," I think you should leave I will come and see you tomorrow" I said softly but with a pleading look, Sky nodded and left with his friends, I escorted them out and walked back upstairs to my room, I entered and closed the door behind me, this was something, William was on my bed laying there reading, I rolled my eyes and went to my bathroom, I changed into a black camisole and blue and black checked pajama shorts, I walked out the room," Cute jammies"William said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and walked to bed, I covered my self with the sheets of the bed and sonly fell asleep ignoring William was on my bed staring at me,

(Next day, Morning)

I woke up and William isn't here, I sighed in relief, he has been getting in my nerves lately, I got from my bed and walked to my closet, What to wear today, so many things I have to think about today, I got out white skinny jeans, black pumps and a black cuffed blazer with a lace back, and a white camisole, I walked to the bathroom and changed into my outfit, I brushed my hair and walked out the bathroom and my room,

I heard arguing downstairs, I walked down the staircase, to the second floor and found my whole family arguing except Alex who was watching in excitement, Edward looked at me," This isn't right Edward we are not leaving just because you think it's safer for Bella, We are not" Alice snapped with a glare, Edward kept giving me a look," I think we should, soon everyone is going to tell Esmee's and Carlisle's age, we all have to leave" Edward said a bit loud,"Nicole,what do you think" Rosalie asked me, I could tell she was a bit happy about not having Bella in our life's,

"Whatever is best for all of us" I responded softly," But what about Sky, and getting married Niki"Alice questioned with her arms crossed," Edward's right it isn't safe for Bella any less Sky, if you want to stay then stay at your imperial, not mine, I'm leaving as well Alice, I don't want to know that something would happen to Sky because of me, I rather him have a normal life than stay with me" I said with no emotion in my tone, Edward nodded," I guess we are all leaving, pack all of you, we're leaving today" Carlisle ordered calmly, We all nodded,

I went upstairs to my room and took out a luggage case, I put some of my clothes in the luggage case and a few pair of shoes, I'm not taking everything, I sighed and placed my luggage net to the closet, How am I going to do this, I will give it some time before telling my parents I'm not marrying Sky, I love him but it's too dangerous, I don't want him hurt, even if it takes to never be with him ever again,

(Hours later)

I walked out my house and ran to Sky's, a few minutes later I got there, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door,Helia opened the door, he smiled,"Hey is Sky here" I asked with a small smile, He nodded, I walked up pass the threshold and entered the house,Helia led me to the living room where most of everyone was there but some in the kitchen, I saw Sky there, I feel so nervous rightnow,Sky smiled at me and walked up to me,

"Hey why didn't you go to school" Sky asked caressing my cheek, I bit my lower lip," Can we talk privately, please it's important" I said softly, He looked at me confused but nodded, We walked out the door,"Um what do you want to talk about" Sky asked a bit concerned," I think we shouldn't see each other anymore, I'm sorry but it's for the best, you don't belong in my world, you are a danger to me and my family and I don't want to harm them, I don't love you and I never did, I just want you to do something, forget about me and move on, I will talk to my parents in some time to break our marriage I don't want anything to do with you anymore, just forget about that I ever was in your life, your not good for me and will never be, I'm sorry goodbye, just be safe" I said before running away before he said anything, I ran as fast as I could like a ghost,

Minutes well not so many I arrived home, And entered the house with out saying anything, I went up to my room and my luggage wasn't there, I got my big handbag and my regular handbag with my money,phone,credit cards and all, I walked down the staircase and to the garage, My family was there, I got in the Black Rangerover,With Alice, jasper and Rose, Jasper drove out of the garage while Edward was parking the other car's inside the garage a few minutes later, We finally made it to the airport,

We got off the car and into the plane, To Denali,Alaska,Minutes later the plane took off…

**Please review….New moon part 2 is coming soon…..review… : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WC or Twilight Saga:**


	9. New Moon:Part 2

_NEW MOON part_

_Disclaimer: I do not own WC and TVD_

(Winx's and Specialist No Pov)

Brandon walked upstairs to Sky's door with Riven,Helia and Timmy, They entered Sky's room, Sky was just laying on bed looking at really nothing, he has been in some sort of breakup depression, It been months about Six months, he has been in the same depression as Bella, from what the girls know, But She has been hanging out a lot with Jacob, Sky was named the king of Eraklion a few months ago, But he has barely been out of his room to go to Eraklion to do his King duties,

"Sky get up, Being like this won't help, she left months ago, she broke up with you, got it she lied about the reasons possibly but Move on she left, point it got it!" Brandon said shaking Sky, Sky didn't respond," Well he is either dead or just won't talk, so this will help"Riven said with a smirk before throwing Sky a bucket of ice cold water, Sky jumped and Shook the water off his hair,"Riven!"Sky growled,

"Sky why don't you just calm down, go eat something and stop crying over her, she is gone and out of your life, she left you and never loved you"Riven said with a glare," Dude that low even for me, we don't know the reason's why she left so shut up" Brandon snapped with a glare, Sky walked away from them and entered the Bathroom,

(Bloom's pov)

Right now I'm in England with Edward, I haven't heard of William in a few days, he had something to do, When I was in Denali, My family had to force me to drink, I was in a sort of depression but I'm half fine now, trying to not remember Sky, but so anything remind me of him, I love him and why did I let him go,why,why,Edward is in his room in the hotel, I'm in my suite, Sitting in my bed, I have barely Slept anything,**(Okay for who said vampire's don't sleep, they do, See Vampire Diaries, That's my take after Bloom, she sleeps and eats human food, she is a rare occasion vampire who didn't froze like an ice cube, she has blood but it isn't completely warm, she is cold but not as much as the cold one's)**

I got up from my bed, it's already night here so there isn't much to do, either I go to a Club or just stay here, I looked at my phone, and thank you, My phone went off, I didn't eve look at the caller I.D,I pressed enterm"Hello"I said softly,"Nicole,Rosalie called Edward, I had a vision Bella died and I told Rosalie, she called Edward, I had a vision of him going to the volturi to ask them to kill him" Alice explained Well nearly shouted,

"What!, is he wait Italy, Alice meet me their, he can't read my mind I will try to stop him, Bring Bella, maybe that will help,go"I said loudly, I turned off my phone and walked out of the suite like a ghost, I ran and ran as fast as I could,

(Sky's pov)

Why am I going here, Brandon send me to talk to Bella, for what really, I entered the house since the door was open, I could hear Bella and that Guy Jacob, When Alice burst in, Alice, She just entered the kitchen right about when Bella and Jacob were about to kiss, When Bella pushed away Jacob, what am I here for,"Alice"Bella said looking shocked," Bella you're okay" Alice replied hugging Bella quickly,

"Ya I'm fine, I just went cliff diving, why are you here" Bella asked confused,"Edward,Rosalie called him, she thought you were dead, and Edward he thinks your dead, he is going to the Volturi to get himself killed, Nicole is on her way to Italy, she will try to stop him but if she doesn't they will kill them both, You must come with me" Alice said quickly,What,I'm going," I'm going" I responded, Alice looked at me and sighed, I walked out the door with Them, Jacob was trying to stop Bella but she could care less,

We got on her car, She drove as fast as she could to the airport,

(Hours later, Volterra)

We finally arrived and we stole a Yellow Porsche, We got on and Alice drove, I barely put any attention to what She is saying, we got to a place where everyone had red capes on," Go if we go, Edward could hear our thoughts you go Bella" Alice ordered Bella, Bella without thinking ran out of the car, First thing that came was run, I ran out of the car before she said anything, I jumped out the car and ran,

(Bloom's pov)

Where's Edward, oh wait there he is taking of his shirt, and why, no wait to expose himself of course why else would he, I stopped to see Bella running to where Edward was, a few more steps and we're all dead, I began running feeling someone's behind me, who, I could careless, I ran in human pace, I ran to where the waterfall is, until someone pushed me to the their embrace, I gasped softly,

To fall into his arms, looking at him in shock,"_Sky_"I said softly," I needed to see you one last time, you don't need to feel guilty of you leaving me, because I love you, I will never stop, not once even if my heart would stop my love won't" Sky said looking at me straight in the eyes, I placed my arms around him to hug him, I felt his arms around me too,

"I can let you go now" I murmurded,"Never do that again, I just can't live in a universe where you don't exist can't your what gives my life sense,why"Sky asked cupping my cheeks," I lied, I had to lie, and you believed me so easy, But you're everything to me Sky, I'm sorry I thought you would be better with me out of your life" I whispered looking at Sky with a hurted look, Sky looked at me, with love, passion and other feelings like lust, He placed his lips on mines kissing me intensely responded to his kiss and placed my arms around Sky's neck,

I broke the kiss, And looked over at Edward,Felix,he gave me a warning look, I can't save Sky out of this, best is I will try to get him out of this, I took his hand to where Edward and Bella entered, I took his hand and led him with me inside the building or in this case the palace entrance,Felix,and demetri,"We don't need your services" Edward said looking at Them,"Aro wants to meet with you again"Demetri ordered with a stern look,

"There was no broken law" I said with a smirk," Still we need to talk in a place more private" Felix replied with a smug,"Fine,Bella why don't you and enjoy the festival" Edward ordered looking at them both with a glare," No the girl and the boy come with us" Felix ordered back looking at Bella and Sky," No go to hell" I snapped With a death glare, Alice entered the palace," Come on boy's their is a festival going outside you don't want to make a scene" Alice said with a smile,

"We wouldn't"Demetri replied," That's enough, Aro send me here to see what is taking so long" Jane said coldly and turned around and walked away, I held Sky's hand in a tighter grip, He walked next to me, a bit confused, He looked at Me," Just do what they tell you to do" I whispered to Sky, he nodded but was still a bit confused, We began walking in front of Felix and Demetri,

A guard handed Edward a red suede robe, We kept walking down the hall, Until we entered somewhere with a stair case, it had brown bricks all over," Go ahead" Jane said a bit politely, Me and Sky walked behind Alice," Don't be scared" I whispered to Sky, He just kept walking, We walked down the cave and Felix unlocked a door, An elevator, We entered it and Jane was the last one to, Sky was a bit nervous but calmed down a bit, The elevator door's closed and a Italian opera music started,weird,I could have laughed right now but I didn't,

The Elevator stopped and the door's opened, We walked out, With Felix and Demetri behind us, The secretary said something, Which I think means welcome, yes it does," Is she human" Sky asked with an eyebrow raised,"Yes"I replied softly and kept on walking, I saw Bella kept on asking Edward questions, who wouldn't, Those months did her good, Sky kept quiet, Jane opened two big door, We entered behind her, there they are, The leaders,

The room is huge, Just big with marvel floor's and marvel panels, and all, I heard them talking," What a lovely surprise, Bella's alive after all, isn't that marvelous, I love a happy ending"Aro said smiling and walking up to Edward and grabbed his hands," You're all so weird, she is quiet something, her blood attracts you so much, that it provokes me thirst, how do you stand being so close to her"Aro asked smiling and holding Edward's hand, he creeps me out so much,

"with great difficulty" Edward replied a bit nervous," I see that"Aro said looking at Edward's hand,"Aro can read any thought I have had, with only a touch, and now he knows it all, finish it" Edward Explained and demanded Aro,Aro looked up at him in fasination,"And you're such a great reader of souls,Edward,even though you can't read her thoughts,fasinating,And neither can't you to Nicole"Aro replied softly walking to me, This is creepy, he held my hands,

"Interesting you're immune to my gift, I see the interest my son has in you're said with a smile and looking at me," But why don't we see if Bella is"Aro said almost giggling and walked to Bella, This is creepy, well he is, He stood there with his hand out, Bella walked to him slowly and put her hand on top of his, he placed both his hands on her's,"Interesting,I see nothing, I ask my self, let's see if she is immune to all our power's, what do you think Jane"Aro asked Jane with a smile,

I could see she was going to enjoy this, Edward ran to stop Jane,"No"Edward shouted, Jane Used her gift on Edward, he stopped moving bit moved a bit, but with pain, Edward fell on the ground, I walked to his side to see if he is okay,Alec walked to stop Bella,"Stop,please stop,no,stop,please don't hurt him" Bella pleaded,Aro looked at Jane,"Jane"Aro ordered softly, Jane stopped," My lord" Jane said looking at Aro,

"Go ahead little one"Aro ordered Jane," This will hurt you a bit" Jane warned, I stood up and standed in front of Bella, Jane tried but nothing, No pain came to me, or Bella,Aro laughed,"Admirable,You're resistant to all of us,Nicole,Like Bella, Now what are we going to do with you rightnow"Aro questioned looking at Bella," You already know what you have to do,Aro"Marcus replied in his serious tone," She knows to much as it goes to the boy, They're a danger" Caius said softly,"Hmm,That's true,Felix"Aro ordered with no Expression in his tone,

Alec let go off Bella, In a second Edward had Bella behind him, and then attacked Demetri,I ran to Sky to Push off Felix, A guard was about to hit Bella but Alice got in her Way, He grabbed Alice by her throat,Demetri got pissed and shot up throwing Edward and then appeared and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the floor making a crack, I threw Felix to the other side of the room,Aro watched in Joy, I saw His son enter the room with a smirk,

Felix launched at me again but I managed to grab him by the throat and slam him next to Jane, She just stood their watching, I saw That Demetri slam Edwards head on the Marble bench, Edward got up and wow that was something, Leonardo walked up to Felix to stop Him from grabbing me, He threw him across the room, Sky watched a bit confused, Leonardo held me back, Which I struggled," Calm down sweetheart, you don't want to get hurt,darling"Leonardo said softly and putting his face in my neck, I looked at Sky, he had his hand clenched into a fist,

I gave him a look to clam down,Demetri slammed Edward into the marble step's," No please, Leonardo make it stop you're hurting him" I pleaded, he just chuckled and leaned into my ear," I will if you do me a favor, Marry me" Leonardo replied huskily in my ear," I rather be Staked then marry an arrogant, jerk like you" I snapped, He laughed and sank his teeth in my throat, I let out a small scream, his bite wasn't like William's, Sky wanted to help but Alec was holding him back,

From what I saw Demetri was about to rip Edwards head off, I want to help but Leonardo has a tight grip on me,"Please,please,don't,kill me instead, not him" Bella pleaded freaking outward walked down the steps," How extraordinary, you would give up your life for one of us, a vampire, a monster"Aro said looking at Bella," You don't know anything about a soul" Bella replied coldly,Aro said something in Italian," How sad, if you had the intention of giving her immortality"Aro said and walked slowly toward Bella and Hissed at her,

"Stop, Bella will be one of us, I saw it, I will transform her" Alice said to try to stop Aro,While that I managed to move Leonardo and grabbed him from the throat," You will leave from this room and leave me alone and what's mine" I said compelling him, He struggled but looked into my eyes, He nodded while struggling, I put him down and he left like a ghost, I walked to Sky and Alec,"Let him go" I said compelling now Alec,I concentrated on his mind, He nodded and walked away from Sky and let him go,

"Hypnotizing, see what you have seen, before it happen's,your gifts will turn you into a fascinating one,immortal,Isabella,Now go prepare"Aro said smiling in joy," Let's finish with this already, Heidi will be here, thank you for your visit" Marcus said standing up," We will return you a favor, I warn you, you better do what you promised same goes for the boy, since we don't give second chances" Caius warned, We started to walk away, Sky was holding my hand," Goodbye my young friends"Aro said, We walked out the room,

Felix was in front of us leading us, When a women walked pass us with people, bet it's their lunch, an old women really," Nice catch,heidi,leave something for me" Felix said smirking, Heidi nodded and smiled, Sky looked a bit concerned, when walked walked out the dungeon hall, We heard screaming,

(Two day's later)

Sky was peacefully asleep in his bed, I walked in his room through the window, and laid on the bed, I placed my hand on his cheek, he placed his arms around me and smiled," You know I left to protect you" I said softly, Sky sat up and pulled me close to him," Never do that again, I can't live in a life where you don't exsist,you're my everything" Sky whispered and placed his lips on mines, I placed my arms around his neck, he kissed me softly and held me close to him, I broke the kiss and got up from his bed,"Coming"I asked walking to his window, Sky nodded, he got up and went to his closet,

He put on some dark demin jeans, And a Dark blue Long sleeve muscle cotton shirt, he changed and gave me his hand, I jumped and so did he, at least it's worth being a Special something, I ran with him, I held his hand tightly, minutes later we appeared in front of my house, I entered it and walked to the first floor, Everyone was their, Bella and Edward too," All of you know what I want, and I know what I want is to much, but the only thing that occurs to me to be right is for all of you to vote" Bella said," You don't know what you're talking about" Edward cut off Bella,

"Shh,quiet,Alice"Bella Questioned, Alice walked up to her smiling, and hugged her," I already consider you a sister" Alice said in joy,"Yes"Alice said," Thank you" Bella replied, and let go of Alice," I vote yes, so I wouldn't want to kill you all the time" Jasper said with a small smile, Bella nodded," I'm sorry how I acted with both of you, for the bravery you had to save my brother, but this is not the life I would I chose to live myself, I wished somebody would have voted no for me, so then no" Rosalie said with a sad expression, I wouldn't have chose this life either, but I'm not against Bella turning, I'm Against Sky turning and living a like this,

"Vote, of course yes" Emmett said hugging Bella and twirled her, Bella smiled and Emmett put her down," So then we can plan a Fight with the Volturi"Emmett said happily,Emmett,"I already consider you as part of the family,yes"Esmee said smiling, We all looked at Edward," Why are you doing this to me" Edward snapped looking angry," You chose not to live without her, I have no other option I'm not loosing my son" Carlisle Explained looking at Edward a bit concerned, Edward looked at me,

"I didn't have a choice in becoming this but I don't want to loose my annoying, depressing brother, who am I going to have left to annoy, I vote yes" I said smiling, Bella smiled at me, I nodded," Another vote is placed on the table, Nicole"Emmett questioned," I vote yes" Jasper said looking at Sky, I gave him a glare,

(Hour's later)

Everyone voted for Sky turning, Now he is part of our family, I'm somewhat against it but he is not at all, I am driving right now my car and Sky is a bit Quiet, until he broke Silence," I think we should do that after we graduate, so it will be more easy we have to talk to our parent's" Sky said breaking the silence," Soon Sky, how about This weekend, you know I'm not happy about it" I replied driving,

I stopped in front of Sky's house, We got off and entered his house, Everyone was in the Living room, All eyes fell on us," Someone here help me and try to take Sky the idea of turning like me" I said looking at all of them for help," Well I think if that's what he wants he should" Brandon replied putting his hand on Sky's shoulder, Everyone nodded, thank you for the help…..

**Please review and enjoy…next is Eclipse part one…review and I'm almost finishing Dark lust Chapter, I'm not going to working on my other stories for a while but I will on this one and Dark Lust…review….**


	10. Eclipse:Part 1

_Some say the world will end in fire_

_some say in ice._

_from what i've tasted of desire_

_i hold with those who favor fire._

_but if it had to perish twice,_

_I think i know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_is also great_

_and would suffice._

* * *

{Eclipse: Part one}

(Bloom's Pov)

We are in April now, I have barely gotten to see Sky since I have been busy with thinks, Thinks like my little thing I did years ago, about when I turned fifteen, modeling, For teen magazines, like teen vogue, and now seventeen magazine, Which I just finished Three days ago, Rose came with me and so did Alice and Jasper, They barely could tell I changed, I made excuses like I dyed my hair, and my eyes just lighten up a bit,

And they gave me a copy, My life is a bit better now, But this is the last one I'm doing or maybe one more and I'm done but for now, I just want to enjoy being eighteen and Sky is Nineteen, a king now, But good thing his Father is taking over for him for a while, Edward must be with Bella, And the other's in their thing's, I drove to Sky's house and parked infront,I got off the car and walked to the house, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door,

Brandon opened the door, and leaned against the door frame only in his boxer's, a shirt and pants should be great, He smirked,"Goodmorning nice seeing you pants should do great" I greeted with a smug and walked pass him, I walked up the stairs to Sky's room, isn't it a bit too late for Brandon to be almost Naked,Men,talking about them I haven't heard of William since days, Since he got mad at me for The whole Sky is back in my life thing, I really want to call him,

I entered Sky's room and he is in the Shower, I took out my phone and dialed William," I know you don't want to talk to but I really want to see you, I miss you William, call me back please" I said on the voice-mail, Minutes later Sky walked out, I hid behind the door and then jumped on him making us fall on the floor, good thing he is changed, he laughed and got up and helped me get up," Haven't seen you in days darling where have you been" Sky asked sitting on his bed, and pulled me to his lap,

"Playing normal human girl, Casual things with Alice, and you your highness" I asked with a smile, I had my arms around his neck,"School,School work and that's about all" Sky replied chuckling," What a very fun life, Your majesty" I said mockingly, Sky rolled his eyes," I'm kidding, You know Going to a boarding school for years gives you benefits, first the accent great with men, second the sarcasm and a few other thing's" I said with a smirk,

"Men, well about that princess your taken, so that's off the list" Sky said imitating a English accent, I rolled my eyes and pinned him against the bed," I rather not do that a bit of short temper, not good" I warned with smirk, I let my fangs out, Sky watched and began to kiss me, this boy is something, he broke the kiss," Marry me" Sky said softly,"No"I replied with a chuckle," Marry me" Sky asked with a smile,

"No, not until I finish School, and plus a vampire and human divorce isn't exactly what I want" I whispered with a giggle," Marry me, how about a compromise, marry me and turn me, and you will get what ever you desire" Sky replied stroking my cheek," Well I want you, and that isn't fair,it's just a piece of paper,meaningless"I said with a small sigh," Where I come from it means how much I love you" Sky said smiling and looking into my eyes," Even if I come from the same place as you but I was raised here, and here it means I just got knocked up" I said getting up from him and sitting on his bed,

"So you care what people will say, Marry me" Sky asked with a chuckle,"No,not until I finish my exam's" I answered his question with a smile, I got up from his bed," Where are you going" Sky asked with concern,"Somewhere"I replied softly," You're going to the woods to look for William" Sky said with a bit of annoyance," You don't control what I do or not" I snapped," Nicole you have to understand that your safely is everything for me" Sky said softly and looking at me worriedly," William isn't going to hurt me" I replied pissed,

"Not intentionally, He can hurt you without thinking" Sky said looking at me worried again,"Sky,listen to me, I only have until the graduation to see him, Then I will be married to you and he will hate me" I replied with a confused expression, why is he acting like this," I'm sorry" Sky said with a hurted expression, I sighed and walked out the room, I Slammed the door when I left and got on my car, I drove home and entered The house looking pissed,I saw Edward has the same expression as Sky,ugh,I ran up the stair case and entered my room,

(Next day, Lunch time)

Me and Sky went and sat next to Edward and Bella,"Hey listen to this,Students,yes,yes,we are the future, we can do anything if we just imagine it" Mike said smiling, he really gets on my nerves," There's your Speech" Mike said giving Jessica a notebook,"Ya that will my speech when I want them to throw diploma's at my head" Jessica replied with sarcasm, Their little talk went on, I barely put any attention to it,

Until Jasper and Alice sat with us," I decided we should have a party" Alice announced cheerily," After all when are we graduating again" Jasper replied with a smirk, Edward was trying to hide his laughter, Every few years that's when for us," A party at your house" Angela asked in a surprise tone," I have never seen your house" Jessica said a bit in shock," No one has ever seen their house" Eric said a bit confused,

"Alice another party" Edward asked annoyed," Come one it will be fun" Alice replied trying to make Edward agree," Yes like last time" Bella replied with sarcasm, and she is right, Alice sat back looking weirdly at the table, She is having a vision," Angela do you need help with that" Bella asked distracting the Human's, Edward is seeing her vision, I looked at Alice, she gave me a nod,

(After school)

I drove Sky back home but I barely said anything I'm still mad at him, I parked in front of his house," You're home now" I said softly, Sky put his hand on my face and cupped my cheeks to face him, He placed his lips on mines, I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, his kiss was soft and gentle, while I kissed him more intensely broke the kiss and smiled at him," So about this weekend do you want to go to Eraklion"Sky asked smiling at me,

I nodded and got off the car, and so did he, we walked up the porch steps and into his house, They are already here, well they did leave before us, Sky took my hand up to his room, We entered and sat on his bed, he closed the door and laid on the bed, I laid next to him with my head on his chest and my arms around him, I looked up at Sky he seems out of this world," Sky is everything okay" I asked a bit confused, He looked at me,

"Well My cousin Emelia,Both her parents died, my uncle died with his wife in an accident, And now she is an orphan, they could try to take her away and I don't want that, I love her like a sister, I asked my parents if they could adopt her but they think it isn't right, I'm the King but I can't do anything" Sky replied with a worried expression, I sat up, and so did Sky he looked at me suspious,"Why don't we, we are getting married can't we, it doesn't matter what I am, my parents adopted me and they are vampire's, why don't we, last summer I met her we got along, she is innocent and sweet, I wouldn't mind" I said with a smile, like begging him,

He placed his hand on my cheek," Do you really want that, if you do, I would love to but we have to talk to my parents" Sky said looking at me straight in the eye," I do, Sky we are never going to be able to have our own children, but Amelia will be like the Daughter we never will have,please"I asked with a frustrated look, Sky smiled and pressed his lips against mines, we kissed for at least five minutes before I broke the passionate kiss,

I got up from the bed," I need to go packing Sky, see you later" I said quickly and pecked his lips and jumped out the window like a ghost and walked around the house, I walked to my car and drove back home, I parked in the garage and ran inside the house up to my room, I took out one of my brown leather luggage case and packed clothes for two days, I put on the side next to the bed, from what I know Edward and Bella are going to visit her mother or something,

Why won't William answer mouth I really want to talk to him, Maybe I should call him, I took out my phone and pressed his name on my speed dial, I waited until he answered but it was his voice mail,'_Hey sorry can't answer, leave a message' Williams voice mail,"_ William will you answer my phone please, I miss talk to you, call me back" I said frustrated and pressed the 'end' button,

I just should relax, I sighed and sat on my bed, what if I'm making an error on marrying Sky, am I?,

(Hours later)

I Put my Brown luggage case and put it on the trunk of the car, I got on and drove to Sky's house, I parked in front of the house, and there goes my Brother with his girlfriend, I got out and walked up the porch steps, I knocked on the door and Flora opened," We are leaving in a bit, Sky is in his room the others are still some things" Flora said with a friendly smile, I nodded and walked in,

I quickly walked up the stairs and entered Sky's room, I closed the door behind me and Sky came out of the bathroom naked, his eyes widen, all I want to do is laugh, which I'm holding it back, I just left the room, why did I do that,oh well I walked down the stairs and out the door, I sat down on the porch steps, I dialed Williams phone again but the voice mail," I know right now you may not want to see me, but I do, I miss the safety you gave me, call me if you can and please William, I'm unsure of my feelings, I love you but I love him too" I said softly and pressed the 'end' button,

I heard someone walk down the steps and sit next to me," love problems"Musa asked with a friendly smile,"Yes,And you" I asked softly,"Riven is being the same jerk and thinking I still feel something for my ex" Musa answered with calm expression," I wish I had that problem, I love William but I love Sky also, It's hard because in the end I will loose one, And my fear is to loose both for not choosing who I want to be with, When I died I thought it would be better because I would be with the man I fell deeply in love with, but then I met Sky and everything is all a mess, my whole life is a mess" I said softly and looking at my hands,

"How did you die"Musa asked a bit confused,

{_**~flashback~}**_

_I was driving in my car, to Seattle for some time off everything, since Williams death I wasn't the same, days felt eternal but my life seemed to go pass me, like a mist, I looked at my phone since it went off, I quickly took it out of my purse and answered it, It was Alice," Yes Alice" I answered looking at the way I was driving,"Nicole,where are you, It's the middle of the night and you aren't here,Esmee is worried about you. Little sister" Alice replied in a worried tone,_

"_It's not like anything bad is going to happen,I need to be away from forks for a few days try to clear my mind, I'm sorry but I will be fine" I said with annoyance," Nicole I have a bad feeling about this, come back home" Alice replied with a concerned tone,_

"_Nothing is going to happen, I'm 17,In months from now Eighteen, if you all are so worried why don't you do what Carlisle promised Aro,of turning me, you will all have less to worry about,Alice!,really I know what I'm doing I'm almost a Adult I don't need someone checking up on me every hour, I need time away from everything that reminds me of him Alice, I can't be in forks for a few days, I feel like I can't stand the pain anymore" I said softly and with tears coming down my cheek,_

"_Fine, Nicole just be careful and if anything is wrong call me, We all care about you little sister" Alice answered, I pressed the end button, I know rude but I need to be away from this,_

_I can barely see in the mist of the night, weirdly its foggy today, Maybe I should stop, But no I need to get away from this place, I kept on driving almost passing La Push, When all of a sudden I saw something and the car jumped into the beach, passing the cliff, I hit my head on something when the car went over the cliff, But everything was so blurry and I felt I couldn't breath anymore….._

_**{~End of Flashback~}**_

"So what happened afterwards"Musa asked curiously," Well I am not sure, From what I know Edward was the one to save me from, I had a heart beat but it was weak, Then I felt something burning me inside, it was the Venom, and that's about it, but maybe it was meant to happen" I said with a small tight smile,

(An hour later)

There finally done, Sky took my hand ready to go to our future home,princess"Sky asked with a loving gaze, I looked at him with confusion but really it's because William calls me Princess and I'm so used to him calling me that, He must hate me,"Um did I say anything wrong" Sky asked concerned,"No,I'm ready to go Eraklion,Sky,can we go already please" I said looking away from him, He was eyeing me,

We entered the Portal which I'm not used to it, and we appeared in front of Sky's palace, great at least I'm away from gloomy Fork's, it reminds me of sporks, maybe they named the town after a utensil, Oh well, Sky grabbed my hand and we all walked to the palace, We walked pass a guard which smiled, and a young one which smiled at me and Musa, he is not my type, But I smiled for some reason,

Sky took me hand and motioned the servants, We walked into the throne room, Sky's parents where there talking or discussing about something for a Ball, of great, I smiled a bit, Sky's mother walked to us and hugged Sky,"Um mother, father I and Bloom, agreed that we don't want Amelia to go to an orphanage, so we decided that we want to adopt her, I know we are to young but we will never be able to have our own children" Sky announced with a serious expression,

They nodded, okay what are they going to say it's killing me, not really but almost," If that is what you both wish that would be wonderful for Emelia"Sky's father said with a warming smile, Sky's mother hugged me, I smiled a bit," If that's what you both wish, then of course, now enjoy the day" Sky's mother said with a smile, Sky nodded and took my hand, we left the palace, since it's already night, Sky lead me up the stairs,

"Are you tired Darling" Sky asked stocking my cheek," Not really, but maybe I we can" I answered taking his hand to the room he was headed to, I closed the door behind us, And began to kiss him intensly, Sky was resisting but then placed his arms around my waist, I began too remove his shirt and pushed him to the bed, I was onto of him kissing him now slowly but with passion, his hands where all over my body,

He began to take off my jacket, Sky stopped kissing me," Bloom we can't, I'm sorry, I want you too but I want to do it right, at least until we are officially engaged" Sky said stroking my cheek, I got up from him and sat on the bed with a sigh," You sound exactly like Edward,Sky,I know you want to do this right even if you yourself aren't a damn virgin, it was stupid of me not to give it to William,damn I hate that I stopped him that day" I said softly, Sky shot up at when I said the William thing, I chuckled softly,"Bloom,look I want you, I am going crazy to have you completely but we can't, I want it to be right" Sky said softly holding my hand, I sighed,

"I love you but really don't say nothing anymore, Can we got to sleep now, I'm tired" I responded softly, Sky walked to his closet my guess and took out a Black silk slip, I took it from him and entered the bathroom, so much for tonight, I changed out of my clothes and just left on my panties and put on the black silk slip, I took out my phone, and Alice had called me, but it's a missed call, what time is it in forks, since here it's like 1:00a.m,already,I will call her tomorrow,

I walked out of the bathroom and went to bed, where Sky is asleep now, I pulled the sheet covers up and laid down, Sky placed his arms around me, I placed mines around his waist and placed my head on his chest...

**Please review and quick thing,i'm done with the last chapter of dark lust but i need to work on the other's,oh and sky in the second chapter i'm going to update soo after Eclipse part two,Sky is turning into a vampire right after the wedding because of someone,How will Nicole rect sinc she never wanted to be a vampire her self nor Sky...review and enjoy...**


	11. Eclipse:Part 2

(Bloom's pov)

We arrived yesterday back to Forks, I stayed here at Sky's house,i woke up and Sky has his arms around me with a smile, he looks so peaceful smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, he chuckled and opened his eyes,"goodmorning,princess of Eraklion and Sparxs"Sky said with a smile sighed but in a happy way, "Good morning, my lord "I teased him with a smirk, he chuckled and got up, he is only in his boxer's,great,i got up from the bed and walked to my luggage case while Sky entered the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on,

I changed into a dark blue cotton long sleeve v-neck top, white skinny jeans, a black short trench coat with a hoodie and my black leather wedge heel boots put my night wear in the luggage case and took out my hairbrush brushed my hair and put it back, Sky came out wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist covered my eyes while he at least put his boxers, when I opened my eyes he was changed, but his hair was wet, He dried it with his towel,

(Minutes later)

I gave Sky my car keys, he is driving while the other's go on their SUV,we got on and Sky drove to school, minutes later, Sky parked in the middle of the school parking lot next to the guys and girls, from a distance I saw Edward with a freaking out expression, and someone else,_William,_i got off before Sky said anything and walked straight to William, he turned around to face me, he slowly walked up to me ,he had a black leather jacket, black dress shirt, dark skinny jeans and his casual shoes,

He had a smirk plastered on his face, "Why haven't you returned my calls "I asked with a frown, "Why should I princess, you know a, 'I William, how are you?', would have worked heard you were out of town "William replied with his usual cocky smirk, "yes visiting my birthparents,why?,dracula"I asked with my arms crossed,"Ooh,fiesty,i like fiesty,but I came here to tell you that some redhead wants you to meet the grim ripper, after killing her mate, she is pissed,poor bombshell "William answered with a smug,

"Why would you care,William,i thought you don't want to see my presence or anything about me, since what happened "I said softly looking away from him, William placed his hands on my neck, "Who said that, maybe I was at first but I know that you love me too, and that's all I care about and protecting you from psycho redhead "William said with a loving expression, I felt someone grab my hand gently,Sky,he stepped in front of me, William gave him a death glare, while Sky looking at him coldly,

"Why are you here?"Sky asked with a glare, "Don't worry blondie,i'm talking to Nicole so why don't you go play prince or something, or lets tell him, because of you Nicole is going to be killed by the redhead "William answered walking closer to Sky, with a deadly look,"Stop"I said giving them both a look, William just chuckled and walked away doing a motion with his hand, "Bloom you are not thinking of going with him, are you "Sky asked me looking at me with concern,

"Trust me,please"I said softly, "I do trust you it's just him I don't trust "Sky said with his hand in a fist just walked to William's car and got in, William smirked and drove out of the school, my guess to a bar, in Forks don't remember the name but he used to take me like once or twice a week, or I would see him there every day, minutes later we got there, he parked in front of the Bar and restaurant, we got off and entered went straight to the bar,i sat in one of the stools, William just standed leaning against the wet bar, he was smirking and a waitress came up to us,

"What my I serve you today "Sky asked with a friendly smile but giggled when she saw William, slut!,"Two on the rocks "William ordered with a flirting smirk rolled my eyes, she giggled and walked away, "Did we come here to watch you flirt, and really getting day drunk, that isn't one of your best looks "I sighed, "So what is my best look?"William asked getting closer to me, our lips are inches apart, and the waitress came back with a smile, Whore!

She placed the two glass of scotch the wet bar,

(Minutes later)

William was dancing with three Waitresses, ugh, Whores, I just sat there,"William"I said with a glare, he just kept dancing until I grasped his hand pulled him of the bar, "What are you jealous "William teased with a smirk rolled my eyes,"Hmm, so you are "William said with a smirk grabbed a dart that was on the table and sticked in his back, he grunted, "Nicole!"William growled smirked, "Have fun grandma "I said standing up and walked to the bathroom,

I entered the bathroom and just stood there in front of the mirror, why am I even here all William is doing is partying and why am I even jealous he is dancing with those girls, I sighed and walked out the bathroom, Sky must be freaking out rightnow,but it's my choice he needs to trust me, I'm with him not with William, I feel things for William but, I closed my eyes for a second and just walked out the bathroom, William was sitting down on a stool drinking and flirting,

I walked to him and sat down on the stool next to him, "This place is getting annoying lets go and talk somewhere else more quieter "William said and walked toward the front door, what's with him,ugh,I got off and followed him, we got on his car and he drove back to school, "Why are we here again?"I asked with a frown, he parked in the middle of the school and then got off; I got off too and followed him into the woods, where he was headed to,

He ran like a ghost, which I ran as well behind him, he stopped when he got deeper into the woods and turned around to look at me, "So why are we here,William"I questioned with a small smile, "To talk can't we talk "William answered me a bit rudely, "Have you ever heard about how vampire's find their soul mate, it's like what I heard those wolfs do, imprinting except the whole marking you, it's when you touch them with a since touch you know that they are your soul mate, like an electrical touch "William explained looking at me, "Why are you telling me this?"I asked confused,

"Because I felt that with you when you were human, now I'm not sure all I know is that I love you, and it's not anything holding you alive anymore your reason to be alive is her, her blood, her scent and everything about her, in this case it was you now Nicole I'm not sure but all I want you to know is that I'm in love with you "William said softly and with his hands on my neck,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you died, I never wanted to become a vampire, I wanted to have choices, but now I'm with him not because he is human, I love his humanity, it's pure, but what happened between us was a long time ago "I said softly looking away from him,"Nicole,do you think he can make you happy?, he is human, humans are dangers to us, yes you were human but raised by vampires, even if you hide it you still love me, I rather you be dead then with a human who will cause your death "William grolwed,I looked at him in shock with my mouth opened a bit,

"I shouldn't have come with you here, I can't believe you said that, and he is not my destruction "I snapped, "Stay please I'm sorry, I'm sorry princess "William pleaded holding my hands, he had a sorry expression,

(Hours Later)

William left to somewhere, which I really don't know, he dropped me back home, Cullen's house, I better go to Sky's he must be freaking out, I ran to his house and a few minutes later I got there, I walked up the front door steps and knocked on the door, Brandon opened the door,"Hey where have you been, Sky is in the living room freaking out "Brandon said, I passed him and went straight up the stairs to Sky's room, Someone was here,

The scent lead to onto of my luggage case, my top isn't here anymore, did Sky take it, no the scent is not human, "Do you understand how worried I have been "Sky said almost freaking out from behind me, I turned around to face him, "I was perfectly safe, I'm fine, stop freaking out, was anyone here in your room?"I asked looking around the room, "No why? I haven't been here, we just came from eating out, Why?"Sky asked confused, "Someone was here "I answered softly,

I took his hand and walked out the room, we walked down the stairs and out of the house, Since Sky has the keys he is driving, we got in and he drove home,

(Minutes later)

Sky parked in front of the house, and we both got off, I gently grabbed his hand and we entered the house, we walked up the stairs to the second floor, Bella and Edward where here, I explained what happened in Sky's house, while jasper and Emmett were trying to get the scent of the vampire or whatever it is, "Was it someone we know "Carlisle asked, "No it was a stranger, I didn't recognize his scent "Edward answered, "a nomad passing through"Esmee said looking at Carlisle,

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive "Rosalie said a bit coldly,rude,Jasper and Emmett walked in the room, "The scent disappeared five miles south from Bella's house "Jasper said seriously, "Someone is or castrating this "Carlisle said calmly,"Victoria"Bella asked a bit scared, "I would have seen her decide "Alice answered the question, "It has to be the Volturi "Edward said calmly, "I don't think it's the Volturi either, I have been watching Aro's decision "Alice said calmly,

"Then we have to keep looking "Emmett said with a bit of excitement about my guess fighting, "We also will take shifts guarding Bella at her house, as for Nicole we will keep an guard as well "Carlisle said with a nodded, I don't need bodyguards what's the point arguing, Sky was holding my hand a bit tighter, and worst part is that my fiancé/boyfriend will be protecting me since he is a hero in training, so funny,

"Another protection detail for Bella "Rosalie said irritated,"Rosalie"Carlisle ordered, "No she's right you can't protect me, watch my dad, and search for the intruder "Bella said a bit calmer but worried, "And for victoria"Rosalie said annoyed now, well even more, "And keeps yourself fed "Bella said again, "I'm not leaving you here defenseless "Edward said to Bella a bit angry at her words, "Well I'm going to let you starve, and I wouldn't be unprotected, I have "Bella said but got cut off, "What?"Edward asked a bit jealous,"Jacob"Bella answered,

Same goes for Sky, I have William, Edward was about to say something but I cut him off, "Bella's right, you can't all do that, and plus I don't need protection from anyone, I'm fine protecting myself and I have William "I said calmly, Sky tensed up,

(Next day)

I showed William Sky's room to pick up the smell,"fresh,I won't miss the scent of our new neighbor "William said with sarcasm, I rolled my eyes, we walked down the stairs and out the door where Sky was standing there waiting,damn it, good thing Brandon's here, "caught the scent I will take it from here "William said to Sky with a smirk, "I don't need your help "Sky hissed,oh boy, "I could care less what you want "William spat, "we're done here "Sky said with a scoff, "No you are done here, you're just human what can you do, I can protect her better than you could ever "William growled,

"I can protect her, I don't need your help "Sky hissed getting a little closer, they were looking at each other like they are going to kill eachother,"Stop,I said stop, I'm tired of this "I ordered standing in-between this, I am tired all day do is fight, for once can't they get along just for once, Sky may hate this but it isn't about being rivals anymore, it's about my safety even if he hates so much to death William,

(Days later)

During these day at least I got them to work together, even if they hate each other so much, and for working with the wolfs it's harder because the whole Edward and Jacob thing, and they hate each other so much, Sky is driving me to William nod he isn't happy about it, he has to go to Eraklion for a while, he parked next to the woods, he is taking my car back to his house, We got off and William had his smirk,

Sky looked at him quickly, "Does he always have that smile on his face "Sky said annoyed,"uh…um I'm good here you should go"I said softly but in the inside I just want to grab both their brains and fix them,"I'm not going to be gone for long"Sky said a bit calmer,"Don't rush you need to go,I'm going to be fine,you need to go fix that problem"I replied softly,Sky looked at me and pressed his lips against mines,I responded to his kiss,it was a bit fierce,but passionate,

He had his arms around my small waist I know it's to piss off William,Sky broke the kiss,"Okay rush a little bit"I whispered,Sky smiled slightly,I walked to William,William to annoy him,"Hey beautiful"William said pulling me to his embrace,"Hi"I said softly,he let me go when Sky left driving quickly,"So I was thinking maybe,let's go to a bar,maybe some walking or something"William offered,i nodded and got on his car with him,

(Next day)

Finally school is over, I got on my car with Sky, he drove out of the parking lot to My house, he parked the car in the driveway and we got off, we entered the house and walked up the stairs to the second floor, Bella and Edward are here, "It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage their reporting, a few more and they are undiscipline"Jasper said but got cut off, "It's newborns "Edward said softly,

"What like new vampires "Bella asked confused, "In their first few months after the change that's when we are at our most uncontrollable ,visious,insanely thirst "Jasper explained calmly, "Something to look forward to "Emmett said with a smirk,Emmett,"No one's trained these newborns but this isn't random "Jasper said like a thinking state,"Some's creating and army "Carlisle said softly, my father looks worried, Emmett shot up quickly off the couch, "But now we are definitely going to Seatle"Emmett said with joy,

"An army of vampire's "Sky asked with a frown, "an they've been created to fight so long "Jasper said softly, "We are the only Clan close to Seatle"Edward said with frustation,"Reguardless of why they were made we have to put a stop to them or the Volturi will,um I'm surprise they let it go this long "Carlisle said thinking but calm, "Maybe they're behind it, in Italy I read Aro's mind he wants me, Nicole and Alice to join them, he knows we will never choose him as long as our family is still alive "Edward said concerned, "an army could solve that for "Jasper replied softly,

(Hours later)

Sky was laying in his bed, I walked to the bed and laid next to him, he placed his arms around me, I turned to face him, "Can I ask you something "Sky asked, I nodded and smiled a bit, "do you really want this, marrying me, turning me, adopting Emelia"Sky questioned with a small frown, I pecked his lips, "Sky I want what you just said, look the thing is I don't want you to turn, I never wanted I wanted choices in life, and they all disappeared when I turned "I answered with no expression,

"I want what you want, but I want to be with you forever "Sky said softly and placed his lips on mines, the kiss was gentle and slow, we fell asleep in each other's arms,

(Next Day)

William drove me to the woods, there's a lake nearby, we got off and started walking, "So school is almost over,wow,college girl "William said with sarcasm,"Funny,no really Wills, Alice is having a party and I'm inviting you even if I know you will come "I replied softly, "So as soon as you graduate you are…"William Asked but I cut him off, "You know I am, but you bring me to talk about that, so what?"I questioned him, I stopped my trail and looked at William,

He Stopped and looked at me, "I just wanted to do this differently, Smoother, but no I'm running out of time, every day that passes gives me less chances "William said softly, "To what "I asked him with a frown, what is he trying to ask me, "You need to hear the truth Nicole, you need to try to understand what you just won't admit through your head, know that you have more options, understand them, and you know that I love you, and I want you to choose me over him "William said looking at straight in the eyes, he can't tell me who I can be with,

"I thought you understood I don't and can't,William,I have to let you go if I hold on to you it will hurt both of us "I responded softly, "I'm not buying your lie "William said looking at a bit in rage, "What don't you buy, that's what I feel William you have to understand "I pleaded softly, "Understand what, you know you want me as much as I do, I love you but you just won't admit it, so I'm not giving up, I'm going to fight for you "William said softly holding both my hands gently with his,

"Well I'm not going to change my mind, I'm not even if you kick, scream or whatever comes in your mind "I said calmly, I need to calm down a bit, "You're rushing into it, because you are afraid of changing your mind of what you want "William said sternly,"William, I'm not because I know what I want in life "I said annoyed,

"You won't need to change for me, to become queen of where ever Blondie's from, you can be the same Nicole you are, or give up your normal life, I can give you more than him, I can give you adventure, a little danger, love and passion, feel this a heartbeat and blood, he will frozen no offence to your family nothing against them, not so killable bonus but what the point when he will be frozen, no heart "William said with anger and then pressed his lips against mine, I responded to his slow but passionate kiss,

Wait what am I doing?, no this is wrong, I pushed him back and was about to hit him but William grabbed my wrist tightly, I heard bones crack, he quickly let go off it, "I'm sorry "William said checking on my hand, I grasped my hand away from him, "How dare you, you say you love me but you the way you act "I growled, I quickly ran away from his sighed like a shadow, I can feel he is following me,

I need to go get my car back,damn it, I ran to Sky's house, this better heal faster, I haven't drank blood in weeks, I went up the the front door steps, and knocked on door,ugh,stupid hand, Sky opened the door, why did he have to,"Hey,darling"Sky said smiling,"Nicole!,I'm sorry "Someone called behind me William, I'm mentally hitting myself, Sky walked out of the house and up to William, no!,

"What did you do to her "Sky demanded in rage, I quickly got in-between them but there are about to crush me well William, "If you ever touch her again I will rip you apart "Sky warned pushing William, "Sky stop, both of you stop "I pleaded but they wouldn't listen, "She is not sure what she wants "William hissed, "Than wait for her to say the words "Sky said with rage, both of them giving each other deadly looks, this is such a turn on,

"Fine than she will "William said and threw Sky to the ground, I heard bones crack,no!,Sky got up and hit William, No There both in rage but Sky is hurt he won't come out alive, wait what am I saying, I got in-between them both, "Stop William, I'm ordering you to stop if you hurt him again, I will never want to see you again, Just go William you have done enough for today "I said giving them both a look,

William looked at me, and disappeared like a ghost exactly on time Riven, Helia and Brandon appeared, "I'm sorry "Sky said softly,"Don't"I snapped, I walked inside the house, Brandon and Helia helped him walk, broken ribs my guess, The girls are here, well I hear Musa upstairs, Flora was here, so was Aisha,Tecna and Stella, Sky was sitting in a chair, I bit my wrist and put it in his mouth,"Drink,two of your ribs are broken "I said calmly before exploding, "I'm sorry and I get if you don't want to talk to me tonight "Sky said softly when I removed my hand from his mouth,

"You're right I don't, you both acted like animals, goodnight sky "I said before leaving the house like a ghost, I ran back to my house, I walked in the door nearly breaking the glass door and walked up the second floor, Emmett looked at me, "What's with my baby sis "Emmett asked in a baby voice, I glared at him,"William,he happened, he and Sky had a tiny little argument which led to two broken ribs,goodnight"I answered walking up the stairs to the third floor,

I entered my room and closed the door behind me, Can't they stop if they keep doing this I will choose non neither of them,

(Two days later)

"When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up our answer's were thing's like astronaut, president or in my case a princess, when we were ten they asked again, we answered rockstar,cowboy or in my case gold medalist, but now that we've grown up they want a serious answer, well how about this who the hell knows, this isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes, take the wrong train and get stuck, fall in love a lot, change your mind and change it again, because nothing is permant so make as many mistakes as you can that way some day when they ask us what to be we won't have to guess we'll know "Jessica gave her speech, everyone clapped and cheered,

Good thing we all already got our diplomas, which feels great but sucks because I'm stuck in a filler year, the whole point was to get to eighteen but I'm stuck in seventeen,

(Hours later)

Party time, I changed into a dark blue chiffon sweetheart neckline shoulder strap midthigh dress and black pumps, I brushed my hair and walked down to the party which already started, time to drink, there LED lights, music and decorated by Alice, people from school dancing and enjoying the food and drinks, great, tequila should do, I walked to a table and got a cup, I poured some and walked to Emmett,

"Drinking, this will be fun "Emmett teased, I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the tequila, Looked who showed up William and Behind him Jacob and his two budies,William walked up to me, "You look tempting "William said with a smirk, "Thank you Dracula, but I don't need your complements' said with a smile, "Well sorry princess so where is his royal highness "William said with sarcasm, "I think I uninvited you but I know you to good, enjoy the party "I said walking pass him, he grabbed my hand gently,

"Look I'm sorry, I love you I never meant to hurt you, this is for you, I saw it and it reminded me of you "William said pulling me on a silver bracelet with blood red stone hearts on it, it's very beautiful, I looked at Alice, She's having a vision, I walked up to her, Bella did the same seconds later, "Alice what did you see "I asked her with a frown, "The decision have been made "Alice answered, "What's going on"Sky,William and Jacob asked at the same time, "Their coming here "Alice answered again,

We all went to a room in the house like a small office, My father, jasper and most of the other's came, Sky stood by me with his arms around me, "They'll be here in four days "Alice said, "This could turn into a blood bath "My father replied, "Who's behind it "Edward asked looking at the ground with a frown, "I didn't see anyone I recognize, maybe one "Alice answered, "I know his face he is local, Riley Biers, but he didn't start this "Edward said with concern in his tone, "Who ever did is staying out of the action "I said looking at Edward,

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision "Carlisle said calmly but he is worried I can see it, "But either ways there aren't enough of us to protect the town "Jasper spoke up, "Hold on, what damn army?"Jacob asked confused,"Newborns,our kind "My father answered, "What are they after "One of Jacobs friend asked, "They were passing Bella's and Nicole's scent red blouse and dark blue camisole "Alice answered, good not my bra or whatever my silk slip, "Their after Bella what the hell does this mean "Jacob asked a bit angry,

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost "Carlisle Answered Jacob, Jacob looked at his two pack brothers or whatever, they nodded at eachother,"Okay we're in "Jacob said with determination,"No!,you get yourself killed no way "Bella said looking at Jacob with a look, "I wasn't asking for permission "Jacob snapped,"Edward"Bella pleaded, "It means more protection for you "Edward said looking at Bella,

"Jacob do you believe Sam will agree to and understand?"Carlisle asked with his arm crossed against his chest, "As long as he gets to kill some vampire's "Jacob answered looking at us except Sky, I gave him a look, "Jasper?"My father asked, "As long as they give us some numbers, Newborns won't know they even exist that will give us an edge "Jasper answered, "I didn't know about these mutts before, there an illegal werewolfs"William said with a smirk, Jacob glared at him,

"We will need to coordinate "Carlisle said standing up straight,"Carlisle!,there gonna get hurt "Bella spoke up and getting up, "We will all need some training, fighting newborns requires knowledge, you're welcome to join us "Carlisle said calmly,"Alright name the time and Place "Jacob said calmly, "Jake you don't know what you are getting yourself into 'Bella said softly,"Bella,this is what we do, you should be happy look at us working together you are one who wanted us to get along remember "Jacob said calmly,

The whole talk went for a while, I came up and Sky, the specialist are training to fight the Newborns is he crazy, but I can't do anything about it,

(Next Day)

I got up from my bed, Sky went back home last night, I changed in to a black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a black leather jacket with cuffed sleeves, and dark grey leather boots with wedge heel, I tied my hair into a ponytail over the side of my left shoulder, I still have on William's bracelet, I walked down the stairs, I'm taking the black LandRover,I got the keys and entered the garage, I got on and opened the garage gate door, William was standing there with a smirk, he walked up to the driver's door and opened it,

"I'm driving princess, so move please "William said with a grin, I sighed and got off, I walked to the passenger's side and got on, He drove out the garage and closed it with the remote thing on the car, he is too quiet right now what is in his mind,damn sometimes I wish I could read minds,Edward,he is like my kardashian,maybe they are related who knows except he won't probably get married for less than three months, but who knows,

He took out a book from his leather jacket, a diary, "You finally got one, told you it was good "I teased him with a smirk,"Me,never"He chuckled, "Then who is it,William"I asked with my arms crossed,"Noah's,I got it from him when he was in school hours with his girlfriend Emma, the human girl, he diary of years ago when he went a bit loose with girls, my brother "William said with fake sadness,

I gave him a look, minutes later we arrived to woods where my family, Sky and his friends are already here, Edward arrived behind us, I got off before William, and He came out of the car with a smirk and the diary, "Are you going to read that?"I asked him with a small smug, "And tell about what horrible sin's my brother committed, me never, why would I, I'm so hurt I can't even look at you "William answered fakely pretending to cry,

"Keep walking, grandpa"I said with a smirk, he glared at me,"Hey I'm barely legal, and you are over hundreds of years, gross I dated an old man "I chuckled, "But a tempting hot old man, or else you would have never had and have all you want of this "William replied with a grin and pointing at himself, I sighed and walked to my family, I saw Sky's expression, he looked jealous,

I looked at the way my family was,Wolfs,there smell is like wet dogs, it's just like a anti vampire smell, they all walked slowly, Sam growling at us and eyeing us, "They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms "Edward said calmly, "They came, that's what matter's, will you translate?"My father asked calmly, they were hissing now, Alice stood by Bella, While rose by me like William, he had the biggest grin on his face, I wonder if I can wipe it off,

"Welcome "Carlisle greeted, "Jasper has experience with newborns, to teach us how to defeat them "Carlisle explained, am eyed my father, "They want to know how are they different from us "Edward said well almost like asking, "They're great deal stronger than us, because they're own human blood lingers in their tissui,are kind is never more physically powerful than our first several few months of this life "My father explained, Sam is now eyeing me, what do I have anything,

"They want to know why is Nicole different, what the difference between us"Edward asked calmly for now, "She as you see is more delicate than us but greatly stronger, like newborns, faster, able to heal within seconds, blood pumps through her body, she has a heart, like our friend William, but theres a difference she was made from our kind, while he is a different type of vampire "Carlisle explained, they all nodded but Sam kept eyeing me,

"Looks like someone found puppy love "William teased, I grabbed him by the arm and took out the two stakes in his jacket,really!,I gave him a look,'really',he smirked, Sky was in a dark blue long sleeve muscle shirt, dark skinny jeans, and combat boots, he looks hot, he slowly walked to me and held my hand, I smiled at him and lightly squeezed his hand, William was just now standing next to Rose, annoying her, I still have both stakes in my right hand,

"Carlisle's right, that's why their created, a newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them, and the two most important things are to remember are first never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly, second never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose "Jasper explained seriously,"Emmett"Jasper called, they both walked to their positions, The specialist as they call them self's stood there watching, girls didn't come thank you,

Emmett had a smirk, "Don't hold back "Jasper said with a grin, "Not in nine ages "Emmett replied smirking, They started running and then Emmett grabbed Jasper throwing him on the ground, Jasper got up quickly and threw Emmett on the ground, "Never lose focus "Jasper said softly, Now Edward and my father, it's like two monkeys gone wild, let's see how that goes, Carlisle nodded and Eddie started running first then my father, Carlisle dodged the attack, they got up and ran again grabbing each other by the shirt,boring,no blood, Carlisle threw Edward on the ground, he quickly got up and they started to grab each other by the hands but Edward pinned my father down,

"Like monkey in a mist, so much for fun "William said softly, I gave him a look, "Then you and me next,badass vampire "I whispered under my breath,"Nicole,you and William, up here "Jasper called, Sky looked at me concerned, I just nodded and smiled softly at him, I walked to Jasper and William, "Let's take this up a bit,here"I said throwing William the stake, Jasper looked at them and nodded,

"A little blood won't hurt grandma "I said smirking, I heard Edward sigh, I got in position and William just had a smirk, how will I get through this, he bare out his fangs,oh great, "Come on great warrior princess "William said with a grin, "You're such a dick sometimes "I replied with a glare, I heard more sighs from Edward, William started first by pinning me to floor, "So who is the grandma now "William teased, "Still you,dick"I replied, He had the stake pointed at my neck, I quickly with my reflexes threw him off,

He got up and smirked, Emmett watched with amusment,again he grabbed me but he didn't pinned me on the ground, "I'm older,Nicole"He whispered in my ear, he put his hand on my waist then leading it up my ribcage, "This right here lead to your heart,one stake right here which would lead to your heart and you can kill a blooded vampire "William explained, my fangs were out, he put his mouth on my neck like pretending to bite me,"boom,your dead "He said with a smirk, I stood there for a second and then staked him in his chest, and took it out, "Now you're dead "I whispered in his ear,

I walked away from him and next to Emmett, "That was something "Emmett said with a smirk, I sighed, William walked back with a smug,why?,Minutes later the training was over and wolfs left, William left as well, but he gave me back the keys, I gave them to Sky, he looks pretty jealous, we got on and he drove out of the woods, and drove to his house, the guys left in their SUV,we got off the car, but he still is serious, I followed him up the porch steps and entered behind him,

He just went up the stairs, I did the same and entered his room behind him, and I closed the door, "Are you mad at something? You barely talked "I asked softly, Sky turned to me and caressed my cheek, I nuzzled at his touch, he has that same jealousy look, "Sky you know, I love you, and I can't think without you in my life now "I said softly, Sky smiled a bit,

"I know, I'm sorry sometimes it over power's me, and I couldn't live in a life without you either darling, I'm just a bit tired "Sky answered softly, he pecked my lips and grabbed my hand gently to bed, I took off my boots and jacket, I walked to the bed and laid next to him, he had his arms around me and I had my head pressed against his chest,

(Next Day)

I came back to my house for a change of clothes, I changed into light brown military style jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, my light brown leather boots, and a cream color ruffled tank top, I changed and brushed my hair quickly, I quickly ran out the house by my French doors and ran to Sky's place, few minutes later I got there, I entered by his Window, he isn't in bed anymore, I heard the shower on, I just went and sat in his bed waiting for him,

He came out with a towel around his waist, he chuckled when I looked away from his nudity, I saw him remove his towel and put on his boxers quickly, I looked back at him, he started to change into light grey long sleeve muscle shirt, black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater with a hoodie,and his shoes, "We have to get going, eat something first "I said smiling a little, Sky walked to the bed and leaned in to capture my lips, I responded to his gentle and slow kiss,

I broke the kiss, "You need to eat and we need to go "I said giving him a look, he sighed and gently grabbed my hand, I got up from his bed and we walked out of his room, I could hear Flora,Brandon,Stella,Musa and Riven talking, we walked down the stair case and into the kitchen were most were already eating breakfast, except a few, Flora and Brandon are making eggs and bacon, Brandon served Sky a plate, Sky went to sit on the table were Stella and Musa were sitting,Musa was on Rivens lap, Sky did the same which felt a bit weird,

He just ate and I just sat on his lap making me feel uncomfortable, since I don't eat they must feel nervous except for Sky,

(Minutes Later)

Sky finished and we walked out of the house, he is driving again, he stopped me down the front door steps, "I don't want you to be there when the Newborns come,Bloom,they could hurt you I just don't want you to, I talked to Carlisle and Jasper, we agreed that you and Bella will stay away from this "Sky said holding my hands, he did what, "Sky you want me to stay out myself and you are going to fight, you're human, a super type of human but you are, I'm not going to let you, like I told you last night I think it's Victoria "I said a bit annoyed, "Then if it's her I don't want you involved, She will try to hurt you and I can't let that happen "Sky said in a serious tone,

"But, look Sky, I'm going I can't be hiding and waiting to see if you come out alive "I snapped, "Bloom with all of us, it's an easy win even if I'm not a vampire I have dialed with monster's, and it's dangerous for you, I'm not going to let you "Sky said a bit frustrated at my stubborness,we walked down the steps to in front of the car, "Than don't go,Sky,you will be worried and so will I be, will both be more vulnarable,so I'm coming with you "I said looking at him a bit concerned,

He softly held my hands, "You're right, we both stay away together "Sky said softly, "I can't let you leave your friends over me "I said with a frown, "They know what to do, and even though I will make them not go, it's better for them, I will make sure they don't or maybe they can, and plus the only way to protect you is to be with you "Sky responded stroking my cheek, I sighed and got in the car, Sky got in and he drove to the woods were we are suppose to meet Jasper,

At the field where well my family is going to destroy the newborns, Minutes later Sky parked next to a tree, we got off and walked to Jasper were Jacob,edward and Bella were discussing, We got there and I heard you do not want to compare odor's, well he smells like a wet mutt, so I do, "Edward they are not going to try to get near his ordor"Jasper said trying to calm down the tension, I was standing by Edward, he looked angry, "Okay let's just try this "Bella said walking up to Jacob, He grabbed her bridal style, "Odor wolf coming up "Jacob said glaring at Edward,"Run"Edward ordered with a deadly look,

Jasper looked at me, he nodded at me and I left running like a ghost need to leave my smell, might as well leave blood marks, I started by biting my wrist and pressing some against trees, I could hear Jacob and Bella, I passed them but stopped and rubbed blood on a tree, "What are you doing "Jacob asked a bit friendly,"Blood,trying to allure vampires, remember I'm not a frozen one, just keep walking and use your odor for good "I said with a smirk and left running like a ghost, I did it around the whole meter around the field, so they will get allured, I ran back to them, I appeared like a ghost, "Where are they "Edward asked with a frown,kardashian,

"Still walking, I did what you told me, blood on most of the trees Jasper "I answered softly, Sky pulled my hand up to check on my right hand, it's healed, I just have him a look, he let out a sigh,

(Hours later)

Well me and Sky will kind of have the house to ourselves since Bella and Edward will be here, Sky placed down his backpack next to my closet, I closed the door and walked up to Sky, he lightly took my hand and we walked to the bed, he grabbed my bridal style, I let out a giggle, he placed me down on the bed sitting down, he sat next to me on the edge of my bed, "There is something I have been wanting to do, in my world I would I have took you on a walk in the gardens but first ask for your parents' permission before asking the princess of sparxs,I would have gotten on one knee and asked you a question "Sky said getting up from the bed and kneeling down in one leg,

He took out a silver small box, I just kept watching him a bit confused, "I know we are in an arranged marriage but I want to do this right, even though we are engaged but I want to do this because I love you, because you are everything to me, this is my grandmother's "Sky said softly and placed the box in my hand, I opened it, it was a silver band ring with a huge white diamond, it had like silver vines around it, it's simply beautiful I have never seen anything like it,

"Princess Bloom of sparxs,I promise to love you every moment and forever, would you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my queen "Sky asked a bit nervous, I guess he wants to know even though we are getting married but if I want to I can break that arrange marriage, I gazed at the ring, this is a life changing answer, but I love him and this is so sweet,"yes"I said smiling, Sky first sighed in relief and then smiled, I jumped in his arms, he twirled me a bit before putting me down and capturing my lips, while he was kissing me, he slipped on the ring onto my finger,

Sky broke the kiss, "Can we got to sleep now, I'm tired, I love you "I asked and pecked his lips he nodded, we both walked to bed, he took off his shoes and jacket, and so did I, I laid on the bed and placed my head on his chest, he placed his arms around me and covered us with the sheets of the bed,

(Next day)

Sky placed his backpack with camping stuff and a tent setup thing in there, inside the LandRover, I put on my fingerless cream color gloves and the matching knitted hat, we got on and Sky drove out of the house, we are camping where Bella and Edward will, it will be more safe for both of us something like that, minutes later Sky got to the woods, he parked in the woods and we got off, good thing my gloves are covering ring,

William must be already there, Sky opened the back and took out the backpack and the camping gear, he closed it and we started walking, but to make it shorter I ran and pulling Sky with me which was funny, I stopped when we were five minutes away, I could smell Edward, William, Bella and Jacob, that smell is disgusting, Sky gently held my hand, he was smiling at me but kept watching where he was going,

We got there and Edward was just looking at the mountains, it's not like she is making out with the mutt, Sky started to fix our tent, instant tent, he pressed a button and it was ready, its blue and grey, Bella came back with Jacob and William behind, he went up to me and hugged me,"Hey, princess"William said and gave me a kiss on my forehead,"Hi, you're staying?"I asked looking at his beautiful blue eyes, what am I saying,

"Well I am, with king human here isn't enough protection for you,princess,so yes I am staying here but the smell it just kills me "William answered looking over at Jacob, "Let's not compare smells leech "Jacob snapped, "Let's go in "Sky said taking my hand softly, I walked in with him into the tent, Sky zipped it up,

(Hours later, Night)

It was really windy, cold and raining hard, Sky wasn't really cold since he is wearing like three sweaters under his jacket and covered by a warm blanket, he had his arms around me, I snuggled close to him and fell asleep, but he was like fire to me so I kept moving away from him like jerking, it's like burning slowly in fire, even if I control fire Sky's very warm well hot literaly,"Is there anything I can do,darling"Sky asked a bit concerned, William opened the tent,"Nothing,they haven't arrived yet, what's going on here "William asked with a small tight smile,

"Nothing, you can leave "Sky responded with anger in his tone, "Your body is too warm for her's,enless you want her to feel like she's in flames Blondie than it goes on you "William snapped,"Stop,both of you stop "I said half asleep, William slowly placed his hand on mines, "Don't touch her "Sky warned, "I'm trying to help her "William spat back giving sky a glare, "Please stop "I pleaded half asleep, Sky kissed my forehead and looked back at William with a glare,

William laid next to me and pulled me closer to him even though Sky was hesitated but he did it for me, William placed his arms around me and I fell asleep quickly, Sometimes I feel weak,

(Sky's Pov)

All I want to do is get Bloom away from him, I saw how keep kept looking at her, "Can you at least attempt to control yourself "I said with a glare, "I really get under your skin don't I "He asked with a smirk, I just want to rip it off his face, "What are you doubting her feelings for you?"He asked again cocking his head, I kept giving him a cold stern look, "Look I know she's in love with you but she's in love with me too, she just doesn't want to admit it "He said calmly but still glaring at me,

"I'm not sure if you're right "I answered softly, "Then let me ask you something, if she chose's me "William said softly but I cut him off, "She won't "I said calmly, "If she did would you try to rip my heart out?"William questioned me, "That's a intriguing idea, but no, I couldn't hurt her like that "I answered with a smile at the idea of killing him, "So if you don't want to hurt her than why are you forcing her to marry you?"William asked with an eyebrow raised,

"I'm not, I don't want her to if she chose's not to "I answered looking at her, "I tried, I let her go "I said calmly, "But you didn't let her go for to long, if you had disappeared back from where you are, she would have chose me, and I could have made her happy trust me, you have to consider that I might be better for her than you are"Wiliam said calmly, this is too weird, "I have consider that, I know you can protect her but you can give her a life I will never be able to, I'm not going to force her into anything never in my life I will "I said softly,

(Next day)

(Bloom's Pov)

I woke up and Sky nor William where here, I quickly got up and walked out of the tent, Sky came walking back from somewhere, "Where's william,did he already left "I asked a bit concerned, "No not yet he is around here "Sky answered waling to me, "I'm sorry about last night and what happened "I said giving him a sorrow expression, Sky stroke my cheek, "I know but it won't make my top ten favorite evening's with you "Sky said with a small tight smile,

"You have a list of our evenings?"I asked smiling at him, "Yes I do, every single one, the first one is when you said you would marry me even though we are but because of an arrange marriage, "Sky said softly with a smile, "You're marrying him, I thought it was by force but I guess I was wrong "Someone said behind Sky,_William,_I moved away from Sky,"William,it's my choice, wait you knew he was around here, how could you,Sky"I said at Sky with a glare, William disappeared out of my view,

I was about to go after him,"Bloom"Sky pleaded, I looked back at him,"Don't!, I told you I wanted to do this but not like this "I snapped and ran in human pace after him, Sky stood there, William stopped by a tree, from a distance I saw Bella and Jake kissing like to puppies licking eachother, I grabbed Williams hand, "I'm done, all you did was play with me, why?"He demanded with a hurted expression,

"I did not play with you, I do love you but I love him more, I always did, he was there when I most needed him and he was the strength I need to help me get through your death and my transformation, I never wanted to become this "I said but got cut off by William pressing his lips against mines, I responded to his kiss, his hungry kiss, I placed my arms around his neck, like two minutes later I broke the kiss, "Don't go, stay please I don't want to lose you, William I have to let you go if I don't it will hurt us both even more, please stay "I said with tears rolling down my cheek and looking at him straight in the eyes,

"Why should I?"William asked with rage in his tone, "Because I have already lost you once, look I love you but I love him more, it's better if I let you go because I need him like a drug, he consumes me, you have to understand, if you go right now promise me that you won't try to kill yourself "I pleaded him, He kissed my forehead and disappeared, I looked behind me and Sky was there, I walked up to him, "You love him but you love me more "Sky said holding my hand,

I could hear Edward saying it's starting, I quickly ran while dragging Sky with me, we appeared next to Edward, "Jacob just got there, he is good, William just arrived "Edward anounced,Bella nodded,

I hate not being able to help, I feel useless, "Someone's hurt,Edward"I asked with a frown, "No She's close, I can hear her thoughts, Seth go "Edward said and ordered Seth, Seth left, Sky pulled me closer to him, "She knew we weren't there but She caught my scent I'm not sure if she caught Nicole's, She knew you and Nicole wouldn't be there, She's not alone "Edward said looking at the tree's, Sky held me back even more,

A boy came out walking slowly my guess Riley, he kept eyeing us, "Riley listen to me, Victoria is just using you to distract me, she knows I will kill you, in fact she will be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore "Edward said looking at Victoria, that psycho redhead appeared, "Don't listen to him Riley, I told you about their mind tricks "Victoria said to Riley,

"I can read your mind, so I know what she thinks of you, she only created you and this army avenge her true mate,James,that's the only thing she care's about, not you "Edward said calmly, let's kill the guy, not have a chat with him if Edward wants I will bring the tea and crumpets, "There's only you, you know that"Vistoria said softly trying to convince Riley, he looked at her than back at us, "Think about it, you're from forks, you know the area, that's the only reason she choice you, she doesn't love you "Edward said calmly,oh Eddie sometimes you make me wonder things,

"Don't let him destroy us, I love you "Victoria said almost pleading fakely, He looked at us with a deadly look, "You're dead "He said calmly, he was about to attack us but I quickly threw him to the air where Seth came on time and grabbed him with with his canine teeth, Riley screamed when Seth ripped half of his arm off, Victoria started to run off,

"You won't get another chance like this again, you want them both, you want me to feel the pain when I killed james, when I tore him to piece's, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing "Edward warned, I saw the rage in her eyes, She growled at him and jumped on Edward to attack him, he actually care's about me after years of annoying, oh well, I need a fresh start,

Victoria pushed Edward on the ground both sliding on the ground, I moved Bella and Sky back, She was about to grab me, but Edward pushed her away, she managed to get to a tree and climb it, Sky stepped in front of me ready to protect me, Edward quickly grabbed Bella's hand and ran to the other side, same thing Sky did, Sky pushed me behind him and again go into protective mode,

Edward broke down the tree, She got up and started running this way, I need to help my annoying brother, But Edward pinned her on the grown, he started to punch her, Seconds later Riley appeared and pushed Edward off, But Eddie started to grab him by the head and hit his head on the ground, Victoria quickly appeared and grabbed Edward in a easy kill position, Bella grabbed a piece of rock and cut her arm, in that moment I ran to Edwards side and threw of Riley, "Let me do this protect Bella, I want to kill her myself "I said and pushed Edward to the side, Riley landed right on the spot where Seth got him,

Edward quickly ran to Bella's side pushing back Sky from coming, Victoria ran to get Bella but I grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground, she quickly got up and grabbed me by the throat and sticked her hand through my stomach, I let out a gasp before pushing her pushing her off and pinning her to the ground, I started to pull her head off, I saw cracks around her neck, with a breeze I ripped it off and threw it to the side, dead like a rat with a snapped neck, "I hope you find your james,Bitch"I said softly with a smirk,

I stood there in sock for a bit, I pulled up my shirt a bit and it's healed, Sky quickly ran to me to check if I was fine, I gave him a look, Edward just threw Victoria a matchet,"Alice needs us to go now "Edward said looking at all of us,

(Few minutes later)

We walked to my family, William was there with a smirk, "The pack needs to leave the Volturi won't like our truce with them "Carlisle said looking at the burning body, I saw one more newborn come straight to Leah,"Leah, don't!"Edward screamed, The newborn had her by the neck, Jacob ran to Leah and grabbed the male newborn off her, When Jake was trying to kill it, it managed to get on his back and I heard crack,damn,

The rest of the wolfs removed it off him, My father and Edward quickly in the vampire speed ran to him, And so did Bella but in human speed, I ran to my father, "Hold on Carlisle is going to take care of you "Edward said pinning Jacob from jerking, "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered "Carlisle explained, Bella land on her knees next to Jake, "Let me help him, my blood will help him, please he is a friend sort of "I said looking at my father, "Not rightnow,the Volturi is coming "Carlisle answered me, His pack came and Leah screamed at him, But then my father told them to take him home,

We got up and walked to the other's, Sky stood in front of me, he is never afraid I wonder why, Jane of course in the middle but next to her was Leonardo, They put down the hoods all of them, Felix was eyeing us all, I noticed a girl behind Jasper,"Impressive, I have never seen a coven survive an assault of this magnitude and still be intact "Jane said in a monotone voice well she always does, cold with no emotion,

"We were lucky "My father responded, "I doubt that "Jane said coldly, "It appears we missed an entertaining fight"Alec said with a small smirk,"Yes,it's not often we are rendered unnecessary "Jane said coldly, I really despise her, she is like well lifeless thing, "If you would have arrived half an hour ago you would have fulfilled your purpose "Edward snapped,"Pitty,you missed one "Jane said eyeing the girl, "She surrender "Carlisle explained,

"That wasn't yours to offer, why you did!"Jane demanded the girl, She looked scared, She fell on the ground screaming a blood curdling scream, "Who created you "Jane demanded using her gift on the girl, "You don't need to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know"Esmee said trying to stop Jane from what she was doing, "I know "Jane replied, "I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us he said our thoughts weren't safe "The girl spoke a bit weakly,

"Her name was Victoria perhaps you knew her "Edward said with anger in his tone,"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria they would have stopped her, isn't that right jane"My father stated, "Of course, felix"Jane ordered, He stepped infront,"She didn't know what she was doing, we'll take responsibility for her"Esmee said almost pleading, "Give her a chance "My father pleaded,

"The volturi don't give second chance's, keep that in mind, They will be interested that there both still human "Jane said eyeing me, like Leonardo was, "The date is set "Bella spoke up, "Nicole my dear still choosing a human "Leonardo said with a grin, Sky tensed up but I held his hand, I felt him calm down, "Of course, why wouldn't I"I said with a fake smile, "Take care of that Felix, I like to go home "Jane ordered, Felix walked passing jasper and went straight what he was meant to do,

(Night, Hours Later)

I came with my father, They let us enter, we went straight to Jacob's room, He was laying there groaning in pain, My father checked him, I walked up to Jacob, "What are you going to do "Jacob asked almost screaming, Sam grabbed my arm, "I'm going to help him, my blood will heal him,Sam"I snapped, Carlisle nodded at Sam, He let go off my arm, I bit my wrist and put it in Jacob's mouth even though he hesitated,

"Drink it will heal you "I said softly, I removed my hand away from his mouth, "He will heal so, Nicole's blood will do its work "Carlisle explained,

(Next day)

I sat on Sky's lap, With my arms around his torso, "July 16th"Sky asked me,"yes,I figure it's better so at least you have a year from that date to still be human "I answered him with a small smile, "And plus Alice will help me and Isabella but, it doesn't matter if Alice helps me what matters is the date "I said looking at him in an almost pleading look, "I'm sure she can, but there is no rush if you don't want to "Sky chuckled,

"Of course I do,Sky,I want to be Mrs. Eraklion and Amelia to be our daughter "I said looking deep into his ocean blue eyes, "So you're going to let Alice, My mother who will of course, your mother, your sister Daphne, Stella who will want to help, the dress, invitations and everything else "Sky questioned me with a chuckle, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we will be together "I said smiling at him,

"Why did you choose me, I'm a human "Sky asked confused, I got up from his lap and standed in front of him, "It wasn't a choice really it was who I wanted to be with who I think I can live everything I have dreamed of, I never wanted to become this, I wanted to have choices in life but one mistake and everything goes down, but when you came it kind of helped things, I didn't want to become a vampire, I know it seems amazing but it isn't an amazing thing, but all I want now is to be with you "I said smiling a little and pecked Sky's lips, he pulled me back into his lap,

"So it isn't really much about me?"Sky asked with a small laugh,"No,not much of it, but I know I have made mistakes before choosing what I really always wanted but I know one thing, is that I want to tie myself to you, in every way I can "I said moving my face closer to his, "Starting by a wedding "Sky said gazing at my hand, I gazed at my hand to the ring is beautiful, Sky looked back at me and placed his lips on mines, I quickly responded but we both fell down, we both laughed…

**Please review and enjoy,oh and yes I'm making a sequel to Dark Lust, Now I'm not sure who will she choose maybe she won't until she's a vampire who knows but, but soon I'm going to update on Dark Lust…review and enjoy…..**


	12. New Binds

{~New Binds~}

(Bloom's Pov)

These weeks have been torture with the whole wedding arrangements ,bridesmaids dress, maid of honor, which I'm stuck on who, dress ,cake, flower's ,invitations, deco, food, table wear, who is going to be on what table, just so much and with Alice, it's like being with a talking bird twenty-four/seven, after going to honeymoon dress ,really, shoes, hair, makeup ,for the honeymoon, which she won't show me what she is packing for me, I don't even know where we are going, Sky is keeping it a secret toward me, except for just about everyone else, I barely see him except in the nights sometimes if I don't fall asleep, meeting's and everything else.

When we did the ball their was so much, but good thing Sky already announced our official engagement, the wedding, adopting Amelia, the only thing I saved myself was from the princess training since I already had it when I went to boarding school, it's called different there but it's the same and I had some training during the months Sky and I brokeup, but Amelia is in her princess classes.

Walk talk just about everything but having and English accent helps a lot, makes you sound more princess like, well from England, and the dresses I have to wear here, just dresses only when I leave the palace I get to wear my regular clothing, but of course it has to be appropriate for a princess, I entered the bathroom and changed into a blue cap sleeve chiffon dress that goes to my knees and nude color almond toe pumps.

I put the necklace William gave me for Bella's birthday, I pinned my bangs to the back of my head with a diamond pin, I walked out of the bathroom to fall in to the arms of my beloved sky," I thought you had royal duties?" I asked fixing his royal uniform, which I for some reason find it hot, a bit not so much.

"Not today I figured to just spend the whole day with you, and get you out of my mother's wedding details, I don't want you to be so stressed, and plus you look very alluring" Sky said and pecked my lips," Well what does the king want to do in this lovely day?" I asked with a small smile, He let go off me and took my hand gently, we walked out of the room and he took me down the hall and down the stairs.

We walked to the throne room, their was Alice, I gave Sky a look," I will take her from here, you'll get her back for lunch" Alice said taking me away,"Alice,I'm not an object of your source" I said with a glare, sky is so going to pay, Alice took me out of the throne room and up the stairs, we entered her guest room, since the wedding is in days, there was that lady from the exclusive boutique, with a rack of dresses, and a silver panel screen.

Alice dragged me to the panel screen," Okay undress and try on this one" Alice ordered handing me a dress, I heard someone come in, Sky's mother, Rose and Stella, I tried on every ball gown they gave me to try on, I finally chose the one that I really loved, it's perfect, I dressed myself again and sat on the loveseat in the bedroom," Okay now the bridesmaids, I know you want a royal blue color for the dress, so these are the designs we made custom made for your bridesmaid,princess"The lady said showing me another selection of dresses.

Stella went to the panel screen and tried on the first dress.

(Night time)

Ugh Sky and I had a small argument about William, really he is gone why is he so jealous, and on him turning which his parents totally agree, I entered his room and closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh, I just don't want to turn him, I just can't I don't know why, well I do if he turns he will have to learn how to control his humanity it will be too much for him.

I heard the door opened, Sky, I just ignored him and went to the silver and white floor panel, I changed into a light blue silk slip that goes to my midthigh, I walked to bed and laid turning around so my back will face Sky, Sky covered us and put his arms around me," I'm sorry I shouted at you and stormed out, do you forgive me?" Sky asked kissing my back, I giggled a little at the feeling.

I turned around and got onto of Sky," I know we are getting married in three days but I really want you, please, I can't take it anymore" I pleaded him frustated, Sky began to trace my body and do circles on my hips, I began to kiss him and made him sit up, his kiss was gentle at first but then our kiss got hotter and more intense, he pulled down the straps of my slip and move his lips to my shoulder.

"I love you" Sky whispered removing his lips from my shoulder and looking at me straight in the eye," I love you too" I said softly before kissing him again, he removed my slip and rolled us over, of course he didn't break the kiss, he was kissing more passionate, we spended the most of the whole night making love.

(Next morning)

I woke up and felt arms around my waist, I looked at my left side Sky naked body was covered by the white cotton sheets, and so was my naked body, last night was amazing, Sky is amazing, I looked at the big window in his room, it's still dark and he is very much asleep, he has a smile on his face, sky pulled me closer and started to mumble,"Bloom,I love you so much, you're a goddess" Sky mumbled,oh Sky.

I waited minutes until Sky started to wake up, he pecked my lips," You're awake already?" Sky asked rubbing his eyes," You still look tired, did you sleep well?" I asked with a small smirk, Sky chuckled," Believe me I did, and yes I still am" Sky answered nibbling on my shoulder, I giggled.

"Well you highness, you have rested enough now you need to do your royal duties" I said with a sigh," I'm sorry sweetheart but we will enjoy each other on our honeymoon" Sky said cupping my face, I sighed and nodded,"fine"I said not protesting, Sky smiled and gave me a small kiss.

(Three days Later, Wedding Day)

I'm freaking out, in a few hours I'm going to be a queen, deep breaths, rightnow there doing my makeup, just natural nothing to much, Alice is getting ready with everyone else, my maid of honor which is Stella, Alice I didn't choose her because she is going to be Bella's, my heart is pumping so fast rightnow, I haven't seen Sky in hours I don't know what he is thinking nothing I'm dieing here.

My make up is done now it's the Hair stylist turn,Paulo,he is half bald, short and I think gay, He started by curling my hair, and putting it in an updo style, pinning it against my hair, and leaving my bangs out,**(Like Caroline in Klaus's ball, her hair style)**,he finished minutes later, Both my mother's,Daphne,Flora and Alice came in,"Oh my god you look so beautiful" Miriam Squealed and wiping of a tear, I smiled.

"Here My little Nicole, it's from your father and me" my mother Esmee said giving me, a black velvet box, A small hair comb it had dark blue sapphires that were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth," It comes from my mother when I was human she gave it to me, even if you aren't from me, you are still my daughter, I raised you and know you too well,sweetheart,I love you my little Nicole"Esmee said hugging me, I smiled and hugged my mother back, Alice Stepped up and quickly slid the comb into my hair under the edge of the thick braid.

"Something old something Blue" Alice mused taking a few steps admiring me, "And something new, I want it back though, so here" Alice told me, a garter landed in my palms, oh my, Really?,"Daphne go get Jasper he has the two bouquets" Alice ordered in her cheery tone, Daphne nodded and left the room, Alice hooked the garter out of my hands and then ducked under my robe, I felt her hands yank the garter into place.

My mother hugged me again gently and cried a bit of happiness, Miriam.

"Hey no ruining the masterpiece, it's time for the dress" Alice said bring it out of the closet protected my a white plastic cover, she un covered my white ballgown, it was simply beautiful, soft white strapless basket weave organza ball gown with three dimensional beaded laser cut flower organically placed on the bodice, train and skirt, its elegant fairytale like.

I got up from the chair, I'm already wearing my white pumps with crystals on them, and blue lace panties, I walked to the floor panel in Alice guestroom, she gave me the dress, I took off the robe and changed into my dress which Alice helped me zip up.

I walked out,"Oh my, you looks like an angel" Miriam cried walking up to me, she gently squeezed, Alice was making sure I looked perfect, I smiled, the nerves are taking over me, Flora handed her a tissue,She gently took it and wipped her tears off.

Alice is wearing a light blue knee length dress, that flowed to her slender body like a waterfall,(**Like in breaking dawn**),she had nude color pumps, like Flora did except her's were a bit more of a pink tone, a diamond bracelet and white diamond stud earings,her short hair lightly curled, she looked beautiful.

Flora had a royal blue knee length dress, a Greek goddess like style, all the bridesmaids dresses are like that except each of them are a bit different by there personality, her almost light pink pumps, hair light curled and her pans put away, she looked elegant, blue flower like pendant necklace.

Miriam was wearing a light purple gown with longsleeves,her hair done as usual in her royal way, a sparx crest necklace, talking about that I put my Cullen coven necklace away in one of my necessary small luggage handbag, back to my mother, she looks beautiful, elegant.

Daphne had a thin shoulder straps red gown, ruby necklace, her hair in a half up do, makeup it was natural, she looks amazing.

Esmee,(**She has a dress like in breaking dawn except this one is lilac, hairstyle the same**),She look beautiful, my mother is beautiful, with her white diamond earings,studs and bracelet.

Amelia entered the room, my soon to be daughter in less than an hour, we already signed the papers two days ago, we are officially her parents after we get married, she had her hair curled in a half updo hairstyle, and her light pink tea length ball gown which is pretty, I'm about to have most beautiful child I have ever seen, I smiled at her and gave a kiss on her cheek, she did the same.

Alice put on my veil, I closed my eyes and walked to the mirror, I looked at myself in the mirror, I don't what to say I look like a fragile porcelain glass doll, my skin so polished like white marble, my hair was perfectly done no strand left out, just my bangs a little but Alice fixed that.

(Specialist, No Pov)

"We are loosing our little man"Brandon laughed, Sky gave hold glare," So when are you tying the knot" Sky asked with a smirk," Shut up"Riven snapped," I'm thinking of proposing to Stella at Solaria during this summer" Brandon said with smile,Helia stepped up to him and patted his back," Good luck"Helia chuckled.

Brandon rolled his eyes, Daphne came in rushing," Where's Jasper" Daphne asked tapping her feet,"Why"Helia asked with an almost laugh," I need him now" Daphne demanded,Helia pointed at the door next to him, Daphne ran inside the room like a bullet," Here you go,Ma'am"Jasper said from afar, from what they heard," Emmett hurry up your taking forever" Rose said in a calm tone, Daphne came out with one bouquet of flower and walked out the room.

"Maybe Nicole's having a panic attack it's often that it happens" Brandon chuckled," Or more like Alice, she has been ordering everyone around"Riven snickered.

(Bloom's Pov)

Daphne entered the room with one frothy white bouquet, the scent of roses, oranges, blossoms and freesias allured me, I feel like they're going to stab stakes into me rightnow, a few minutes ago before Daphne came Miriam gave me a white diamond bracelet from her and my father, family heirloom, Ortiel came in well my father, birthfather came in," You look beautiful my sweet Bloom"Ortiel complimented smiling.

I chuckled a bit," She looks nervous do you think she's going to make it" Daphne asked Alice," She better, calm down or do I need to bring in Jasper?" Alice asked with her hands crossed, I shook my head lightly,"Good"Alice mused.

(One hour later)

I'm more calm now, and just waiting to walk down that long aisle, Alice was the one to plan it with Sky's mother, both my mother's, Stella and me, sometimes Rose, Talking about rose, She looks beautiful in her shimmer silver gown, her golden hair piled up in a soft crown on top of her head, she was smiling," It isn't fair Alice, I should get to pack my things for the trip" I protested.

Alice shook her head and admired me to make sure not a rip on the dress or a strand of hair out,"Perfect"Alice reassured, I let out a sigh, from what I remember the whole wedding will be surrounded on light color, elegant and flowers,roses,blossom,but also a bit of luxury, to fit my style the best, Sky wanted a red and white wedding and well of course Alice warned him well threatened him if those colors appear on the wedding, something about drinking him dry to the bone.

Sky was pretty scared when Alice threaten him, so he ended up agreeing, both my father's are walking me to the Aisle, Sky's mother already came to if I'm ready, now she is checking on Sky, I kept walking around the whole room, next to the room where the is ceremony is happening, Amelia was sitting on the bed patting her dress, The girls are here too, smiling and fixing their makeup, Sky's family are here, Denali are here as well, they know about my world now,\.

Wait why am I nerves I have never been ever in my life, I'm self centered sometimes, why am I, I smiled to my self, now I'm ready, Jasper came in and took Alice, We walked to the front doors where my Father's were, they each gave me there arms,"Ready"Carlisle asked calmly, I nodded, the music started playing, it was Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

The girls started walking slowly, I heard Stella counting her steps,_ one….two…three…four…five…,_it just continued,Musa walked grace fully like Flora and Aisha, Stella and Tecna that's another case, I'm not scared of walking down the aisle, all I need to do is walk with grace like always, a sudden fanfare thrilled through the soaring music, that is my cue,Ortiel held my arm tighter, we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march, I heard satin being brushed against the seats, murmurs about me, nothing bad at all, the smell of the blossom.

Heartbeats, so manythings,I got distracted by Alice very amazing work, Profusion of white Blossoms that hung in garlands with some crystals to give it a little glimmer around the whole room from everything that wasn't alive, dripping with long lings of white gossamer ribbons, the chairs across the rows were satin-draped chairs, I did not recognize many of the people here, I kept searching for the familiar scent until I found Sky's eyes locked on me, almost like drooling, he was standing waiting for me.

I kept smiling but his face is priceless, Brandon was drooling and with his mouth opened a bit, I found it very funny, that most of every young gentleman in the whole room kept looking at me almost drooling but my focus is on my soon to be husband in minutes, his father was standing right by his side, behind was Brandon, Riven and all of them, Amelia was sitting in the first row with Rose and Emmett.

Edward is here he actually came, but either ways I'm going to his wedding, if Bella doesn't have a panic attack, let my just open my mind to him, I wonder if Bella will leave him seventy-seven days later like the Kim kardashians ex,except Edward is a Kardashian,I heard a growl,Edward,I closed my mind againt,these are my thoughts I don't need Edward knowing them, the aisle looks so long but it isn't that long, and at last, at last I was there, Sky held out his hand.

Carlisle took my hand and in a symbol as old as the worlds, placed it in Sky's hand, the touch of his warm hand, I am finally home.

Our vows were simple and traditional except a little change, and including in that change was" As long as we both shall live", the urge of kissing him is burning inside of me, he slid on the ring and I did the same, When we said," I do", it was like two words that I thought I would never say in an occasion like this, my wedding," I declare you Princess of Sparx queen of Eraklion and Sparx,and King Sky as king of Eraklion and Sparx declare you both husband and Wife" The Priest declared,weird I'm a vampire and has nothing against me, well he knows my story, he married my Birthparents and Sky's, The priest took off Sky's mother's crown and placed it gently on my head.

Sky's hands careful reached to cradle my face and pulled me into a passionate,tenderly,slow kiss, my hands were pressed against his chest, I'm married to the man I love right now I couldn't be happier, only to know that he loves me and wants me, and that I'm completely his, he started the kiss and now he is trying to end it but I just kept kissing him, there was throats clearing and tittering, I ignored it all, he restrained me and pulled me back, I saw a smirk on his lips.

The crowed erupted into applause he turned our bodies to face our guest, friends and family,Esmee was the first to reach me, I hugged her back then Miriam, Rose and just so many people, so many scents and heart beats, different foot steps, to warm hug and to almost my tempture hugs, passing from embrace to embrace.

Sky took my hand up to the balcony, crowds of people standing outside, waiting for Sky to make his anouncement,"Thank you all for coming on this day, One of the most wonderful days of my life, now I would like to present you the New Queen of Eraklion,My wife" Sky announced grabbing my hand gently and showing me off to the crowd, he pulled me into a kis,from what I saw there was reporters and so many people, the kiss was slow and adoringly, the whole crowd roared in cheers.

Sky broke the kiss and waved to the crowd a bit before taking me inside again, Alice took me away from him and to a room, she took off my veil and made sure I am perfect again, she grasped my hand and took me back to Sky, Sky took my hand gently and we walked to the reception.

(Minutes Later, Reception)

Alice proofs again her flawless planning, everything so beautiful, so sharp and defined to me, tables that were white and beautiful I can't describe how great my sister is, white flowers that seemed to glow with twinkle lights, white plates onto of silver platters, flowers on the tables just like a fairy tale and like the ceremony there was Flowers draping down from the ceiling,candles,the dance floor in the middle, everything so beautiful, the cake was plain white with delicate white and light blue blossoms, for some color.

To give the wedding more color Alice used fainted blues, nothing too over whelming, now time to talk and laugh, we were embraced by Sky's parents, they let go us, Sky motioned me to the Dance floor, the music started and we began to dance gracefully, our locked into one another, Sky's hand holding mines and leading me, I felt safe and all the overwhelming feeling is gone, I feel safe and myself again.

After we were done Sky took my hand to present me to more royals, from everywhere and then Sky stopped at the Queen and King of Isis, my guess Sky's almost girlfriend and her husband, She hugged Sky, it seemed like she didn't want to let go of him, Her husband smiled at me, and kissed the top off my hand, I smiled a little, Sky pushed her back smiling friendly," So this is the beautiful now queen I heard so much of, I'm Daniel" Daniel introduced himself.

"She is quiet something, nice to meet you, Sky and I were great friends, I see he is happy, I'm Diaspro and this is my beloved Husband Daniel"Diaspro introduced her self with a friendly smile, She seems friendly in a really way, not fake like others, she is pretty, After that Sky kept introducing me to more royal, So many things we did all the traditional things except garter that is something private, royal thing.

But eating food and all, well human, dancing and laughing, all that, I danced with both my father's, friends , jasper, Emmett ,who did a speech which was so, I'm going kill them later, even Edward I'm going to kill him, Sky twirled me back into his arms away from Brandon," Enjoying the party, Mrs. Eraklion"Sky whispered into my ear, I laughed a bit," That will take a while getting used to" I answered," We have a while" he reminded me.

"Well I would like to present you, to the Cullen's closest family,Denali's"I said taking Sky to the Denali's, Carmen hugged me first," I'm so happy for you, and your lovely husband" Carmen smiled," Welcome to the family"Eleazor smiled a little, Sky shook his hand gently, Kate hugged me and shook Sky's hand, it all went very well, Sky took me out of the reception, we walked out the French doors to the lovely gardens that had twinkle light all over.

"Why are we here" I asked him confused," A surprise wedding gift" Sky answered leading me deep inside the beautiful garden, he paused until we reached the dark side of the garden," Thank you" Sky said to the darkness," This is very kind of you" Sky said again," Kind is my middle name, can I cut in?" a huskily velvet voice asked, It's too familiar,William,"William, William!" I choked out running away from Sky's embrace to fall in Williams strong arms, he twirled me a bit and placed me down gently.

"I'll leave you two alone, Alice won't forgive me if I don't officially dance with her" Sky murmured, I heard him walking away, He put me down but still held me close to him," You came" I said smiling in surprise," Princess it's just me" William replied caressing my cheek," I know but I thought that I would never see you again, I missed you" I whispered softly, William kissed my forehead, I buried my face into his chest.

"What's a wedding without the best man, now the party can start" William chuckled," Thank you, I'm so you happy you came" I said choking on my words, I miss him even if he hates me I think but I love Sky more," Sorry I'm late princess, but you breath taking, like an angel" William commented, I smiled and hugged him tighter," I'm glad I came" William said quietly, we moved to the tempo of the music.

"I didn't think I would be, but it's good seeing you…..one more time, not as sad as I thought it would be" William whispered stroking my back," I don't want you to feel sad" I mumbled in his shirt," I know and I don't want you to feel guitly"William answered softly,"No,this is the best give you could have given me" I murmured,"Good,because I didn't have time to buy you one, I love you" He said softly pulling me away from him to get a better view of my face.

The song was over," Do I get another song" William asked, I nodded and placed my head to rest on his shoulder," You'd think I'm use to telling you goodbye by now" He murmured, minutes later we barely talked," I still think you chose wrong he is human" William said softly, I pushed him away," You know why I did, I'm married to him and I love him you can't change that" I snapped annoyed.

"You chose wrong, you know you did he will bring you to your doom" William shouted at me holding my arm tightly, I felt bones stap,"Stop! William,your hurting me" I pleaded trying to pushing him away but I couldn't," Let go off her!" Sky growled as cold as eyes like sharp razors, Emmett and Jasper took grabbed William, his eyes were in horror and shock, William left like a ghost in rage, Sky softly took my hand and walked back with me to the reception.

I didn't saw anything, my arm had bruises which Sky was inspecting," I'm sorry" Sky apologized,"Why,should you be, just forget about it, it's our wedding and I want you happy" I said sweetly and stroking Sky's cheek, Sky smiled and pecked my lips," You look heart taking, like an angel,darling"Sky smiled, I placed my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, I let out a sigh, Sky pulled me away and took me to our table.

(Wedding Night)

Sky carried me bridal style to now our room, he placed me down on the floor, He started to kiss me intensely placed my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, my hands moved down to remove his royal uniform, white and beautiful, I took off his shirt, placing my hands on his lightly tanned muscular chest, his lips moved down to my shoulder, while his hands moved to my back and unzipped my dress.

I pushed him away and removed off my dress, leaving me in my nude strapless bra and blue lace panties, and the white garter, Sky smirked and swooped me into his arms, he placed me down on the bed and with his teeth he removed the garter, he threw it away and got ontop of me, while nibbling on my waist, I giggled at the warm hot feeling of his lips, Sky went up again to face me, our eyes were locked on each other.

He kissed me again, I licked his lower lip so he could let me in his mouth, he accepted it, his mouth tastes like strawberry's and chocolate, teasingly he removed his trouser's leaving himself in his boxer's, his hands wondered everywhere, while he kept ravishing my neck and shoulder.

I rolled us over, so I'm not onto of him, Sky placed his hand on my cheek," I love you, my Bloom" Sky whispered," I love you too" I replied and captured his lips again, I trailed my lips down his neck to his chest, slowly nibbling it, I felt Sky undo my bra hook and removed it, he turned us over again and he began to kiss me slowly, tenderly and passionate, our hands were in twinned.

(Next morning)

I woke up and felt really warm arms around me, I felt a warm body pressed against my naked body, I looked up and Sky was still asleep, gently with my hand I removed his bangs from his face and started to trace every feature of his face, gently, for a human he is beautiful, Sky chuckled and opened his eyes,"Goodmorning, Darling"Sky said rubbing his eyes and then pecking my lips.

"Goodmorning, Sky"I replied and snuggled closer to him, after talking and kissing for minutes we got up, we are leaving really early for our honeymoon, I finished dressing in the bathroom, into a sapphire blue sheath knee length dress, and nude color pumps, it feels weird, I'm married now, happily married, inlove, have a beautiful child that is mines now, Sky is outside the room waiting for me, I finished brushing my hair.

It's really wavy, I heard a scream, Sky!, And running steps, I quickly like a ghost ran out the room, Sky was on the floor bleeding,"Carlisle"I screamed for help, I ran to Sky he was unconscious on the ground and bleeding heavily, in seconds Carlisle, Edward and Jasper appeared," What happened" Carlisle asked checking Sky, he had a wound close to his heart, I stood there looking at him in horror.

(Minutes Later)

I waited outside the room with Sky's parents and mines, Amelia is having her class so that's good, Sky can't die on me he can't if I loose him I will die with him, Carlisle came out," Sky's heart was hurt, I had to inject him my venom" My father explained, I looked at him with anger," You did what!" I snapped at him," Daughter it was for his best, he was dieing" Carlisle said trying to calm me down," Is he going to be okay, is he going to turn?" Sky's mother demanded.

Carlisle nodded, Jasper held me back trying to calm me down, Sky's parents seemed calmed and a bit worried, Jasper and Alice had to take me to there guestroom," It's wrong he wasn't suppose to become a vampire!" I exclaimed, Alice placed her arms around me, I cried softly, no it isn't right, it's not he is suppose to be human, now he will become what I worst feared a monster.

A soulless supernatural creature, who knows what will happen when he awakens, I'm not letting Amelia get hurt, why today just after my wedding, who did this?, I let go of Alice, Jasper left leaving me alone with her," I can't be here when he awakes, I'm going back to forks" I said with my voice breaking," Nicole leaving him alone after he awakens won't help him" Alice sighed.

"It will he is turning into a creature who won't know how to control his humanity, and have blood lusting problems, I'm not going to be here and watch!" I shouted at Alice, She placed again her arms around me, while I began to cry.

(Hours Later)

Sky's mother already told me that she is going to make an announcement about Sky's transformation tomorrow, it's already night an Alice had to leave with the other's back to Forks, only Jasper and Rose are staying here in Eraklion with me, first day as Queen could be classified as worst day, Rightnow I'm with Amelia tucking her in bed, She fell asleep as soon as she got to bed.

I'm scared of what will happen to Sky, he must be in pain but either ways it's not about that, it's about when he awakens, I'm not sure if I'm going to be there when he awakens, I placed a kiss on Amelia's forehead and left her room, I walked to the east wing of the palace, to what is my room as well, the two guards by the door opened them for me, Sky was on the bed, still not even screaming of pain, no one is here, did hand motion to let the guards know to close the door.

I slowly walked to the bed and sat next to Sky's body, I wish I could know what he is is feeling right now…

(Sky's Pov)

The warmth's in my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer,hotter,the heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagening it,hotter,uncomfortable now, too hot,much,much too hot, like touching fire, the agony inside me is burning me into a thousand flames.

I wish I could scream, everything left like a shadow, The happiness I had last night is gone, walking up to the love of my life is gone, wonder if she will even want to see me, will she run away from me once I have awoken, I know I'm turning, from what Bloom told me once the venom burns inside you and that's what I'm feeling, I felt the pulse behind the fire raging inside of me, in my chest, I just wish I could rip it out the pain is like nothing I have ever felt before.

Why can't I move why can't I?, I heard morphine but wait that's it, it's burying me into the flames of the venom, my veins were burning like fire, I can't even open my mouth, I felt something cold next to me, it helps a bit with the pain but nothing really the fire inside of me burns even more not one degree dropping, but I'm starting to feel stronger.

(Next day)

The weight left my body, but my hearing got clearer and clearer, I could heart the beats of my heart to mark the time, I could count the shallow breath that gasped through my teeth, I could count the low even breaths that's came besides me, these moved slowest, they meant the most time passing, I continued to get stronger, my thoughts got clearer, when new noise came, they were light foots steps, one heart, it beat was slower than mines but beating evenly, just slower than a humans or mines.

I felt pressure against my hand, I couldn't feel the coolness anymore because of the blazing fire inside of me, then I heard more heavier footsteps, three heart beats they were faster than the slow one, a normal heart beat," Still no change?" a deep voice asked,"None"A light sweet voice answered,"there is no scent of the morphine Carlisle inject him anymore"A velvet male voice said,"hold on buddy"A male voice said.

"They are already giving the announcement about his tranformation"Bloom spoke softly," Are you going to be okay?, Stella can use magic to make him more natural, Blue eyes"Brandon assured," Brandon it's not about his eyes, it's about what he will become, I love him but I'm scared" Bloom sighed," Well don't Bloom, he has days and soon he will be awoken" Flora said calmly," Don't worry Nicole just wait,soon"Jasper reassured," Thank you jasper" Bloom sighed.

(Days later, Two)

The fire inside of me is fading away now it's a fiery feeling in my throat, I feel dry as a bone, I can hear every single noise around the room and the same slow heart beat, and even the fabric that is brushing against something soft, light breathing, all of a sudden the pain fade away, I opened my eyes in wonder, everything is so sharp and define…

**Please review and enjoy...thank you for reading my stories and reviewing...preview Sky may find out about Damon and Beth...review : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hi my fellow readers I haven't wrote on any of my stories**

**Truth is for personal problems but I want to start writing again**

**Soon during this week I want to upload the chapter of Eternity I have left you guys **

**Like on a cliff hanger**

**Well soon by late Saturday if not sooner I will uploads Sky's awakening **

**Well the rest of my stories on that I need more time to update **

**Sincerely, Author**

**I hope you guys like that story I guess I should give you like a preview of the next chapter..**

**I looked at the toilet seat, is this possible?**

**It can't be he is undead now **

**Unable to bare any children now, No it's impossible for crying out loud**

"**Nikole" A voice called from behind me**

**I quickly shut off the toilet tap and turned around**

**I was in a shock state, with my hands on my abdomen**

**I felt a relief as I saw it was Rose**

**I walked to her quickly and hugged her, as my loving protective sister she hugged me tightly**

"**It will be okay Niki"Rose whispered**

**I felt no tears but an emptiness, alone **

**I can't bear to tell him**

"**I don't know who it is"**


End file.
